Veela and her wolf
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: Part 1 COMPLETE!set just before 4th year just before the Tri-wizzard tournament. Crossover elements and starts off somewhat cannon then diverges. Fleur/Hermione pairing, most likely other gay pairings. Wolf imprint/Veela Mate story rated M lesbian smut/sex included later in story, lots of story first. Part 1 of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Veela and her wolf**

 **Summary: set just before 4** **th** **year just before the Tri-wizzard tournament.**

 **Fleur/Hermione pairing, most likely other gay pairings. Wolf imprint/Veela Mate story rated M** **,** **lesbian smut/sex included.**

 **A/U also has some crossover content.**

 **A/N:** **So I haven't given up on my other stories, as always my updates are as much as a surprise to me as it is to you guys, but rest assured they will eventually be finished.**

 **I recently have been introduced to the world of fleurmione and just can't help myself.**

 **Look to Ron and Victor to be jerks, never liked either character for Hermione**

 **This story will start at the end, then the next chapter will be the beginning…clear as mud? Ok then as long as we are on the same page**

 **Also I do not have a beta tester, all the mistakes are my own, thousand apologies ahead of time**

 **Thank you JK Rolling for making the amazing world of Harry Potter, and especially thank you to the casting director whom gave us the wonderful gift that is Emma Watson. She is such an enchanting, beautiful , intelligent, and endearing woman that is an inspiration to young women everywhere** _._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything…duh, if I did Hermione would have never ended up with Ron, I just don't see them being** **intellectually** **and physically compatible. Also I would make it wayyy more gay. This is a femslash fleurmione story, if you aren't up for gay pairings then this story isn't for you. I have never studied any French, so please forgive any mis spellings, as such I plan on using as little French as possible and instead I will be writing the words spoken in French translated but written in italics.**

 **Plus the rating is M for probably cursing, sexual situations…ok let's be honest there will be smut…loving smut but still…probably some torture mid way through** **.** **This is written with the wizzarding war in mind so expect some death, and fighting**

 ***Update- as of May 2019, I have began undertaking the task of re editing this story. Some spelling errors-as again I have no beta, and some additional content that I felt I needed to add, since I felt some of it was rushed. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 the end at the beginning**

On a sunny beach a beautiful blonde French woman sighed, laying between the bent legs of her brunette, cuddling into her lover's alluring scent. The brunette had a loose grip around the blonde, and was watching the waves as the sun set in the distance

'Iz eet really over?' – the blond said

The brunette looked down, squeezing the blonde tenderly and replied 'Yes my love, and now we have our together forever'

'You know Hermione, forever is a long time, you sure you won't get bored wiz me?' the blonde replied cheekily

Chuckling Hermione responded 'Probably…'

Instantly the blonde smacked the girl upside her head, the brunette almost taking the scowl of her lover as truth, except for the twinkling of her eyes.

The brunette rubbed her head and responded… 'Merlin...,don't get your feathers in a twist, I was only joking love, but seriously Fleur, you know what I said on our wedding night…take me as I am, all of me, I'm yours forever, even then I don't know if that would be long enough'

' what am I going to do with you ma Chérie?' Fleur wistfully said. She snuggled deeper into her brunette lover, a soft smile in place as the pair looked off into the sunset listening to the calming sound of the waves crashing around them.

It was finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: updated June 25, 2019**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

' **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!'**

.

.

.

It was the last day of summer before the start of her 4th year at Hogwarts. The brunette witch flexed her shoulders apart, hollowing her chest. An audible series of cracks dispelled whatever tension she could with the movement.

.

.

.

' **Don't you walk away young lady! We're not done talking to you!'**

 **.**

.

.

To say Hermione Granger was frustrated with her parents was an understatement of epic proportions. Nothing she ever did was good enough for her muggle parents since… since…well, since she could remember. The brightest witch of her age couldn't measure up to her muggle parents…if those at school only knew…

Most of the time she had learned to deal with the pain of never being enough. Sure it hurt, but they were never physically violent, others had it much worse, so what room did she have to complain…

However, it seemed like lately she had let her emotions get the best of her. Every small annoyance that used to roll off of her shoulders began to turn into a rage so fierce that she could hardly control. Her entire body would feel as if it was vibrating, almost…changing? Internally she also felt as if she was on fire, ready to melt at the heat. Her magic at times sparking out the end of her brunette locks.

Hermione's bodily reactions were troubling to the bright witch, as it seemed any research she could do on the subject would end up being just another dead end.

Cooling charms could only go so far…oh the trace you say? It turned out that the trace was just a thing of myth…One sleepily muttered _nox_ while on Easter break…well let's just say the next morning was a revelation for the first year student.

Since that discovery, she had discreetly been using said knowledge to her full advantage. She even taught, much to Professor McGonagall's delight, her familiar Crookshanks how to travel via floo. Crooks loved it and the Professor even set up a tiny floo in Hermione's bedroom for the lazy cat.

' **Tell that professor of yours to stop sending you letters by flying bird, it keeps crapping on our car!"**

 _Maybe if you didn't try to shoot it with a BB gun, or shoo it away with a broom it wouldn't do that.._ Hermione mused to herself

 _These have to be the dumbest muggles…Why don't they just get me?... Why don't I feel like I fit in?_ Hermione thought to herself.

They had been fighting again, she wished that she had those loving parents that all the other kids had. The Grangers didn't approve of their daughter's ' _defective'_ ways…meaning magic.

 _How can I be so powerful… am I truly their kid?_ Hermione often mused to herself.

.

.

.

To top it off they were often gone during most of what little time she was home. The few times they did take family trips, she had been forgotten at several petrol stations along the way.

 _Seriously how hard is it to count to 1, you have 1 kid…_

Hermione had helped the others in the so coined 'golden trio' on more than one occasion, she loved her brothers in all but blood, but honestly they were just clueless. Harry and Ron had been the friends turned brothers from another mother (a loving euphemism Harry used from some atrocious American muggle movie he had viewed).

Their friendship started out shaky on that first train ride, but finally turned into a real friendship when they saved her from that troll in the bathroom. She desperately missed friendly faces, but knew tomorrow she would see them again.

 _Just one calm year, that's all I want._

Hermione had luckily invested enough money in the wizarding stocks her first year. She used her meager allowance she had been sent with her first year, and had made good on the investments. With her research and a bit of luck she now had enough to live off for about 10 years if need be, not that she told her parents about it.

She knew at some point they would grow tired of her _deviant_ magical lifestyle, not to mention if they ever found out she was gay…Merlin she would never hear the end of that lecture, and probably would find herself homeless, …better safe than sorry, so she invested and saved to secure her future, not to mention to add to feed her voracious appetite for books and learning.

Professor Mcgonagall, ever the bookworm herself, had owled her over the summer often to recommend books and guest lectures close to her parents' flat to challenge the young Gryffindor. This and Hermione's nightly climb to her roof to gaze at the moon, while absentmindedly munching on a French baguette was the only respite she would receive in the warm months away from Hogwarts.

The building inferno was oddly enough calmed by her looking upon the moon and hearing 'La Javanaise' by Madeleine Peyroux…a happy discovery made at a café she visited while sneaking away to Paris the prior month. The Arithmancy lecture series was truly fascinating to the bookworm.

Unlike Harry's relatives, in the rare occasion that her parents found out she had left their home or had asked to stay with the Weasley's they didn't put up any fight on stopping her from going, quite the contrary. For as much as they disapprove of magic, they loved the freedom of not having to raise their weirdo daughter most of the year.

" **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! YOUR STUPID CAT JUST** "….at this point she just chuckled to herself, tuned them out, and started heading downstairs, her parents hated magic, but they really hated her cat…much to Hermione's delight _Crookshanks I really love you_

 _Just one more day…_


	3. Chapter 3

3

 _Italics are Hermione's thoughts_

* * *

Daughter of the dark and moon

hidden in mud

Will meet her match with a bird of prey

Their union will be realized in a fury of

Fur joining feathers.

Destined to turn the tide

of the greatest war

Their love will save us all

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione found herself chatting excitedly with her fellow Gryffindors in the great hall. The first years had just been sorted and were waiting for Dumbledore to continue on with this year's announcements…like every year they had a new DADA teacher…why this was a problem was beyond Hermione. Anyway, the new professor looked shifty as ever…so he totally looked like he should have been teaching children…

Rumors had gone around that something big was coming this year and Hermione hoped to stay out of any trouble this year.

Dumbledore continued and announced they were hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. The Bulgarians and Beauxbatons were visiting this year to compete in the apparently deadly competition. _Sounds like a great idea for children to compete in…_

All of a sudden the doors slammed open and young men rhythmically slamming sparking walking sticks marched in chanting ending in an impressive fire show.

"That's Victor Krum!" Ron exclaimed. _Oh goody Mr. Quidditch arrogant pants is here this year, maybe it will make Ron stop pursuing me…just look Ron's having a mangasm over there…_

Hermione looked over to where Ron was pointing and noticed the quidditch star staring at her… _woah way creepy…really not my type creepy McCreeperson…_

Once the Durmstrang school was directed to sit with the Slythryns and had settled, a most alluring sound caused everyone to turn and look. The French school entered the hall and exuded sexuality with every nuanced step. _Hmm might be a good year after all…_ Hermione smirked to herself, she had her fun with a few of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff beauties above her year, all discretely of course by their own asking, but these women were a whole other level of classic beauty.

The beauxbatons were a proud school comprised entirely of Veela. These wonderful creatures were very sexual in nature, strong, fiercely independent, and protected what was theirs to the death. While very beautifull, they would only ever truly love their mate, which some would search their whole life to find.

This group seemed to almost float across the hall spelling butterflies, thrall, and flowers as they went. Followed by the most beautiful of them all Fleur Delacour, whom at the end of their show did the most delicate and beautiful show of a butterfly and flower spelled dance anyone had ever seen. She was both elegant and sexual at the same time.

Once Hermione laid eyes on the blonde bombshell form she was hooked, not in the drool over a Veela Thrall way that Ron was unconsciously doing, but she was intrigued. A weird almost sense of longing she felt towards her. _Well that's weird…maybe I'm just hungry…_

Dumbeldore had the French beauties sit with the Ravenclaw table and began drolling on about the rules of the deadly tournament that 4th years and up could enter in. Honestly she had tuned it out halfway through because she was trying to get a glance at the blonde goddess. Try as she might she never got a chance to look in the beauty's eyes.

The feast began and predictably Ron began stuffing his face. Harry was saying how he was absolutely not entering the tournament, but was sure somehow he would be dragged into this mess this year. Ron scoffed at that saying obviously he, Ron would he Hogwarts champion. _Ron only wishes_ Hermione thought. _What a tragic mess that would be if he was the 'champion'…_ Hermione loved Ron like a brother, but seriously he could be a bit of a dolt sometimes

Seeing as she would not be able to garner the beauties attention Hermione finished her meal and retired early for the night to the Gryffindor tower to re-read one of her favorite muggle books.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _Italics_ are for words spoken in French

 ** _Bold and italics_** is for Fleur's thoughts

* * *

Daughter of the dark and moon

hidden in mud

Will meet her match with a bird of prey

Their union will be realized in a fury of

Fur joining feathers.

Destined to turn the tide

of the greatest war

Their love will save us all

* * *

 **Fleur**

Hogwarts, this is the place she would reside for the next school year. She had heard of strange things happening to students at this school, not to mention housing the boy who lived. However, Fleur was for some reason really excited this year.

" _Mama quit fussing, yes of course I will be careful this year. I must ask you however, tell me again how will I know if I've met my mate?"_ Fleur asked her mother

" _It's in the eyes, once you lock on your whole world stops, your world becomes them and they you. They will be the only ones in a room that can be unaffected by your Thrall, besides already coupled beings. You will be drawn by their scent, looking at their form will make you feel entranced, and you will want nothing other than to be with them, to be whatever they need from you. If you don't see or smell them, your body will know they are near by sending you into a sense of almost longing_ "

" _What if they don't return my feelings mama_?" Fleur asked

 _"Nonsense Cherie, no one human, magical being, or otherwise can deny their Veela mate once they lock eyes"_

* * *

Exiting their carriage the Veela's glanced at the Black Lake to see the Bulgarians depart their seagoing vessel. **_For Merlin's sake not these a-holes…_**

Fleur turned to her cousin Amile and asked " _do we really have to put up with these fools this whole year?"_

Amile giggled in reply, but said "oui _but that means we might get a chance to exact a little revenge on their stupid tribe"_

They stood behind the Neanderthals waiting to be announced, when none other than Victor Krum approached her, "vat hav ve here gentelven? Vooks like ve have some birds to sqvash this year."

The idiots behind him began to chuckle darkly

"Victor why don't you go play with your broomstick and leave ze real competition to ze professionalz, hmmm?" Fleur bounced back

Just before anything else could be said Dumbeldore announced the Bulgarians, Victor growled and threw the door open loudly **_like ze idiot he iz_**

Fleur was waiting for their turn, when she felt, well off, she had been anxious for the year, but this was more. It almost seemed like a sense of longing to walk through that door.. **_Could it be, could my mate be near?_**

Reneé, Fleur's best friend noticed the odd behavior from the French prefect and asked her what was wrong.

" _I'm not sure but I think my mate might be inside that hall…"_ Fleur replied

Those surrounding Fleur erupted in delightful squeals. Incoherent fast speaking Veelas soon surrounded her, when she quieted them down saying, that they would deal with it later. Right now they had to make their entrance and represent their school.

Élise ever the troublemaking cousin said "alright ladeez, let's give Fleur her space, after all she will need it, to push ozers away, with all ze extra pheromones she will be putting out wiz her mate near"

" _oh be quiet and get in line Élise_ " Fleur laughingly replied

Soon after that they were given the go-ahead and entered the great hall. Fleur could not stop the strange longing feeling she had, but she decided if her mate was there then she would put on a show, she was after all a Delacor.

Fleur decided that logically if her mate was here then he or she would most likely get to know them and get acquainted at a later time. She also knew that she had to set an example for her girls of her clan and classmates, as well as take in the surroundings and future faculty.

* * *

The food was heavy, but good, as she had never had English food before, but ate her part and pleasantly conversed with her fellow girls, giggling as they were they let her be.

If all the headmaster spoke of became to fruition then this should be an interesting year indeed.

Now all she had to do was enter her name into the contest, and hope she finds her mate.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…shocking!

I may…or may not have included a character from Twilight…umm…yeah it just happened…

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Hermione**

With the additional students their classes had an exciting influx of activity, from the boys drooling at the French women passing and parting the seas like a muggle Moses. Hermione had yet to see the blonde bombshell again. That didn't stop her from chatting up a few lovely ladies in her classes, and even talked one or two….or more.. into a broomstick closet a time or two… _for research purposes_ …oh who was she kidding, she had been getting a good snogging from these beauties, and had begun to get a reputation amongst the French, they started calling her petit louve or 'little wolf', for her tenacity and smooth moves. She was gentle when they wanted it and forceful when asked, but always respectful. She kept to her discretion as requested, and was seen as a trustworthy ally. Her English counterparts were none the wiser, and none of them had even gotten close to being coherent enough to even carry on a conversation, let alone be able to flirt… _thank Merlin my parents insisted I learn French growing up_ …Hermione salaciously thought.

Hermione tended to steer clear of the Bulgarians, mostly to stay away from creepy McCreeperson Krum and his fellow goons. They were quickly found out to be associated with the correct house, as they all seemed to have the same aversion to mudbloods or muggle born students.

* * *

 **Fleur**

Since the first day Fleur hadn't felt that weird longing feeling, and she was wondering if it was a fluke. She began to hear rumblings from the 4th years about a petit louve apparently whomever this young witch was, had some serious smooth moves. It amused her to no end that these young veelas would go gaga over her. However it was innocent enough to not warrant any warnings to her young paramours, as this upetit louve was always discrete and respectful. Fleur only hoped that when she met her mate that they would be such a caring lover.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Word had come down that today every student and faculty including the visiting delegations were to be subjected to blood testing. The Ministry had a project come about to properly document all magical family trees. So many of the official records had been destroyed during the first wizzarding war that all of the Ministries world wide pushed for this.

 _Great…more teasing because I'm muggleborn…_ Hermione thought to herself. Smooth as she was to certain females, this did not translate to the Slytherins, as Draco headed up the accusations of impure blood. He made her so mad that the prior year she had lost it and shown her muggle side by a right cross punch to his nose served him right, _serves him right that stupid git…_

However, she dutifully waited in line with the rest of her other fourth year students. They were told a copy of the results would be waiting for them on their beds after the evening meal.

Right as Hermione was getting ready to leave the great hall, Dumbeldore sent word that she was to be summoned to his office before heading off the the Gryffindor tower. Harry had given her a confused look and all she could do was shrug in response and head that way.

* * *

She said the password 'lemon drops' and walked up the winding staircase to his office. Hermione was met with not only Dumbeldore, but also Prifessor McGonnagal, Professor Snape, as well as some official from the Ministry in charge of the family tree lineage charts. From the morose looks on their faces something was up. She began thinking furiously about what this could mean for her. _I know I'm muggle born but, come on it can't-be that big of a deal…_

Dumbeldore began, "Hermione we have some news for you, apparently you are not whom you think you are."

 _Ummm that doesn't sound ominous or anything…and since when has he ever called me by my first name.?_

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione asked

" well apparently you are not muggleborn at all, your mother was a werewolf shifter from America named Leah Clearwater, whom happens to be a distant cousin to the Blacks here in England, and your father was Tom Riddle…we know him as Voldemort." Dumbeldore replied

 _Holy shit!_ Hermione had her mouth agape for what must have been a few minutes, then she shook her head.

"Pardon, you must be joking." Hermione said

"I'm afraid he's right, you were taken from your parents the same night Voldemort attacked Harry. You were believed to be deceased, as your mother was killed protecting you. We are not sure how, but your birth records were altered, you are actually a few years older than you thought and are not Miss Granger, but rather Miss Riddle instead. We are also not sure how you came to be with the Grangers, but as this news has come to light, your name is changed and will be immediately given access to your family's assets, as you are the only living heir." Professor McGonnagal said

" I know this is a lot to take in Miss Riddle, but we thought it prudent to tell you in person, rather than find out by parchment. This is starting news for us all, and want you to know that we will be here for you no matter. Unfortunately since the Grangers are not your biological parents, we will have to wipe their memories and transport your belongings here, we wish that you could go see them once more, but the Ministry has already sent to have their memories altered." Dumbeldore stated in his most sincere tone of apology.

"No trouble at all Professor, it never felt like home anyway…" Hermione absentmindedly replied

" your age allows you to live on your own outside of Hogwarts, and with your new family fortune, this will not be a hardship, however since being informed of your relation Narcissa Malloy has requested to meet with you come next Hogsmeade weekend. She had also extended her home, should you ever need family. As you know the Blacks have always looked out for their blood."

Hermione was stunned, this was too much to take in and with that information given, Hermione barely registered signing some documents and given some information on her mothers tribe and their contact information, as well as her new legal forms. Professor McGonnigal walked an almost comatose Hermione to her bed. She helped her get settled for the night and then left her to her own devices.

Surprisingly sleep came easy that night and Hermione slept the deepest sleep she has ever known.


	6. Chapter 6

Veela and her wolf 6

 _ **Bold**_ = fleur's thoughts

 _Italics_ = words spoken in French

So the muses lead me to add a little bit more of twilight characters, I hope you will allow the indulgence, as it seemed to just make sense in the story. I don't plan on having many interactions with these characters so I wouldn't really call it a crossover…but if you guys request I could incorporate more….however keeping in mind this is a fleurmione story first and foremost. No fleurmione interactions as of yet but I'm thinking within the next few chapters they will make contact.

To respond to one reviewer, yes this will have some mature scene (i.e. Smut!), be patient grasshopper, this fic I'm trying to have a slow build. Check out my other stories if you want smut first off, wink wink, know what I mean ;)

Hope you guys are enjoying this :) review if you like, you guys are awesome!

On with the story!

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Fleur**

Word had spread that Lord Voldemort had an daughter at Hogwarts. Harry was inconsolable, as he blankly stared at his breakfast Fleur noticed from across the hall. One of his best mates Hermione Granger was apparently Hermione Riddle, daughter of his parents murderer. How many times had she saved his life? It was widely known that she was the brains of the trio of friends. Even thought Fleur had never seen the girl something stirred in her form her new name alone… **what is happening to me? How can** **this girls name elicit this strange feeling in me?**

The now apparently pureblood witch had yet to be seen, excited chatter could be heard from the Slytherin table. Noticeably Draco had begun silently searching for his now revealed distant cousin, with an almost apologetic expression on his face. Fleur had heard of the punch the tenacious teen gave the blonde male, and had snickered in response. **Serves him right.**

Fleur had never cared about anyone's blood status, as she herself was half Veela with her father being a muggle. Her mother met Emmet on an expedition to the Irish ruins. He was an American exchange student studying music at one of the universities in Dublin when they met. She had heard the story thousands of times from her parents about love at first sight, and to not judge someone's blood status. Fleur could only hope to ever have a love like her parents had for each other. It was quite a scandal when her mother found her mate in not only a muggle, but also an American. However when it was revealed his cousins were vampires from somewhere in Washington state things eased off, they were not the first supernaturals he had met, and was well versed in discretion as well as the subject of mates. Yes, Emmet had been a pleasant addition to their clan. He was such a loving playful father to his girls and always greeted them with a smile and huge hugs with his burley bodybuilder physique. Emmet didn't blink when Apolline told him about him taking her name, as was Veela custom. So Emmet Delacour became the most doting father of their clan, his silly side grounding their family.

Besides this piece of news Fleur was nervous, as this night would be the night the 3 champions would be chosen. As the presumptive heir of the Delacour clan she was required to enter. Besides being in full harmony with her Veela, Fleur was an avid lover of learning, accomplished at potions,, as well as a skilled warrior in weapons of all kinds, most notably being archery. It would be a great honor to represent not only her school, but also her people.

If nothing else, whomever the Beauxbaton's champion was, hopefully they would at least have to beat the Bulgarians. They had a score to settle with those men, a deep seated hatred that usually exploded in violence and or animosity. **Please let me be the one to put Victor in his place, I still owe him from last summer…**

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione slowly roused from sleep this morning in an almost haze. Stretching she moaned at the tense muscles of her neck and back. Why was she so tense? _Oh yeah that's right...Voldemort…Tom Riddle is my father….and my mother is some sort of shape shifter…werewolf…OH MERLIN! HARRY! He must hate_ _me!_

She vaguely remembered Professor McGonagal excusing her from her classes today if she chooses not to go,, for the adjustment she might need. Dobby had also been given the go ahead to be on her call to bring her meals, as he was recently employed with the kitchen staff. The first ever paid position held by an Elf, something that made Hermione smile at the thought.

Sitting up she noticed a few letters that had been dropped off while she slumbered, one in particular caught her eye from none other than Narcissa Malfoy. _This should be interesting…_

Hermione had seen her from a distance and remembered the blonde beauty, seeming cold and aloof, like the proper pureblood matriarch. Sister to Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione's friend Andromeda. Andromeda had been like the mother she had always wished she had, always ready giving of warm hugs and support when needed. Narcissa had retained a fragment of her Black heritage with the shock of black hair on her platinum blond head. Looking very striking and attractive to be sure.

Unfolding the letter, not being able to stop the curiosity she read:

 **Dearest cousin:**

 **This letter is to welcome you to our family as well as give you a brief history of your mothers side of the family you may not be aware of. I would like to apologize for my sons previous behavior towards you, and promise nothing of the sort will be coming at you ever again from anyone in either our family or the Slytheryn house. Had we known of your blood relation we would have taken you under our wing immediately , as Blacks we take care of our own. Rest assured if you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask, we are prepared to take over any parental needs, as well as offer you a place at our residence . It would be our honor to get to know you**

 **I hope you might indulge me and meet at the next Hogsmeade weekend at the Three Broomsticks Inn for a lunch so we can get further acquainted. I have taken the liberty to contact your godmother, whom I'm told you are very close to already, my sister Andromeda. As well as your godfather from your mothers tribe Jacob Black. Both believed you to be deceased along with your mother and I'm sure will be overjoyed to speak with you and answer the many questions you may have.**

 **Your mother was a fierce, loving, and intelligent woman. She came from America, living on an Native American reservation just outside of Forks, Washington. It may surprise you to know that not only are you part warewolf, but also part Native American. Your complexion is truly a mix of your birth parents.**

 **Long before her first shift she was engaged to the now pack leader, before either knew what that meant. After his first shift, her cousin came to visit her from college and when his eyes met her cousin that's when they imprinted. I am told you are the called the brightest witch of your age, therefore I assume that you are familiar with magical beings mating/imprinting rituals.**

 **Leah, your mother harbored much pain from this experience, so much so that her shift was immediate. The tribe, started by our dear cousin Epheriam Black, had never had a female shifter, so her shift was definitely unexpected. The problem started with the pack mind, they could see and hear each other's thoughts, so constantly having to see and hear his thoughts about her cousin became too much. Five years of this existence drew in her breaking point, and she requested to leave the pack to finally get peace of mind. Werewolves are pack animals and as such do not seek out a solitary existence. However, as she was not only the first ever female shifter, but also heartbroken she was given permission on the condition that she stay with her cousins here in England. While this side of the family has never had the warewolf gene, it is still family and she could be accepted.**

 **Leah Clearwater stayed with our family starting Bellatrix's 6th year at Hogwarts and my 2nd year. The Leah I knew from that time was a happy, lovable, and fiercely loyal friend. She would often shift and walk us kids around, I remember riding her back in wolf form often as a child. She was a beautiful Grey wolf, graceful and cunning as a wolf. It was on one of those walks when we had friends visiting from school when she first met Tom. The moment their eyes met they both knew. She hurriedly went behind a tree and changed back pulling on some clothes and formally met your father. Their love was instant, and he seemed to soothe her insecurities, and she calmed his soul as well.**

 **They got were together for 5 years before the first wizzarding war, your mother was a fierce fighter. Protecting her imprint with her life. You were conceived in love and your parents couldn't be happier.**

 **Word got around to the Order that your mother was pregnant and due any day. You were barely 1 hour old when they came to take you. Your mother shifted in a fit of rage but was immediately killed, being weak from just giving birth, and you were believed deceased as well. The same wizard was said to kill you both. Claiming self defense, the coward. Your father was inconsolable, for weeks. This wizard had a wife who had given birth to a bouncing baby boy. The injustice of this fact was not left on your father. Planning went underway and once he had a plan he acted, going after his wolf and child's murderer, his name was James Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

So I think I have written and re-written this chapter 3 times…trying to get this just right

Disclaimer: one reviewer graciously pointed out that my explanation of Hermione's parentage would not be considered pureblood by the original stories' standards…as Tom Riddle was a half blood and Leah was a magical creature…so let's just agree it's artistic license and go with it. I will be going back to the first chapter and updating to reflect that. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused. That being said, if something else seems a little off from the original story just assume it's the same thing and just the way my mind works

NSFW! Not with our two leading ladies…but definetly lemons!

italics =spoken French

italics underlined =Hermione's thoughts

bold =Fleur's thoughts

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

7

 **Fleur**

 **Tri-wizard champion…I can't believe I got picked….**

It was evening and the names had been picked for the champions to represent their schools. Victor as suspected was picked, she had been picked, and then in a twist Harry Potter had also been picked. It was quite the scandal when the headmaster said his name. Harry had stood up and yelled "ok who put my name in? I swear to Merlin I will find out! Professor I refuse to compete in this contest I DID NOT ENTER!" He then stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Snape had rolled his eyes and had been sent to collect the unruly teen quickly. Five minutes later being dragged by his ear he had been led to the hall where the other teen competitors awaited.

Fleur and Victor had been seething at each other. Ready to get in a full on argument when the Professor and young Harry had joined them. After the rules and instructions were handed out to the three champions they were released for the night. Victor jostled Fleur's shoulder as he passed and she growled in response, her eyes flickering a golden hue.

As they made their way up to join the others who were still lingering in the Great Hall Fleur could hear many criticizing the young Potter. Harry's supposed best mate Ron was the loudest in opposition to Harry's representation of their school. This made Fleur think he was just jealous and rolled her eyes in response.

Fleur had a brief conversation with Madame Maxine and was released to her free time tonight, which is how she found herself wandering the halls at twilight to clear her mind. Passing by one particularly dark classroom she could have sworn she heard soft banging and moaning…she moved closer unable to stop the pull she felt…

"petit louve!... _don't stop! Mmmmmm_ " MON DIEU!

 **Ah so that's what I'm hearing, lucky them…** she chucked to herself but had some residual anger for some reason, like it should be her on the other side of that door...her Veela growled to her something about ' **mine** '…Fleur shook her head and thought her Veela was just cranky.

She slowly retreated and couldn't stop her curiosity when she heard the door latch open and a seventh year blonde French student looking very satisfied and slightly mussed exited the classroom. Seeing a lingering, slow, and sensual kiss to a very attractive brunette with her eyes closed. She heard the Gryffindor whisper something she couldn't quite make out in French as the young Beauxbaton student slinked away slowly. Stumbling as she took her exit.

 **So…this must be the petit louve I keep hearing about…seems like it's not all hype. She is quite smooth and beautiful.. I wonder what color of eyes she…**

Suddenly her thought process was interrupted when she stumbled over a broom she didn't see in her path. This caused said brunette to smirk and saunter over to the prone Veela. Keeping her eyes down she offered her hand and helped the young Delacour up. Once standing she noticed that the brunette was slightly taller than her, and smelled like the sweetest scent she had ever experienced. A kiss was placed on Fleur's hand and using her other the brunette wandlessly produced a flower saying while looking down , " _a pretty flower for a pretty lady"_

Fleur said " _smooth, very smooth, your reputation precedes you petit louve but know that I am not that easy to impress"_

" _People of importance never are…_ " the brunette beauty was distracted by sound coming from the hallway before she could look up. She released the hand she was holding, turned without pause and said over her shoulder " _until next time beautiful_ "

Surprised and flustered at the swift shift, Fleur questioned " _what is your name?"_

The brunette stumbled to a stop abruptly, but recovered saying " _I don't have much use for names these days Fleur Delacour "_

* * *

 **Hermione**

Anger hot bubbling anger coursed through her blood and skin, " JAMES F-ING POTTER! You're joking , right?!" She yelled at her letter for the twentieth time.

She knew from all accounts Harry's father was a right git growing up, why Lilly went for James and not Snape she would never know. The pictures of him as a kid alone was enough proof for Hermione to have her mind made up of the twerp. She had thought as he aged he had turned into a good guy. Apparently not. The letter had gone on to say that this was not The Order's plan, but James and a few friends alone, not even his wife knew what he did. This soothed her frazzled nerves slightly knowing that The Order she so proudly belonged to wasn't behind her mothers' murder.

Her parents, Merlin that was still weird to think, both were no angels, far from it. Voldemort was hell bent on pure blood supremacy as well as power. He had killed and ordered the deaths of so many, she had trouble dealing. Leah, her mother was tenacious and fiercely loyal to her mate almost to a fault. She hadn't grown up in this world, and it wasn't like she couldn't understand the intricacies of what was at stake, she just didn't care. For her it was simple, protect her pack and defend their lands. Some instincts just can't be ignored.

Apparently the only person who knew Hermione was alive was James. Leading the others to believe she had died along with her mother. He hid her from even those he trusted the most. The placement with the Grangers was one done in haste. Voldemort never even saw his daughter, as Leah had given birth unexpectedly while he was away on mission.

After downing polyjuice potion James introduced the Grangers to a young Hermione and then forged birth documents stating that the Grangers were the birth parents and that she was much younger than she looked. The spell was cast and they never knew otherwise. James didn't even look into who these people were, and didn't even take into account that they never wanted kids in the first place. He just dropped her off at the first muggle house he saw when he apparated to the first London suburb he went to.

 _So not only am I a pureblood, but I'm also part warewolf/shifter or whatever. Will I change too, I know my mom did, but that was an anomaly…I know I can transfigured objects well, but maybe that's why I cant transfigured myself into an animingus…_ distracted by too much on her mind she felt hot all over, like she was coming down with a fever that desperately needed to break. " I need to calm down..I need…"

Suddenly a thought creeped into her head, she didn't need violence, she needed distraction to clear her mind. Maybe a certain French connection could soothe her nerves. She would not stop tonight, she needed more, she needed release….she needed to feel a young woman screaming in ecstasy, writhing in her arms.

With a focus she rarely gave anything outside of the library she cleared her mind and left the comfort of her dorm for the first time that day.

It was evening after the evening meal and most were already at their dorm rooms or common rooms. This left the hallways blissfully almost empty. Hermione however knew of a certain seventh year blonde beauty who had stolen a kiss or two in the library before and always wanted more…maybe I shouldn't leave her so…un satisfied today…Hermione smirked ask she thought and growled?...to herself.

So with this thought she headed over to where she had seen that particular beauty from time to time lingering

* * *

 _Mmmmm_ petit louve!

Hermione had Colette, the seventh year blonde French student, against the door of an abandoned classroom. Her blue dress was half off her body showcasing her amazing breast and Hermione had her dress bunched up around her waist. Her hand was encased in the young French witch, only her thumb was outside the amazing heat putting pressure on Colette's silky clit. The French woman had her legs me arms wrapped around Hermione in an equal state of undress, with their perky breast pressed together. Colette squeezing not only Hermione's hand from the inside but her back, occasionally scratching her nails leaving red marks in its wake. Hermione was in pure ecstasy, pumping powerfully into the blonde. Whispering sweet nothings, encouraging the older witch into her 3rd or was it her 4th orgasm of the night, she pushed on. Gently but firmly she pushed and held finally the French witch screamed

"petit louve!... _don't stop! Mmmmmm"_ MON DIEU!

Hermione slowed down her movements and kissed the beauty passionately. Wandlessly dressing both of them she opened the door all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Collette smiled and began walking away stumbling slightly and Hermione chuckled to herself, until she heard a sound off to the side and one Fleur Delacour lying prone on the ground.

Hermione sauntered over to help the other blonde beauty up she felt her chest almost vibrate and a foreign voice distantly speak ' _mine_ '. Hermione shook her head and wandlessly produced a flower stating _'a pretty flower for a pretty lady_ '. As she kissed her hand eyes downcast

The blonde said " _smooth, very smooth, your reputation precedes you petit louve, but know that I am not that easy to impress"_

Hermione thought, _well she knows about me, that's good… she definetly doesn't disappoint, I haven't seen her since the first day, and yet I haven't been able to get her out of my mind...something is different about her, and why does she smell so good?_

She replied

" _People of importance never are…"_ but before she could even get a glimpse of her eyes a sound in the distance was made, and for some reason her anger spiked at being interrupted, not wanting to scare the beauty she turned without pause and said over her shoulder " _until next time beautiful"_

Surprised and flustered at the swift shift, Fleur questioned " _what is your name?_ "

Hermione really didn't want to begin to think how to describe how she was the daughter of the darkest wizard in England…she would hate me…the thought made her silently whimper unconsciously…she stumbled to a stop abruptly, but recovered saying _"I don't have much use for names these days Fleur Delacour "_


	8. Chapter 8

Finally had the wife read this story so far…her first comment…

"Needs more smut!"

Well who am I to deny such a beautiful creature..

Hermione thoughts= italics underlined

Fleur's thoughts =bold

Spoken French= italics

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

Ch 8

 **Fleur**

In a haze she began to become aware of chestnut curls cascading down her thighs. Hands wondering up her milky white skin devouring her bare body. Sensually caressing her abdomen up to her perky breasts. A slow tantalizing lick had her moaning and grasping the head of said chestnut curls eyes downcast. Egging on her lover who continued her slow ministrations. Slowly licking her lower lips of her womanhood, up, down, sucking as she went just missing that spot where she needed her the most. Fleur began whimpering closer to her climax but denied every time, with slow careful strong licks.

 _I…I… I neeed…_

Fleur didn't get to finish her thought as she felt her lover fiercely attack her needy clit, feeling a low possessive growl reverberating from the chest below.

Oui. Oui. Oui!

She had never felt such fire, such passion, she was lost to it. Slamming her eyes shut she felt the explosion as she came hard screaming clutching the hair of her lover. Convulsing and dripping wet she felt truly spent for the first time in her life. Sure she had lovers before but this was a sense of completeness she had only read about in books.

Once she came back to herself she caressed the head of her lover convincing her to come cuddle on top of her spent body, the lover placed one final kiss to her womanhood saying

" _I will never get enough of you, you are my everything love"_

Upon hearing the voice Fleur realized her lover was petit louve…urging her upwards, the brunette slowly kissed her way upwards slowly beginning to raise her eyelids…

Bang bang bang!

 **What**?

 _Fleur! Wake your feathery_ _ass up, you nearly woke up the entire carriage_!

Sitting up fast, sweating, panting, and…very wet she blinked slowly, finally joining the waking world

 **Oh Merlin! I was only dreaming… ?!**

* * *

 **Hermione**

Last night had turned out to be a much more enjoyable night than it started out. She was still coming to grips with her blood status as well as parentage. However, she felt calmer somehow, like a beast inside her was humming contently.

Her skin stayed warm from the briefest of contact with the blonde Veela. She was intrigued by this beauty, as she was finally able calm down enough to sleep after their brief meeting. She blushed at the thought of being discovered in such a compromising position last night, as she was usually so good about setting wards and being discrete with her liaisons.

Collette had been exquisite, a great distraction that allowed them both to blow off some steam. Her previous feeling of burning up almost a ghost of a memory. She was finally calm enough write a list to focus on the problems at hand:

1) Her father was: The Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, Voldemort, Voldeypants, snake face, I got your nose, opposite Pinocchio, and Hermione's personal favorite -Nobody Nose the trouble I've seen….

2) Apparently her father was quite the looker in his youth, upon seeing pictures of her parents Narcissa included in her correspondence he looked very much like the star in the muggle movie "Quiz Show". Her apparent adoptive mother had said the star was "dreamy". …

3) Her mother was a shape shifter and Hermione might be one as well

4) Her believed parents the Grangers were no longer her guardians, she was effectively emancipated, as she was now apparently very wealthy from her family's vaults that she now had access to

5) Harry Potter her best mate, her unofficial brother's dad had killed her mom and believed had killed her too, which caused Hermione's father to hunt down and kill his family.

6) Narcissa and Draco were family and wanted to meet her at Hogsmeade next weekend

7) Andromeda Tonks and some American shape shifter from her mothers' tribe were her Godparents

8) She needed to talk to Harry

9) She also had a strong craving for Crepes…and French toast...and blondes...

 _Well better tackle a response to Narcissa first._

Lady Malfoy,

I would like to take a moment and thank you for all of your valuable information and insight, it has helped dearly. As we have not been properly introduced I would love to meet with you next Hogsmeade weekend as I find myself suddenly without family and am still coming to terms with everything. As you can see I am sending my familiar Crookshanks through the flu network as I do not have access to an owl of my own. He is a lazy cat and loves belly rubs and tuna as payment for delivery. I am looking forward to getting better aquatinted with those who knew my parents, and fellow family members.

With fondness

Hermione

She didn't know what last name she should use, so she just left it as such. After a brief discussion with Crooks she attached the letter to his collar and sent him on his way, bribing him with catnip on his return. She would need to discuss with Professor McGonnigal about her introducing him to that addictive weed to her familiar while in animingus form later…the woman was incorrigible with Crooks.

Crookshanks turned around kicked some fly powder and meowed into the fireplace and skidded off towards his intended destination…how that worked was a mystery to her…

Next up she knew she needed to find Harry and have a long discussion with him. Their fathers had done terrible things, but that didn't have to mean they should grow apart. She treasured her bond with the brunette boy. So she got ready and went off to the Great Hall for breakfast and to seek him out.

Conversations seemed to stop everywhere she walked, fighting off a growl at the attention she shook her head and walked through the entryway. All commotion ceased as she rolled her eyes and walked towards her usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

She sat down across from Ron and Harry

"Good morning Harry"

"Hermione…"

" we should talk"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to the reviewer who corrected my French, I will be going back and correcting un petit loup to petite louve. I do appreciate being corrected on this! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying the ride. Lots of progress happening in this chapter.

Life has been a little crazy and I've been trying to stay on track with the updates and am finally happy enough with how this chapter turned out to update it.

bold= Hermione's thoughts

italics = french

italics and underlined= fleur's thoughts

Lemons this chapter!

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Hermione**

" we need to talk…really 'mione?"

"What?" Hermione replied slightly irked

" oh nothing, just nothing good ever comes from that statement"

Hermione felt herself getting warmer and suppressed a…growl? **Ok so something is definitely happening to me, I think I need to contact my godfather about shifters or maybe the library has something…**

"Hello Hermione, did you hear anything I said the last minute?" Harry said waiving his hands around

"Shut it mate, she's you-know-who's spawn, why would you listen to anything she says" Ron interjected scowling from down the table

"Probably because she saved both our hides more times than we can count, and she doesn't abandon her friends at the first sign of difficulty, unlike you mate. Besides, since when did you start talking to me again?"

Ron grumbled something incoherent behind the muffin he stuffed angrily into his mouth

Harry and Hermione simultaneously rolled their eyes and turned back to each other.

"Anyway, why don't we meet outside on the hill overlooking Hagrid's home after breakfast…say in an hour?" Hermione suggested

Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione grabbed an apple, turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Fleur**

 ** _Dark in the city night is a wire_**

 ** _Steam in the subway earth is afire_**

 _Nooooo….don't want to wake up…._

…

 ** _Woman you want me give me a sign_**

 ** _And catch my breathing even closer behind_**

…..

 _Mmmmmm too early_

 ** _In touch with the ground_**

 ** _I'm on the hunt down I'm after you_**

 ** _Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd_**

 ** _And I'm hungry like the …_**

 _Fine I'm up, I'm up!_

Fleur slowly came into the land of the living after her charmed musical alarm clock started going off with her favorite muggle oldies station.

A giggle erupted behind her and Fleur remembered last night suddenly vividly. After meeting petite louve she realized she had some pent up energy to burn. She ran into a beautiful brunette Hufflepuff with piercing blue eyes. She had brought her back to her room at the carriage and had a good time relieving their stress…come on she is a Veela after all.

While Veela are known as very sexual creatures, actual details pertaining to them are kept within the species and mates of the species. Veela would be free to enjoy themselves as was their nature until they found their mates. The moment their eyes would lock on their intended they would no longer be able to get any satisfaction from anyone else, nor would they desire close relations with another in such a manner.

With a smirk Fleur quickly wandlessly and wordlessly cleaned both her teeth and the brunettes teeth before she rolled over and began enjoying the naked flesh beneath her once more. Caressing a full pert breast with one hand and sliding her thigh between the already wet young female's core giving delicious pressure that caused a deep moan to escape the girls throat.

Smirking Fleur pressed harder until she slipped a hand down to where the girl needed her most. Feeling the wet lips of the younger witch's core spurred her on her slow ministrations…

 **In the great hall an hour later…ok an hour and a half later…or was it two hours later…let's just say post morning sex later**

Fleur had been speaking with her classmates and sister over breakfast ignoring everyone else as per usual, when she noticed everyone else had stopped talking. She glanced over to see none other than her petite louve

… _wait…?...mine?…umm I mean petite louve_ ,well she saw the back of her anyway. She didn't hear the confrontation but could feel the tenseness in the Gryffindor.

She felt a need deep within her to comfort the witch, her Veela urging her grumbling at her inaction, _why was her Veela being so cranky?_

She shook her head and saw the girl walk away and soon after conversations began once more. Collette to her left said, 'hard to believe that young witch could be the daughter of you know who'

Fleur thought back to the previous night "I don't have much use for names these days Fleur Delacour "

It had all made sense. Not wanting to be judged by something you cannot control. She was brought out of her musings when she saw Victor get up out of the corner of her eye and hurriedly follow where the brunette had left.

 _Not understanding her instincts she immediately got up and followed him, knowing he was up to no good if he was following her girl…wait, what? First a cranky Veela, now a possessive Veela something wasn't going right, she would need to figure this out later, but firs_ t _she needed to intercept this thug before he could cause any damage._

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione had been sitting out in a ledge of a rock overlooking Haggrid's hut. She decided to sit out here to clear her head for the upcoming discussion with Harry. She absentmindedly searched her pockets and thumbed the letter she had received that morning from a familiar owl. Tonks has named their family owl 'owl Pacino'. He was a funny owl that had dropped on her head while she was sleeping. Apparently he had fallen from the window where he was waiting for Hermione to wake up. Such a clutzy owl she had giggled as she had helped the owl up. Hooting flapping his wings he puffed his chest and extended his leg falling over once more.

She got the letter from the leg and gave Owley a treat before he got up and flew away. Laughing to her memory from the morning she read the letter quickly and began to smile, apparently she had been notified of Hermione's parentage and was over the moon she was her godmother! Andromeda has known such a deep loss with first her goddaughter before ever meeting her and her beloved Ted. Now she had a small sliver of her past back and to top it off it was her favorite brunette Gryffindor.

They had become close at the Order meetings and Tonks(nymph) had instantly taken a liking to the girl, pranking her mercilessly like a older sister. Andromeda suggested a meet up over Christmas break or joining Narcissa when they met up at a Hogsmeade next. Even as she had been shunned from most of the Black family, her sisters had apparently kept contact in secret. A sister's love goes deeper than blood status of whom they decide to marry. The pure blood fanaticism could not affect their bond,including Bella's love for her sister apparently.

She was lost in her musings until she heard footsteps behind her, she turned just in time to see creepy Krum as he grabbed her wrist dropping her off the ledge. This caused Hermione to stumble closer to the Bulgarian.

She immediately felt rage, **who does this stupid boy think he is?** She thought to herself and she felt herself warm and tremble significantly.

'Herm-i-no-ni-ni! I had to come and see you and tell you that you can finally let the ruse down and be mine.'

' what are you talking about?' Hermione said as she pulled her wrist away from the dumb boy.

' I liked your breasts before, and your face was average, but now that I know your are the daughter of the dark lord I know we are meant to be, I'm a loyal follower of your father's see, plus you don't throw yourself at me like the other girls, so that means you are meant to be mine'. Krum pulled up his sleeve, and muttered a reveal spell to show the dark mark on his forearm

'…what…average..my breasts...I'M NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!' Hermione screamed

At that exact moment Fleur came up behind the brunette Gryffindor and said, ' Victor I suggest you leave the girl alone'

'Mind your own business Veela,' Krum sneered getting in front of Hermione bumping her to the ground unknowingly in the process

'It is my business when you are arguing with, yet ANOTHER female. Is this going to go like last time Krum, don't think I'll let you harm another woman.'

'She was my girlfriend until you, not yours you whore! I'm going to teach you a lesson, like I taught her, once and for all!'

The moment he said that Hermione stood, turned around and locked eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The Earth seemed to shift entirely, where she had previously been floating she now felt tied forever to this woman stronger than steel cables in every direction. She breathed in and felt alive for the first time, one word came from deep within, almost foreign but familiar at the same time, one word resounding " **MATE**!" It was then that she knew she was like her mother and had just found her imprint like her mother had found in her father and she would do anything for this woman, be anything for this woman. She was her life, her love, her everything.

* * *

 **Fleur**

Fleur was livid, _who did this Bulgarian boy think he was?! Even bumping the very female he was trying to woo in his haste. I can't wait to teach him a_ …she stopped, eyes locking on pools of brown, her scent enveloped her fluttering her heart, her Veela rejoiced, and she remembered the conversation she had with her mom…

 _"It's in the eyes, once you lock on your whole world stops, your world becomes them and they you. They will be the only ones in a room that can be unaffected by your Thrall, besides already coupled beings. You will be drawn by their scent, looking at their form will make you feel entranced, and you will want nothing other than to be with them, to be whatever they need from you. If you don't see or smell them, your body will know they are near by sending you into a sense of almost longing_ "

 _MATE_! Her Veela inside her screamed overjoyed! I've found her!

At that exact moment the oblivious bumbling Bulgarian blithering bafoon grabbed Fleur by the shoulders shoving her harshly to the ground and away from her mate. He immediately dove for her holding her down by one forearm, raising his other fist to deliver a strong blow when he heard an ear piercing yell, followed by loud ripping and cracking sounds.. Silence….then a growl permeated behind him giving him pause, allowing Fleur to knee him in the groin and fall to the side off of her.

Turning to see the source of the sound both Fleur and Victor saw a oversized wolf black as night, with the most piercing gold eyes they had ever seen. Fleur longed to run her fingers through her mate's fur and was more than a little turned on by her love's new form and powerful presence.

"Her-mi-no-nini what has that beast done with you, I vill avenge you!" Krum shouted as he stumbled up still holding his pained crotch with one hand, grasping his wand in the other. A crucio was beginning to leave his lips when another ripping sound echoed behind him, feathers exploded and a very pissed off Veela tackled him to the ground.

"You will not harm my mate!" Fleur exclaimed fury and fire dancing in her eyes

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Victor began struggling when a flurry of movement happened to him, all he could see in his field of vision was a flurry of fur and feathers. He had never felt this kind of pain, down was up and he could not believe he might die by these beasts.

'STUPIFY!' Harry yelled powerfully separating the three beings, the Veela and wolf shook their heads and immediately went to each other checking each other out for injuries. The wolf licking the Veela's ruffled wing while the Veela leaned her forehead against the strong shoulder of the wolf.

Oblivious to the Bulgarian moving to the side grasping for his wand Harry saw this movement and yelled 'immobulous!' freezing the daft boy.

Harry had been walking up to the meeting point when he saw Hermione explode into a huge black wolf, and watched the entire scene play out. He knew from Haggrid's lessons that he had just witnessed two magical creatures finding their mates. Harry knew to keep his distance from a newly mated unmarked pair. Only a fool would intervene…obviously that fool would be Victor…he really creeped Harry out too. What's with that dunderhead…one leviosa later he was leading the Bulgarian away from the scene. He would find Hermione later and have that discussion. No matter who's daughter she was, she was still like a sister to him and would not leave her high and dry like Ron would tend to do at the drop of a hat

* * *

 **Fleur**

Fleur slowly transformed back, thankfully keeping most of her dignity in tact, only really ripping the back of her shirt where her beautiful wings broke free. Holding and petting her wolf's strong jaw, nuzzling sweetly. She mused quietly 'petite louve…hmm' Fleur spoke..'an appropriate nickname, although not so petite are you my love?'

' _Wait…my friends…your reputation…oh my god…am I the only Frenchwoman you haven't been with?!'_

The wolf's eyes went wide as saucers and began looking off the the side and down, digging in the dirt seemingly absentmindedly with one paw.

 _"I will be having a conversation with my classmates…This stops NOW. petite louve. YOU ARE MINE! No one else will ever have you, I am no saint but Veela mate for life, I will be yours as you will be mine. Change back and say it_!'

After a few tries the wolf began transitioning back to a slightly taller more muscular, completely nude witch. Fleur's eyes went black and the scent of her arousal filled the air.

Hermione closed her eyes and sniffed with her new heightened senses, eyes flashing gold for a brief moment, going on pure instinct, pushing the blonde against the close boulder trapping her mate, placing both arms on either side of Fleur. Growling slowly, sniffing her neck, scenting her mate with a long lick to her neck and Fleur's eyes rolled back in her head. The nude witch pressed her body into the Veela feeling a low purr resounding from the Veela below her. Both women lost to their instincts to drive to claim their mate, to take them, mark them as their own. Nature overriding everything else, until they heard a twig snap off in the distance.

Haggrid's was walking back to his shack from the Forbidden Forrest, whistling a happy tune walking with Fang, completely unaware of what was happening over 400 meters away from his house.

Fleur was the first to snap out of it, and looked down at her mate..she immediately put her blue cape around her witch. No one gets to see her mate but her!

She needed to snap the wolf out of it, so she lightly swatted her across her nose like a normal house pet. ' _I said say it_!'

Hermione shook her head, smiled and dropped to both knees hugging the French woman around her waist solemnly swearing fealty to her love, telling her that wolves mate for life as well. Looking up to the Veela with such love and adoration that Fleur could not question her sincerity.

Cupping the kneeling wolf's jaw, she dropped to her knees and kissed her for their first loving kiss. Every story ever written could not do this moment justice. Kissing her mate was life altering, explosions of joy, arousal, and need drove them to deepening the kiss. Wandering hands began to caress everything they could reach until they heard someone clearing their throat.

A growl came out of Hermione's throat on pure instinct, placing the smaller witch behind her as she stood up. Until she saw who had interrupted them and she felt a familial bond tug at her heart, knowing they were somehow safe. The professor had always treated her more like a surrogate daughter and favorite student. Now it seemed her wolf bonded with the feline in a familial way.

Professor McGonigal stood there looking slightly uncomfortable seeing her favorite student in such a compromising position. As an animingus she too had felt the pull of a mate from her own past lover, and knew not to separate the two. The feline had always known of the bond Hermione and her shared and looked out for the young Gryffindor.

'Oh my, Miss Granger…errr Riddle, perhaps it would be prudent to take your mate somewhere more private…and preferably less…um …nude…'. The professor said ending it with a wink and a smirk.

Hermione blanched and came back to her human self looking down and seeing the cape had flown open and closed it quick.

Mumbling a quick 'thank you professor'. She picked up her stunned blonde, reverse koala style hugging her close also keeping her modesty in tact and sprinted off towards the Forbidden Forrest with her mate in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

Quick update, short chapter but thought this got across what I was wanting from it. Next chapter will definitely be longer and will finally get to what most of you guys have been waiting for.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, as well as some liberties have been taken from the original story.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Hermione**

 **MATE! MUST CLAIM MATE, MUST MARK MATE!**

Hermione's inner wolf was chanting over and over in her head, she couldn't agree more. Seeing her mate for the first time she fell in love. Any hesitation in understanding how her mother could love the Dark Lord went away the second she looked in her imprint's eyes.

She was quickly carrying her precious cargo at a jog to a close by cave she knew to be uninhabited, and far away from anyone. She had discovered it the prior year with Harry when they were running from an out of control werewolf Professor Lupin.

On the way back to the castle's infirmary after that run-in she was stopped by Luna questioning why she had three, what almost looked like pimples in a triangular shape above one her lips to the upper side. Luna mused the Nargels must have tried to give her whiskers, but Luna being Luna was simply smiled at by the polite Hermione and went upon her way disbelieving the underlying truth in the statement. Thinking back on it now, she realized that maybe Luna often knew more than people believed. Her knowledge of unknown magical creatures was something she would want to further discuss with the Ravenclaw.

But first she had other more important things to consider…like the beautiful mate in her arms.

She had been somewhat surprised when she first exploded into a wolf, but then again after Narcissa's letter she did think it was a possibility. What surprised her the most was when she phased back, well besides being totally naked…she had grown significantly to a impressive 5'11 and had grown muscular. It wasn't an overwhelming amount of muscle, more like going from a gangly soft teenager to a adult female cross fitter. She was still undeniably female, just stronger and tougher. All of her senses had grown, she could smell the Centaurs over 500 meters away, could hear the centipedes in the trees as she passed by and she could see clearly nearly twice the distance she could previously day or night. Her intellect and memory were the only things not altered. She was still herself at her core being, just now she was, she didn't know..more? She knew from Haggrid's lectures that the instinctual voice in her head was her inner wolf guiding her. She knew she wanted to be in harmony with this side of herself, so she instantly accepted it and felt truly at peace for the first time in her life. Everything began to make sense, her past, her parents, her school, the temper, the baguettes…even the scents leading up to now.

She had wondered if the previous outburst from her mate would be the last. Much about Veela was kept secret, but they were known to be very possessive creatures of their mates. Wolves were as well, so she knew that she would need to quash any advances by the female population she had indulged in the past and quick. A jealous Veela was sure to be fiery, and she did not want to cause her mate any added unneeded stress. She only had eyes for Fleur.

That one word, Fleur brought a huge smile to the shifter's face as she was running. Fleur Delacour was her mate, this beautiful, intelligent, sexy witch was hers for…how long do Veela's live…for that matter how long do shifters live…? A trip to the library was definitely in order, along with reaching out to her mothers tribe in America.

Her human side wanted to be able to get to know this woman before anything happened physically, wanted to wine and dine her, because she was special to her and deserved everything in the world she could provide. This witch would be her forever, but Hermione knew she had to listen to her wolf. Her imprint was a Tri-Wizard champion and would constantly be in danger in her tasks. She was also a Veela, very sexual creatures and had everyone desiring them constantly. She barely suppressed a growl at the thought of anyone trying to touch her witch. Both of them had not been virgins, of this she was sure, but at one glance everything changed. She didn't care about the past, every other encounter now seemed meaningless, and all that mattered was the future with her imprint. Her wolf demanded that she mark her mate, to lay claim to her as her imprint would undoubtedly lay claim to her. This would soothe her inner beast while her love would be competing and while on Hogwarts grounds around the teenage male population. Her wolf hoped that her mark would be something her mate would proudly wear.

Realizing she had a familial bond, like a surrogate mother with Professor McGonigal was not all together too surprising. The moment she met the professor she felt at ease in her presence. Throughout the years she knew she could come to the professor for a myriad of issues. She was patient with the young Gryffindor and always was quick to reference a text in either the library at Hogwarts or her personal library to which she would let borrow. The only familial love she had ever truly felt was from both her and Molly Weasley.

The professor's camaraderie with her familiar was another thing all together. Crookshanks took to McGonigal almost instantly. Many times Minerva had either half-shifted or fully shifted to her animingus to either explain things to Crooks or to just converse with the usually cantankerous cat. The day Minerva had the elves build the tiny flu network for Crooks was hilarious and absolutely adorable.

After seeing Harry react on the hill she knew that Harry would understand that their chat would be put on hold. Her brother, she hoped would still stay true to who he was. He was a good friend and faithful, a bit emotionally stunted in the way most teenage boys were, but he was a steadfast companion.

She guessed that her being gay was let out of the bag at what happened. How the males didn't ever figure that one out was beyond her, no matter how discrete she had been.. Ron was the worst and always thought he would end up with her. He told her as much often, to which she would normally roll her eyes and walk away muttering 'bloody git' to herself.

She would not hide her mate of that she was sure, she wanted everyone to see who she was mated to. Proud of who her beautiful witch was as a person she could think of no other whom to spend her life with. She could see forever in the French witch, even though it was way too early she knew she was irrevocably in love.

Coming to the opening of the cave she reached for her wand still thankfully strapped to her leg in her holster. She lit up the cave and slowed down to a walk to the back of the cave. Lighting a camp fire she gently placed Fleur down on a soft bed she had wordlessly transfigured from a large boulder.

Standing after placing the witch down on the bed, she undid the strap holding the borrowed cape in place. The Veela's eyes went from the human blue eyes to completely black almost avian shaped eyes. Hermione could sense the Veela was taking over the witch and heard a low purr of approval. Scenting the air she could smell the Veela's arousal and she let out a low growl in approval accompanied by a genuine smile at her imprint.

' _Why Miss Delacour you seem to be wearing too many clothes'_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

bold- Fleur's thoughts

italics underlined- Hermione's thoughts

spoken in italics is spoken in french

NSFW! Finally fleurmione! 10 chapters of buildup to this! Thank you to everyone reading and hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come!

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Fleur**

Swift inhumanly fast air rushing past almost through her was what she was feeling as she clung to her nearly naked mate.

 **Mate! Mon dieu I have found my mate! I can't believe I really found my mate!**

Fleur didn't care who Hermione's birth father was, she didn't care that she turned into the sexiest wolf she had ever seen. And when she first shifted back naked…Fleur didn't know it was possible but she became even more beautiful, strong, fierce and yes, definitely sexy. In the blink of an eye she shot up half a foot and grew well defined still feminine muscles. She could feel through the thin layer of her own cape the swell of her generous breast pressing into her wolf's perfect chest. Her center to her mates stomach moving in delicious friction with every step. So close to her early naked unmarked mate was driving her close to madness. Knowing it was herself whom was keeping her mate's modesty in tact with both her own body and her clothing stirred something deep in the Veela.

Hermione moved with such grace Fleur thought, as she clung tighter to her wolf. Her wolf, the thought brought a smile to her face, she had always been told children of the moon were beasts when transformed, but she saw nothing of that. Instead Hermione's protectiveness came out, and with her she was docile almost, very loving. How she had checked her own beast over for injuries was the most tender experience she had ever had in her young life. Fleur pondered if her mate truly was a child of the moon or something else, had a Veela ever mated to a wolf before? She would have to ask her maman to be sure. Her father…what would her father think? He was such a loving man, and his family in America were vampires, so maybe he wouldn't care? Maybe he would have some insight…That is a subject for another time either way.

A plan had to be formed to fully claim her wolf in front of her fellow beauxbaton students. The carriage would definitely know who her little wolf belongs to! Even now her jealousy and temper flared at the thought of other women getting to enjoy HER MATE before her! But she shook her head and nuzzled into the incredibly warm neck and cheek of the woman holding her. She squeezed everywhere a little bit harder at the thought and received a deep approval rumble in the chest holding her. The look on her wolf's face the moment Fleur had put two and two together about her mate and petit louve was, now, comical. Even in her transformed self she was adorable. After she had transformed back naked, Fleur's Veela brain had nearly short circuited and all sense of thought left her body except for her lust for her mate…till she remembered why she made her mate shift back. The wolf kneeling pledging her loyalty, love, and fealty melted her anger and soothed her Veela.

She knew she would never wait long to want to mark her mate, it just wasn't who Veela were. She knew who her mate was at an instant, so why wait? She also surmised that being a true-wizard champion would push Hermione's protective instincts to the limit. The males at Hogwarts were another thing all together. As protective as Veela could be, Fleur had a feeling her wolf would be tenacious and just as possessive as her Veela.

Then there were the Bulgarians…Krum, Fleur worried this would not be the last she had heard of the dunderhead. Would he harm her mate, or try to break them apart? Not that he would be successful, but it worried her nonetheless. When she walked up on the two, she had just barely seen the dark mark appear on his forearm and his stupid claims before the confrontation erupted and she jumped in. What she hadn't expected was to lock eyes with who would turn out to be her mate! The tussle with Victor had not been all that surprising, but The boy who lived helping was a shock. She had heard of their friendship, and had also heard voldey-pants had killed his parents and tried to kill him. She wondered if that friendship could endure, but apparently he was truly a remarkable young wizard and friend to give her mate a chance to explain before judging.

A sudden shift in her mate's pace to a walk shook her from her musings and took in her new surroundings. They were in a cave and she was soon placed on the ground tenderly. A boulder was transfigured wordlessly from her mate into a bed impressing Fleur with her magical prowess. Then her borrowed cape hit the floor and Fleur took in her mate fully. Her arousal spiked instantly and knew she was a moment from shifting if she didn't have contact with her mate soon. Then she saw Hermione walk forward and utter...

' _Why Miss Delacour you seem to be wearing too many clothes'_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Hermione caressed Fleur's cheek with her palm as she moved in for a slow languid kiss. Her other hand buried in her blond tresses slowly urging her mate to her. Fleur responded by grasping her mate's hips squeezing as she pulled in closer to where she wanted to be. The exchange was everything both women wished it could be. Deepening the kiss, both became almost frantic with instinct as Hermione lost all sense of thought and shredded the blue dress off of her mate. Roaming hands cupped the Veela through her silk bra groping her breasts sensually causing the French witch to let out a guttural moan in approval. Smirking into the kiss she quickly disposed Fleur of her bra in a practiced motion from her previous rendezvous and began kissing her way down to the generous breasts on display.

' _You are so beautiful_ ' Hermione said between kisses.

She slowly licked her nub into a stiff point before she latched on again as the French witch held Hermione's head there, threading her fingers through chestnut soft curls.

Hermione worked one nipple to her satisfaction before moving onto the other one. When she had the Veela where she wanted her she dropped to her knees and descended kisses upon the smooth stomach below. Looking up as she continued her descent looking Fleur in the eyes she began kissing her over her soaking thong. She closed her eyes and breathed the earthy delicious scent, resulting in a deep purr resounding from her chest. She nuzzled her soon to be lover's pussy and slowly lowered the last item between her and her witch. Placing a hand on the wolf's shoulder the witch stepped out of the thong. Hermione stood up lifting her Veela by her soft thighs as Fleur wrapped them around her wolf's warm body. Kissing with reckless abandon her hands wondered the wolf's body and cupped her breasts eliciting a moan of her own from her wolf.

She felt herself slowly being lowered and shifted onto the softest sheets she had ever felt. As her core was met with the thigh of her lover. Seeing stars and explosions behind her eyelids she squeezed hard and almost came right then and there. This was better than anything she had ever experienced with any lover ever before. She was a Veela for Merlin's sake she HAD stamina! But the things her mate was doing to her was beyond anything she could imagine.

Hermione continued to kiss Fleur as her hand caressed slowly down the French woman's body, squeezing her breast softly, giving her nipple a slight tug playfully and brushing her stomach before stroking the hair just above where Fleur needed her the most.

She lowered her hand slowly and found Fleur's lips soaked with arousal causing her wolf to break the kiss and howl with delight as she continued exploring Fleur. She stroked the outside lips slowly, teasing her opening and all together avoiding her clit. Moving back and forth, up and down for a few minutes until she decided to give into her mate's continued vocal pleas of

' _Please Hermione don't tease me, I need you inside me_ '

She entered the Veela with one finger slowly drawing out slow moans of approval and pressed with her palm into Fleur's clit as she added pressure curling her finger in a come hither motion hitting the Veela's g-spot no lover has ever found before. Sensing that her mate needed more she added one, then after she was adjusted another finger and began adding force behind her thrusts. Laying fully on top of her love she used her thigh to add pressure to her hand in time with her thrusts as Fleur grasped Hermione's back wrapping her legs around her wolf.

'Mon dieu! _I am so close, fuck oh fuck, fuck ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_!'

With the last push Hermione felt Fleur come all over her screaming in ecstasy louder than any other partner she had ever had, squeezing her hand from inside deep. Growling she slowly let her partner ride out her orgasm, kissing her pulse point, and nuzzling her neck.

Fleur began to cry, not a deep soul drenching cry but a few tears leaked out as she held her beloved. She couldn't believe herself, of all of the lovers she had, she never had this reaction. She was so overcome with emotion it was just overflowing out of her. The only thing tethering herself to this realm was her wolf holding her, nuzzling her and whimpering above her. She felt so safe and so loved in that moment, so complete, she felt a physical need to feel physical contact at that moment. She felt like if she let go she would die of heartbreak, she needed to hold her like she needed air to breathe.

Once she slowly began to calm down. Hermione leaned back slightly and wiped away her tears and kissed her cheeks, eyelids, nose, then her mouth in a sweet soft kiss.

No words were needed and no judgement was given, they just understood. Leaning back in they lay in each others arms for a while.

When Fleur finally came back to herself she began caressing Hermione's back slowly. Placing small kisses to her pulse point. Wakening up her instincts she licked up her neck to a responding shudder from her wolf. Grasping on either side of Hermione's cheeks and neck she brought them together for a deep kiss. As Hermione began to moan Fleur took her opportunity and flipped them over effectively straddling the taller woman's waist. A playful laugh exchanged between the two, and then a serious stare into each others eyes.

 _'I swear to Merlin if you don't touch me Fleur…_ '

Hermione didn't get a chance to finish that thought as the French witch had wasted no time and sunk two fingers into her wolf's soaked heated center. No further warmup was needed for her tenacious wolf, and Hermione began to unabashedly ride her hard clutching the Veela with her full strength. Being a mythical creature herself she was not injured but pushed harder into her lover, Veela's being sexual in nature naturally know what their lovers would want and need sexually.

She took an earlobe in her mouth and bit down slightly tugging. A responding growl in excitement was returned as they sped up. Hermione was losing her mind to the pleasure her body was being put into. This beyond gorgeous blond bombshell thrusting deeply into her, loving her, needing her it was with those thoughts that had her howl out her first orgasm of the night. Clutching to her lover as she howled, and then she felt her wolf slowly ask to take over.

Hermione knew that she would have to release control to her inner wolf to mark her mate, become truly one with her wolf, and become fully each other's marked mates.. With that thought her wolf flashed her gold eyes and growled out

' _Mine! Mate! Must mark Mate!_ '

The prone Veela's beast responded in kind darkening her eyes and felt her hands transitioning to long talons scratching into the wolf's back. They rolled back and forth fighting for dominance half shifted/ half human, but all instinct. Needing to prove their worth to their mate the continued on and on, until the wolf had Fleur pinned down her front to the floor, teeth bit down, but not breaking the skin on the neck of Fleur. All four appendages surrounding and holding the Veela down growling lowly demanding she submit. Her inner Veela rejoiced in finding a worthy mate as she loosened her body baring her neck for the wolf above showing her submission. As she did her wolf released her teeth and licked at the previous hold site. She gently picked her up and carried her back to the bed where Hermione laid down on top of her love. They began kissing once more and Hermione placed Fleur's hand on her core and then found Fleur's center. They began touching each other together, riding each other, moving the bed heavily through their ministrations. Loud moans filled the cave once more and when they felt that they were close they both locked eyes still pushing into each other, driving each other closer to the edge. They leaned their foreheads together for a few moments and slowly moved their heads to each others necks. Their beasts kept pushing into each other as they nuzzled the their necks and slowly bared their teeth to their mate's pulse point.. One more thrust into oblivion and they both screamed out their release as they bit each bit down on each other's neck effectively marking each other as their own coming a second time simultaneously within minutes of the last. Slowing down the pace they stayed inside each other and latched onto their necks as the sound of purrs filled the cave. Slowly retracting they both licked and cleaned the respective fresh mating mark before finally collapsing on each other fully spent and fell asleep still surrounding each other. Smiles on both of their faces and Hermione's increased body temperature keeping them warm.

Neither noticed when Dobby apparated in depositing clothes, a miscellaneous bag, and food with a warming charm on a conjured side table with a note from Professor McGonigal. It would be several hours before they would wake to read:

 **Hermione and Fleur:**

 **I took the liberty to have Dobby deliver a new set of clothes for both you, as well as some necessities and food. Tomorrow's classes are excused for both of you due to your recent mating. I spoke with Dumbledore and he approved for Fleur to stay with Hermione since she had the prefect's room, as well as spoke with Maxine and approved Hermione to stay equally in Fleur's room in the carriage. As you both know newly mated beings are very territorial and physically need their mate around especially after consummating their bond.**

 **Maxine has also agreed to let Fleur be the one to break the news of your bonding to her classmates, as with your previous rendezvous will indeed warrant a public claiming. Yes, no matter how discrete you were I knew what happened. All I can say is be prepared to grovel for a while little wolf with your new imprint. Veela's are very jealous creatures.**

 **As the day after tomorrow is Saturday, don't forget Hermione that you are set to meet with Mrs Malfoy and I imagine she would be pleased to meet Fleur as well.**

 **Dobby has been made available for the pair of you today for any needs you both may have, as usual all you have to do is say his name and he will apperate to you.**

 **I have taken the liberty of delivering your homework to your chambers and expect them completed by class on Monday as I know you will. I have also transfigured your wardrobe to reflect your new size. Your..umm nudity issue should be addressed with someone from your mother's tribe, which I believe you will see on Saturday as well. Perhaps your godfather has some options to save you from embarrassment or a possible possessive Veela around another student in the vicinity.**

 **Now that you are aware of your familial bond to me don't be surprised when we are both shifted if you can hear my thoughts. This communication comes in handy tactically in a scuffle, as wolves hunt in groups and as such the communication is vital. We are now a pack and I'm sure the same will be true of Remus and Sirius as the Order are all my pack as well. Although the species is different don't be afraid to ask them questions as well, we take care of our own and Sirius is also distant family to you, take every advantage, not all knowledge is attained through books.**

 **With all of these changes that are happening to you always remember who you are at your core, that never changes, you are good. Hard times are ahead as I'm sure you know, but stay true to who you know you are.. There are people who love you, give them a chance and keep an open mind. Never forget Hermione I will always be there for you my cub.**

 **Minerva**

 **P.S. Crookshanks has been stealing my catnip, I'm thinking of setting up an intervention, I should have never shown him my stash…as a side note I have taken the liberty to remove the small amount of star anise from your chambers as it can have similar effects of catnip to wolves…I don't want to deal with two ridiculous creatures on plants...**


	12. Chapter 12

A little fluff this chapter and getting our girls to get to know one another before the crazy eventually begins.

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **He-who-must-not-be-named**

My daughter, my sweet baby girl is still alive! You will not have died in vain Lee-Lee…

* * *

The newly mated pair woke up surrounded by feathers and some fur. Apparently their last tumble in their half shifted state was a little more exuberant than they thought.

The Veela cuddled into her warm wolf who had previously been snoring but began to rouse. Smiling the wolf began purring deeply. Last night had been pure instinct and not many words were expressed, in the light of day pure joy filled the two.

'Good morning love'

The French witch smiled at the term of endearment, looking into her mate's eyes she wandlessly and wordlessly clean both their teeth and leaned in for a languid kiss.

'Eet iz a good morning indeed'

' I suppose I should formally introduce myself…I'm Hermione Granger…err Riddle…umm Hermione, just Hermione'

Oui ma cheri, and I am Fleur Delacour, I have heard of your recent blood status and parental heritage revealed. I am sorry for all that you have been through because of it'

' you're not wary of me because of who my father is?'

' how could I deny my true mate?'

'Just as I could never deny my imprint, but are you sure you are ok with this, with us I mean? '. Hermione said all of a sudden self conscious in the presence of the blonde goddess.

'Was last night not an indication of my intent?'

Hermione blushed and hugged her face in the Veela's shoulder while smiling, ' I suppose so.' She leaned back and really looked in those clear blue eyes below her. 'Sweet Merlin you are beautiful, not just the Veela or your body, which by the way is exquisite…but those eyes and your sweet soul, it leaves me breathless. I can't wait to get to know you better. I want to know everything mind, body, and soul.'

Fleur caressed the wolf's cheek and leaned in for a sweet kiss. A kiss that was slowly becoming more, and Hermione thrust their centers together feeling Fleur' s wetness beginning to form. However before they could go much further Hermione' stomach growled loudly. They broke apart with a groan from Hermione and a giggle from Fleur.

'Lookz like it iz time to feed ze wolf'. Replied the Veela cheekily

Hermione shook her head and in doing so caught sight of a bedside table with the items on it. She reluctantly got up and looked over everything and then read the note. Laughing at the end she gave the note to Fleur.

'Looks like I have the whole day with you my love.'

Smiling Fleur read the note and said…who's Crooks?

* * *

They ate breakfast, sometimes feeding things to each other, sometimes licking sticky things off each other…when they finished they were a right sticky mess. Hermione decided to take advantage of the adorable house elf's help and asked Dobby to conjure a bath for the pair.

'Will Miss Grangy or Miss Dely be needing anything else?'

' No, thank you Master Dobby' Hermione replied with a smile

The elf's ears blushed deeply with the title of endearment Hermione bestowed on the little one.

With a pop he was gone

…so Miss Grangy..?'

'The sweet little thing called me that from the beginning, just can't bring myself to correct him Miss Dely'

'Touché, mon amour, but how about we get my dirty wolf clean, mmm I won't have your fur getting my feathers all sticky'

Hermione growled in response and picked up her witch and threw her in the bath playfully eliciting a squeal out of the Frenchwoman. The wolf jumped in after her and began mercilessly tickling her splashing water everywhere in the cave.

* * *

After their entertaining and very sexy bath they spent the rest of the day getting to know one another with long talks between sweet caresses and energetic love making. Day turned into night and soon they passed out in each others arms.

They had discussed where they would be staying, since their nature was dictating they not separate, especially at night. The mating marks had soothed both their worries and knew tomorrow they would be able to be around other people safely. Feeling secure in their bond, they had decided to alternate between places to stay depending on demands of them that day.

They needed to stop by both dorms to procure suitable attire to properly meet Hermione' s new family, as the professor had left a new set of school clothes for both, not weekend wear. Fleur was slightly nervous about meeting her mate's family and if they would accept a Veela in their family. However she was secure in her knowledge that her wolf would always protect her. However, before leaving for Hogsmeade a claiming had to be done of her wolf.

* * *

They arrived at the carriage's main room where was custom at this time of day to have the majority of the young Veela's present talking about the upcoming day. Deciding for a dramatic flair the arrival had been done by Dobby apparating them in the center, leaving them. Fleur quickly grabbed Hermione and kissed her with everything she had. Hooping up and wrapping her legs around the wolf she thrust her hips into the wolf' s delicious abdomen while moaning.

All conversations had stopped to witness their usually slightly reserved leader acting in such a manner, and with the notorious petit louve no less. They were all at a loss.

Hermione backed into a wall bracing herself and began groping her witch's breast with one hand and her delicious backside with the other. When she began to lose herself to her instincts she broke the kiss and began kissing down her jawline towards her mating mark and lower and lower. She let her hand that was touching the generous breasts start to pull down the top to try and reveal her skin to lick and suck her breasts below, Fleur coming back to herself growled in response. Leaving a confused and panting wolf until she opened her eyes and remembered where they were.

Slowly lowering her imprint to the ground she placed one final chaste kiss on the blonde. Fleur turned around and glanced at every Veela in the room, staring icily and showing she was 100% the leader she was.

' I will say this once and once only. This is my mate, petit louve Hermione is my one and only. I know things have happened before but know this, she is MINE and I WILL end anyone who tries to take her. '

Two thirds of the room audibly gulped as they knew they had their Alpha's intended before her.

The tension was thick until little Gabrielle, Fleur's sister spoke up.

'Merlin, Fleur you found your mate! I'm so happy for you!'

The adorable young blonde changed the atmosphere completely and all of a sudden the surrounding Veela were flocking their alpha squealing their jubilation. Sweeping her away to the center of the carriage.

An amused Hermione shook her head and leaned against the wall taking in the scene. She had been more than a little turned on by her imprint's claims and dominant nature. She knew from their talks that Fleur was to be the next alpha in line, and as the elder Delacour was in France she was in charge while in Scotland. While Hermione was the dominant one in their relationship she knew that did not extend to the Veela flock, nor did she want it to. She wondered who all would be in her pack besides herself and the professor, but also decided to ask her imprint later how she was to properly interact with the flock. How her pack and their flock would interact she supposed depended on the Veela, as their culture remained a mystery to outsiders.

* * *

The flock took longer than they anticipated, but the pure look of joy reflected in Fleur's eyes warmed Hermione' s heart so much she could not get upset. Maxine knew about the meeting and shooed the girls away to get ready. They had Dobby transport Hermione's trunk with her clothes in it to Fleur's room as they were too pressed for time to make the trip to Hogwarts and back.. They showered together, purposefully not adding a silencing charm and about an hour later were on their way to Hogsmeade. They would make it just in time for their meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

Short-ish update, working on making them longer, but I felt like this was a natural place to end this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of_ prey

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

The pair arrived at the the three broomsticks at precisely noon as requested. They were soon ushered into a back room that was reserved for them . Barely haven opened the door Hermione was tackled hugged by an excited Andromeda.

'Hermione! I can't believe it's you! My Goddaughter! You have no idea how much I mourned for you when we thought you were lost to us!'

'Andromeda it is so good to see you again! Such a bonus that you are my Godmother!' Hermione hugged the woman back with equal vigor

They released, exchanged a few more words, and Andromeda looked behind Hermione and saw the blonde beauty

' oh and who do we have here? What a pretty young lady, are you lost young one? Do you need an older witch to show you the ways of the world? Hmmm, I could…educate you quite well.' Andromeda purred stepping closer to the blonde

Faster than anyone anticipated Hermione appeared in front of her imprint in a protective stance growling lowly flashing her golden eyes menacingly.

Andromeda backed up raising her hands in a calming manner, ' well I guess that answers quite a few questions, you're her imprint I take it?'

'Oui'

'And French, oh Merlin you are mated to a Veela! Hermione you are lucky!'

Hermione just growled louder at that, but slowed when she felt warm hands surrounding her from behind her muttering in French

' _Hush_ Cherie, _no harm was done, you know I'm your one and only, she knows now. Don't hurt your Godmother after finally meeting her. Hush now baby_.'

Slowly Hermione came back to herself and shook her head

'Sorry about that Andromeda, but I found my love only two days ago, and we exchanged mating marks yesterday. So I'm running on instinct more than usual, in fact I shifted for the first time then too.'

' well I guess there is no doubting now that you are Le Lee's child, don' be surprised if Narcissa wants to ride you.'

Hermione winced at the wording, from the previous letter she received she knew what the older witch meant but knew her Veela would take it the wrong way. She was not wrong as a growl came from her Veela, followed by a leap towards the eldest Black and was only stopped by Hermione's arms locked around the French witch' s midsection.

Andromeda quickly corrected, ' oh…umm… what I mean was…'

'That she usually puts her foot in her mouth, what she was referring to was the fact that as a child I loved riding on your mothers shifted form. That was one of my most fond memories of sweet Leah. Narcissa Malfoy, nice to meet you both, my sister here is quite good at sticking her foot in her mouth as you can see. Please forgive her, she means nothing by it.'

' thanks Cissy.' Andromeda grumpily replied

The newly mated pair relaxed and greeted Narcissa and gave a soft chuckle at what just happened.

'Now that this all is taken care of please follow me and let me introduce you to the rest of the group at this gathering.'

He pair dutifully followed the Black sisters into the back room and was greeted not just with Jacob Black her godfather, but also the remaining elusive Black sister. Belatrix sat next to Jacob toying with the nape of his neck much to his begrudging. She had a mischievous smile on her face and without any further information than a glance she said,

'So Le Lee's daughter found her imprint in a Veela, well done young one!' She ended in her maniacal cackle she was famous for.

The tall muscular native turned looking at her, rolled his eyes and stood up. 'Hermione it is truly a pleasure to meet you Goddaughter. I can see you have indeed been given the gift through your bloodline and as your kin and one of your kind I would be happy to answer your questions you must have.'

' pleasure to meet you Mr. Black, and you are indeed right I do have many questions if you would be so kind to answer today, but first,'. She turned to the remainder of the room and addressed. 'Thank you all for meeting me and I apologize for any misunderstandings earlier. Let me formally introduce myself and my imprint to you all. This beautiful woman next to me is Fleur Delacour of the Veela Delacour clan, she is in line to be the next Alpha of her flock and is the love of my life. Just so I don't have to speak to this more than once, I shifted for the first time two days ago finding my imprint and finding her in danger, I shifted defending her. She too shifted to her Veela form both protecting each other from the threat and since then we have claimed each other exchanging mating marks consummating our bond. As this is very new we are both running high on instincts. Me especially since I only just found out about my heritage and am still coming to terms with everything. '

Fleur during the speech had wrapped herself around her mate from behind caressing the taller shifter's arms in a calming manner. Placing one kiss to her shoulder she stepped away and looked into her mate's eyes smiling brightly.

They were distracted by Jacob shaking his head as if something just occurred to him…'wait Delacour? Your mother wouldn't happen to be Appoline would it?'

'Oui?'

'Oh my god you must be Emmy Bear's girl!'

'You know my fazzer?'

'Yeah his cousins live in the town next to the Rez, we have a treaty with those bunny munching vamps. Small world' He chuckled

'Indeed, Im sure he would be happy to see you Monsieur.' Fleur smiled

All tension left the room at that exclamation and they got on to the meeting and much information had passed onto the mated pair. Hermione for her part loved getting to know more about her mother's family and more about her nature as a wolf. She shared about her familial bond with the Tabby professor, to which Belatrix surprisingly responded with a smile saying she was her favorite professor, even if she was a goody goody.

For her part Fleur was delighted to see the look of pure jubilation in the eyes of her mate that only came when the young wolf gained new knowledge. The Gryffindor has a voracious appetite for knowledge and this only made the Veela fall in love with her more. The fact that Jacob knew her father was interesting on its own and couldn't wait to speak with her papa about it.

Jacob and Hermione had been both gifted port keys to be able to apperate to Forks and Hogwarts respectively. Belatrix being the strongest witch present had given the thoughtful gift and it was in the form of a silver necklace with a wolf pendant. Jacob chuckled at this.

To which Belatrix replied, 'what?'

' oh it's just that I gave my imprint's mother a similar pendant long ago.' Jacob said with a smile as he attached the gift around his neck.

Hermione had been surprised at the dark witch, knowing she was her fathers lieutenant and had a reputation for dastardly deeds and wicked demeanor. This witch in front of her was nothing of the sort, she was cheeky and loving toward her family, a fierce devotion to her that was not often seen amongst those she knew. She wondered what all of this might mean for the upcoming and seemingly impending war with her father..That was a subject she would rather not think of at the moment…

* * *

The meeting at the three broomsticks shifted to the Forbidden Forrest, where Jacob was excited to go for a run with his Goddaughter/cousin. Thankfully Jacob had the foresight to bring an extra leather strap for Hermione to attach her clothes to her hind leg, and explained she should stash some clothes around the Forrest and Hogwarts just in case she had to shift on the fly. They spent the rest of the afternoon in their wolf form teaching Hermione all about her nature and instincts. She promised to visit the pack in America over the holidays and was excited to meet her extended pack-mates. As they were heading back as promised Hermione gave Narcissa a ride on her back to Fleur's slight grumbling but quickly was distracted when she was picked up by Jacobs strong jaw and thrown onto his back, cursing in French the whole way eliciting a wolfy grin and chuckle from the sandy brown wolf.

'She really is alive Bella!'

Andromeda exclaimed watching the exchange. Silent tears going down her cheek.

Bella turned to her sister, brushed away the tears with the pad of her thumb and kissed her cheek.

'Yes dear sister, it appears we haven't lost our Le Lee completely, I see quite a deal of Leah in Hermione.'

Andromeda thought about this and nodded in agreement, wondering how she never saw it before. She turned to her sister and asked what everyone dared not think about this whole time.

'So does her father know she is alive?'

Bella comforted her sister and kissed her forehead in a sisterly manner and replied 'yes Andy he knows, how could he not?'

'Things are about to get complicated again aren't they sister?'

'Undoubtedly, but this here between us will never be, Blacks stick together no matter what.' Bella solemnly swore.

They were broken from their conversations by the Veela shifting and whacking Jacob in the snout

(Incomprehensible French curses). 'Don't you ever pick me up (French cursing **whack whack**), if you weren't my mate's family (more French cursing**whack**)…'

Hermione laughed in her wolf form and licked her mate to try and console her ruffling her feathers comically, only to make Fleur let out another slew of curses about canine slobber and her feathers . At this point Bella and Andy were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. One thing was for sure life from this point on would never be boring again.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark chapter!

Torture in this chapter if that is a trigger for you heads up.

Super short chapter, Voldemort backstory, will be posting the next chapter either later today or tomorrow, that one will have some sunshine and rainbow moments in contrast

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 **Voldemort**

 _Flashback. 17 years ago_

 _It had taken Tom two years to formulate a plan for his revenge. That stupid potter male had taken everything away from him! His sweet sweet imprint, his tiny little girl that he never got a chance to meet, all in one… his life was in ruins._

 _The months after it happened the Black sisters had consoled him as best as they could, but nothing seemed to wake him from his numbed stupor. He barely ate and drank anything, only grunting halfheartedly in response when questioned. The great and powerful Dark Lord has lost everything._

 _It wasn't until Bellatrix learned who was behind the murders that she got him to respond at all. Through her conversations she coaxed him back to life with renewed vigor, revenge was a great motivator. They grew their Army, trained their soldiers, went on raids creating chaos in their midst, and even drew up a way of marking their soldiers linking them to their Dark Lord. This would be a way for him to find his loyalest with a simple spell and the soldiers in return would be able to summon Tom as well. The Dark Mark was born and countless wizards and witches clamored for their piece. Tom grew more fanatical and began creating his horcrux's, speaking with many about blood purity and loyalty. Leah in the past had a calming effect on the man and leveled out his blood purity rages to an extent, making him less radicalized. She pushed for him to make real changes in the wizarding world, but respected his views. Gently nudging him, causing his to really contemplate why he felt a certain way. In the end she would go along with her imprint, but wanted him to be sure of what his decisions were._

 _The dark arts had always been a curiosity of his, but now without his reason for living gone he fully let the search for knowledge, revenge, and power control his every waking moment._

 _Bringing him to this moment, it was a shot to the gut when he heard of the Potters expecting a youngling. His cub would never celebrate a birthday, walk her first steps, have her first date, find her imprint, nothing and so neither would the man who took everything from him. The revenge was so delicious he would be seen often walking around with a creepy smile gracing his face the weeks leading up to the attack._

 _Two years and it was finally the night! Everything had gone perfect, Wormtail had served his master well and secured a spot at the table._

 _(A/n: pretty graphic torture paragraph, killing paragraph following trigger warming)_

 _He had taken his time killing James, slow tortuous, silencing spell cast so his wife and child would be none the wiser in the nursery the next room over. James deserved every lash of his whip, every hit against his body. Tom bound the man's arms and legs against the wall striking him strategically so as to not give him a chance to pass out from the pain. He stripped the man of his clothes entirely and gave him small cuts across his thighs, gutted him letting his intestines hang grotesquely slightly, castrating the man with the dullest blade he could find. He gouged his eyes out with his wand, and honoring his wife's heritage scalped the man while he was screaming, then cutting out his liver and heart eating them while they were still warm. Tom was covered in the man's blood by the time the man hung against his restraints and breathed out his last breath. Preserving the man's pelt and transforming it into a bracelet of sorts in the shape of a simple leather bracelet burned the name James into it preserving it to his body magically._

 _Not bothering to even clean himself up he approached the nursery maniacal laugh waking both from their slumber. Lily screamed her lungs out . He pushed her aside heading for the boy wonder. He waved his wand backwards Avada…on his lips and just before he released the unforgivable on the infant Lily jumped in from of the boy in an act of pure love. This instantly killed her and saved her boy, simultaneously the curse had rebounded and killed Tom. His dying thoughts as he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness 'I'm coming Hermione and Le Lee..'. Forgetting he had already created 7 horcruxes…the sweet release of death would not come that night…_


	15. Chapter 15

last chapter was pretty gruesome I'll admit, thanks for sticking around guys, as promised quick update! 2 updates in one day! Lots of fluff and lovey dovey...and...some smut...well what can I say...except..enjoy!

 _Italics =spoken in French_

another short chapter, but felt this was a good place to end, next chapter will push the story further forward

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will m_ _eet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

Joy

Jubilation

J…whatever, just plain happy Hermione thought to herself ...

The meeting at Hogsmeade had gone above and beyond Hermione's expectations. She felt loved as well as gained a great bit of knowledge about not only her mother but also about her nature as a shifter, both were invaluable.

The similarities between her and her mother finally explained some of her quirks that made her stand out from the Grangers at a very early age. The Native American heritage also explained her tanned skin, but apparently the curly unmanageable hair came from her fathers' side. Hermione's insatiable thirst for knowledge was inherent in both her parents. Leah's bookworm-ness was often overlooked because she was forced to drop out of university when she first shifted. She however had never been seen without a book stuffed somewhere on her person. Apparently if she had to choose between her clothes or a book to tie on her hind quarters she would choose a book, much to her imprints delight.

Leah also had a tenacious desire to push herself to the limit physically, her wolf would be the best. Finally out of the shadow of Sam and the pack from the Res she could now explore her physical side. The honest to god werewolves challenged her in every way. They had a deeper knowledge of fighting tactics and with the impending wizarding war her imprint was determined to start, she knew she had to be at the top of her game.

All of this knowledge made her happy but at the same time sad that she never got a chance to meet her amazing mother. Such a deep feeling of loss filled her, that is until Hermione's own very naked imprint began stirring in front of her.

They had said their goodbyes to all of the Blacks present and made their way back to the carriage, not wanting to deal with the Hogwarts student body just yet. The flock had decorated Fleur's room with roses, extra fluffy blankets, and pillows. They also widened the fireplace and added a faux bear skinned rug to the floor. Chocolates of all kinds littered the coffee table in front of the couch as well as a wide variety of cheeses and crackers.

The flock were so happy for their upcoming Alpha that they wanted to show their respect. All uncomfortableness had dissipated with this second greeting and the proper distances and glances were kept on all parties…except Fleur's sister Gabrielle. That girl was a relentless flirt, regardless of her age. Fleur felt no jealousy, as she knew her sister didn't mean any of it.

After the brief conversations happened the mated pair enjoyed Fleur's decorated room and indulged on the delicacies. The melted chocolate dribbled down Fleur's mouth, which prompted the wolf to sensually lick it off her imprints collarbone. The Veela let our a moan and the evening progressed quickly from there. Making love to the wee hours of the night.

Fleur continued to stir, bringing back Hermione's attention, she was the big spoon to Fleur's little spoon. The wolf caressed the Veela's smooth stomach pressing her own breasts into the back of Fleur. The Frenchwoman lowly moaned and Hermione took that as permission to let her hands wonder. She slowly began to caress the perfect breasts under her hands. Hermione's enhances senses detected the increase of heartbeat indicating that Fleur was fully waking up.

Arching her back into the touch Fleur reached behind her threading one of her hands into Hermione's hair. Hermione leaned down kissing Fleur's pulse point on her neck, smelling her mate's arousal eliciting a low rumbling growl. The wolf's hands lowered down the the apex of the Veela's thighs, slowly teasing Fleur's lips finding copious wetness there. Nibbling on the smaller woman's ear she slowly entered her mate. Fleur's breath hitched and Hermione's hand began to slowly piston in and out.

'Oui Oui Oui' Fleur murmured

' _That's it baby,_ '

Hermione felt herself get more and more aroused at the sounds of her mate, the feel of her skin on skin, the motions as Fleur began to lose herself to the impending orgasm.

Fleur needed more, ' _faster, Merlin, faster,_ _I need more'_ she was moving her hips in time with the motion of the amazing hand in her.

Hermione obliged and let her other hand lower to begin to rub Fleur's clit.

' _Oh shit just like that…just…like…that_ '. Each word was punctuated by deep hard thrusts.

One more hard thrust and she held deep into her mate, curling her fingers in a come hither motion, pressing on that spongy part deep within her lover that she was quickly learning was her g-spot, and always pushed her into a deep orgasm.

Fleur let our a loud scream of ecstasy…

Repeated loud banging on her door shook the two from further ministrations

' _Fleur were all glad you and your sexy mate have a healthy sex life, but for Merlin's sake could you use a silencing charm! Some of us are trying to sleep in on a Sunday!'_ Gabrielle screamed while laughing ' _Oh and by the way, the pheromones you two are giving off have caused a giant orgy between everyone on this floor not mated…so at least that's entertaining.'_

The mated pair still intimately attached began laughing, Hermione slipped out of her lover and encircled the slim waist as they continued their jovial laughter.

Slowing down their laughter some, Fleur turned in Hermione's grasp. Placing her slim arms around the wolf's neck, giggling and looking up.

' _I've almost forgotten what it felt like to laugh_ _like that.'_ Hermione smiled as she spoke

' _Your life really has been a roller coaster lately, hasn't it cheri? '_

 _' you could say that, I went from believing I was muggleborn or mudblood to being a pure blood of my best mate's mortal enemy. Not sure if I've lost all my friends you, but I also went from thinking I was human, to finding out I am a magical beast, wolf shifter and finding my sexy imprint in you. Not all bad information, just very serious_ '

' _Doesn't exactly lend itself to much time for letting go does it?'_

Hermione shook her head in the negative. Cupping Fleur's cheek in her hands, she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Looking deep into her eyes, Hermione said, ' _logically I know, we just met, we know so little about each other, we have a deep carnal knowledge of each other, knowing you more physically than mentally. I know in my head it is too early to say this, but looking at you now, feeling you in my arms. This feels so right, I have to tell you... that I love you Fleur, so much. My life is so unsure, tumultuous, and anymore I don't know who I am anymore. You are the one good thing in my life, I felt the pull the first time I saw your eyes, but that's not the only reason I love you. You intrigue me Fleur, your intelligence, your carefree spirit, tenacity, your kind heart. Merlin help me, but I love you. '_

By the time Hermione had finished her statement Fleur had tears steaming down her face, and a brilliant genuine smile. Fleur leaned forward and kissed the taller girl deeply. Pulling apart she said, _'I love you too cheri, how could I not? You are my everything .'_

Their door suddenly burst open as Hermione sensing the Veela's jealous nature coming to the surface she wandlessly and wordlessly clothed both of them as they were surrounded by the flock squealing excitedly. Hermione was confused, until she remembered most magical beast have enhanced hearing and must have heard their proclamations. She shook her head chuckling dropping it onto her mates shoulder. Life with the Delacour Alpha would never be dull.


	16. Chapter 16

Reminder that this story will be divergent from cannon to suit then needs of the story, I still plan on being true to the intent of the characters that I have set so far, also Ron bashing and victor in this story, as I said before they both just rub me the wrong way…oh yeah since I haven't said it in a while, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter…duh…

Italics= spoken in french

bold =pack mind

italics underlined=song lyrics

next chapter Harry and Hermione finally get a chance to speak together

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

After the flock had left the pair to get ready for the morning, they decided to go to the relaxed atmosphere of the carriage kitchen/dining area instead of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The mated pair walked into the room holding hands. Fleur broke off to speak with her friend Elise leaving Hermione to her own devices, when suddenly the muggle speakers started blaring a loud suspended guitar sound that could only be played by Jimi Hendrix, lyrics hit at the same time young Gabrielle stalked/ sexily sensually dancing towards the confused wolf lip syncing :

 _You know you're a cute little heartbreaker_

 _Foxy_

 _You know you're a sweet little lovemaker_

 _Foxy_

 _I want to take you home_

 _I won't do you no harm, no_

 _You've got to be all mine, all mine_

 _Ooh, foxy lady_

At this point the youngling had wrapped herself around the slightly worried wolf glancing around trying to find her mate, worried of her reaction, nervously giggling.

Finding a relaxed smirk from her mate she relaxed and commented

' _But…I'm not a fox gabs…'_

'Non.. _but you are very foxy, I mean tres sexy'_

 _'Gabs you're 11…'_

'Oui _but Veela mature much earlier you will find..sexually I mean, just so we are on the same page…if you know what I mean…and I can be sooo good it becomes sooo bad_ '. The young Veela commented as she was stroking the much taller woman's tight biceps

' _Ok…but I'm also mated to your sister…'. Hermione shook her head answering_

 _'A mild inconvenience it would seem, now if I_ _could just get you alone…_ '

 _'Alright alright, tiny one time to let the wolf off the hook, shifters have a much bigger appetite than us Veela. Wouldn't want her to accidentally eat you hmmm_?' Fleur interjected from the side of the amusing interaction

' _Eat me…well who said I wouldn't want that?'_ everyone gave a big laugh at that until Gabrielle's hands travels obviously slowly down to the wolf's waistline and began picking at the button on the front of her skinny jeans, and ghosting a kiss on the wolf's cleavage, all the while looking at her sister

You could almost hear a pin drop from the room, it had been jovial until that moment, a possessive growl came out of the elder Veela, her friend restraining her, until Gabrielle responded,

' _Oh get off it sis , you know how I am, all bark and no bite. Like I would actually try to seduce your mate?_ ' Gabrielle deadpanned.

The growling stopped and Fleur came back to herself laughing, 'Oui petit soeur, _you are a delightful tease usually…but if you would extract yourself from my mate, I will refrain from any further actions.'_

The jovial nature returned to the carriage and breakfast resumed in an relaxed manner.

' _How did I never notice what a troublemaker your sister was?' Hermione asked amusingly_

 _'That's because, my sweet sweet mate, for how book smart you are, sometimes you can be really dense to the world around you._ '

Hermione laughed agreeing and then Fleur perched herself on her mate's lap, she began to fed herself as well as popping food seductively into her mate's mouth. The had finished eating shortly after and Hermione had become aroused again. Smirking mischievously she began brushing her hand up Fleur's skirt under the table much to her mates delight. A quiet low moan began at the same that the wolf's hand pushed the panties aside to slip a few fingers inside her already wet pussy, slowly entering her mate, kissing her neck.

The green fire roared to life and a larger than life form of none other than the reigning Alpha and her husband entered the carriage, the mated pair none the wiser continuing their ministrations. Fleur gripping her mate's wrist under the table encouraging the actions, to the seemingly oblivious flock surrounding the pair.

' _Fleur Delacour_!' the matriarch screeched from the common room

Fleur and Hermione were lost to their own motions, in their own euphoric world.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, seemingly the only one in the room aware of the mate's extracurricular activities

Nothing

' _Ahem_ '

Nothing

Elbow jab

Growl from Hermione

' _sweet Morgana's tits, Hermione stop fucking my sister for five minutes! Our Maman and Papa are in the next room looking for you!_ '

The pair stopped all movement, opening their eyes as big as saucers…

All conversations around them stopped, the flock taking in the scene of he wolf's hand knuckle deep discretely in the Veela under the table. Amused smiles greeted the pair.

Moving as fast as they could to make themselves presentable, Hermione cast a quick scourgify and they walked towards the main room.

 _'I SWEAR YOUNG ONE IF YOU DO NOT COME DOWN HERE…_.'

'Maman…Papa!' Fleur almost too happily exclaimed

' _Don't_ Maman, Papa _me youngling. I had to find out from your fathers friend from the United States that you found your mate and didn't tell me!'_

Hermione muttered mostly to herself, ' United States…oh Merlin..my godfather…'

Earning a smack upside her head from her mate, ' _your pack mate couldn't wait till I told my Maman could he.'_

' _Wait, ow! How could I know he was going to go blab to your Papa , how does he even know,..oh yeah right Emmitt's cousins live in…'_

Another smack, ' _Yeah right his cousins…you aren't going to be getting any for at least a week!'_ Fleur fumed

 _'A WEEK! I DIDN'T…'_

Fleur gave the wolf a silencing glare

Appoline raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow at this exchange. ' _so you are the one who has deflowered our sweet innocent baby!'_

' _Wha…I didn't…I mean I did have…but I don't think she was a…wait…what?_!' Hermione stumbled confused

The towering figure of their Papa stepped forward flexing his bulging biceps, cracking his knuckles, one hand in a fist punching into his other palm. ' _My first born daughter! You filthy pup!'_ Emmitt seethed getting closer until he was about a meter away from the worried and confused wolf.

He narrowed his eyes…

silence…

' _Did you at least do it doggy style?'_

It took Hermione a few moments to pick up that she had been taken for a ride, and Emmitt was the first to crack his façade and laughed outright. Patting the wolf harshly on her back, then engulfing her in a huge bear hug. ' _Come her young one, Veela tend to lose their V-card at a very young age, maturing well beyond their years I learned. It is a beautiful thing. Finding your mate is natural, I couldn't control myself when I found my young Apple over there. How could I fault you for finding your imprint? I can tell by the matching mating marks that you have solid your bond, which also explains why you can be around other people.'_

Letting the wolf go she sighed a relieved breath she didn't realize she was holding. Laughing she replied cheekily, ' _honestly I don't know if there is a position we haven't_ _explored_.'

Another smack, ' _TWO WEEKS'_

' _Oh come on_!' Hermione retorted

' _oh I like this one_ ' Appoline interjected

All tension gone out of the room, proper introductions were given, and Hermione's comeback endeared her more to Emmitt's jovial nature. They spoke for a few hours and promised to come visit after the tournament and be properly introduced to the entire extended Delacour clan. Rituals had to be done and Veela secrets would be shared. Hermione was the first shifter to be mated to a Veela, so some research was in the works by their grand-mere. Hermione was fascinated by the knowledge and rituals, of course, and could not wait to meet the clan of her imprint.

* * *

They couldn't put it off any longer, reluctantly the pair made their way to Hogwarts. It was lunch time, entering the Great Hall the pair walked hand in hand with the flock following. Silence engulfing the grand expanse.

The pair stopped next to Harry, and Hermione was the first to speak

'Thank you for stepping in when you did Harry.'

'Don't mention it 'moine' Harry smiled

'We still need to have that talk.'

'How about after lunch, astronomy tower?'

A nod is what he got in response, and before anything else could be said Ron piped up

'Oi Hermione, Voldy's spawn, why are you holding hands with that slut? Did you grow half a foot, did you take steroids or something? Wait are you a fag?'

Harry hissed, 'Shut it MATE'.

A feral growl came from Hermione, backing off only when a slender hand cupped her strong jaw moving her face towards the Veela. Fleur grabbed the back of Hermione's neck guiding her to a sweet kiss.

Breaking the kiss and briefly leaning their foreheads together, the wolf broke apart and spoke clearly and commandingly, 'I will say this only once Ronald Weasley, never speak that way again about my imprint! Or you will regret ever being born you selfish prat!'

The stubborn redhead just didn't get it. 'Imprint, what do you think you're some kind of beast, yeah that's rich coming from you. You find out your father is the Dark Lord and now you think you're better than everyone, and to top it all off you think you're a filthy beast too.'

Ginny hit her brother, ' shut it you dolt!'

' No! I will not shut it! She deserves to hear this! She's just trying to make me jealous, I know she has wanted me forever, but this last attempt at trying to make me jealous is just pathetic! Making up a story that she is a animal, a dyke, and to top it all off that she's fucking that slut over me, like I would touch her now knowing who her filthy father is, maybe that's why that slutty bird has her claws in…'

Ron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a loud ripping sound came from in front of him. Before his very eyes former friend had transformed into the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He paled immediately.

Hermione during his tirade gently nudged her imprint away a safe distance whispering that she would handle him. The flock followed their Alpha's direction. Seeing the Veela's move away the other students began clearing a wide swath. So when the wolf exploded in the space no one was harmed…yet

The wolf growled loudly, spit dripping from her strong jaw. Slowly stalking forward to the shaking redhead.

Ron yelled, 'oh Merlin, Harry! Someone! Save me from this dirty mut!'

'Wrong thing to say arsehole!' Ginny shook her head rolling her eyes

'Not helping Ginny'. Harry spoke

'Harry p-p-p-please do something!'

'Oh so now I'm your friend?' Harry questioned

'Of course, I was just kidding, always loyal Ron, that's what they call me.'

'How about run away when things get hard Ron.'

'Shut up Ginny!'

'Not helping your case mate.' Harry sighed

'Just do something!' Ron yelled

From the head table a small tabby cat jumped forward onto the Gryffindor table in front of the shaking redhead.

 **Hermione young one you need to calm down.**

 **Grrr, this imbecile needs to be taught a lesson!**

 **Be that as it may this is not the way to go about it. Do you want to get expelled…or sent to Azkaban. To be forever away from your young mate?**

This stopped the wolf dead in her tracks.

 **Oh**

 **You're right oh, now you go run along to your old quarters and shift back there, I don't think your mate would want you shifting back in front of the whole school. I will explain the mating to the school and advise of proper protocol on mated pairs for those dunderheads that may not know. Dobby will be up shortly to deliver food to you both.**

 **Thank you professor, what would I do without you?**

 **Think nothing of it, you are my cub. I love you, and will always protect you, even from yourself**

The wolf nuzzled the smaller cat causing them both to purr.

The wolf then turned looking her imprint in the eye, she walked up to her and nudged her shoulder indicating to follow her out of the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

A reviewer asked how much of an idiot Ron was going to be…well he is pretty oblivious to other people's feelings in the movies/books and needs to have some sense talked into him, which will be the same here. While I don't like his character, mainly I just don't like the Ron/Hermione relationship. I do feel like he is ultimately redeemable, at some point…most likely…

Another reviewer asked if I would kill Ron or Ginny or both…sorry I probably won't, at least not at Hermione's hands….its still too early by how I envision the story to flow to start killing off characters…

Same reviewer requested either Hermione or Fleur sexily punishing each other hmmm…I could definitely make that happen…might be a while though I want it to make sense with the story

Love the reviews, I will try to answer all of your questions on the most recent updated chapter author notes or in the chapters after you post the questions :)

Oh yeah one person said Ron got off too easy, I wouldn't say that…

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

'Why do I have to clean all of these ruddy loos.'

'Because you are a bigoted selfish prat, who went after my best friend you dolt'

'Oi come on Ginny, you can't tell me it's bloody normal, makes me sick'

'Sounds like thou doth protest too much.'

'Huh?'

'Oh yeah Hermione showed me a muggle author Shakesfork or something, kind of boring reading, but seemed to have a few good lines. Anyway, enough distractions get back to it.'

'Uugh why did they put you in charge? Also, why must I do this using muggle means…while wearing nothing but shorts, rainbow suspenders and a tutu?'

'Well first off they put me in charge because you insulted my best friend and I was just as mad as her and her mate if you didn't notice, they decided I would not let you off easy. Secondly you must use muggle means because magic would be too easy, you really need some sense knocked into you. To insult a newly mated pair, you daft prick, you almost got yourself killed. While I hate your thoughts on things you are still my brother and I love you. That being said I am going to help you instead of curse you. By the time I'm done with you we will be singing showtimes and painting rainbows. And thirdly the tutu was my idea, you need some humility dear brother.'

'What's with all of the rainbow talk?'

'Muggle symbolism, it stands for gay pride.'

'Come on Ginny this isn't fair.'

'What isn't fair is what you put you supposed best mate through because you thought he put his name in for the tournament because you were jealous, what isn't fair is how you treated Hermione when you found out who her parents were a fact, need I remind you she had no idea about until then, what isn't fair is that you called her mate a slut repeatedly, and it really isn't fair how you keep getting away with things like this, hence your punishment.'

'Uuuugh I guess you're right I have been a bit of a git, how much longer is this going to take?'

'Well seeing as this is the first loo of 500, probably a while. You have been given permission to miss class until you finish, breaks only to bathe, eat, and sleep for 5 hours a night. Be glad you are alive after that last stunt you pulled. We are also holding back your mail till you finish, I'm sure when mum hears about this you will be getting a howler no doubt.'

'Oh Merlin, you told her!'

'Of course! Hermione is like a daughter to her. You better get used to groveling, not gonna ease up when you get home. So chop chop, you have me for the next two hours until Filch takes over, I hear he quite likes you in this getup.'

* * *

Crookshanks had been playing just outside Hermione's quarters. He was happily chomping in his pilfered catnip when he looked up to see a huge black wolf walking towards the room, Crooks eyes widened comically… dropping his catnip completely shocked…

Meow? **Who are you big black dog?** Rawr **Do you have tuna?**

 **Crooks? I can hear you!**

 **Catnip thief?!**

 **Merlin, that's what you call me…**

 **Well yeah Glasses called you something else but I corrected her, she didn't know you steal my catnip when my stash gets noticeable …Since** **when did you turn into a big dog?**

 **Two days ago**

 **Can you change back**

 **Yep**

 **Alright, well I'm bored, gonna go sleep now**

With that the giant orange fluff ball sauntered into his kitty door and she heard his snoring not 1 minute later

 **Lazy cat**

* * *

After changing in her room, and some light petting and quick making out, Hermione and her mate made their way towards the astronomy tower. Even after it was spoken Hermione pretty much knew it was a bluff about sex being withheld for even a day, it would also hurt the Veela, being such a sexual being.

They rounded the corner and saw Harry standing overlooking Hogwarts grounds, seemingly serene expression on his face.

'Harry' Hermione softly said

He turned around, 'Hermione, Fleur it's good to see you again. Oh, I suppose congratulations are in order.'

'Thanks, I feel pretty lucky.'

' 'arry it iz good to see you again, but I will take my leave and let you two have zis conversation…' Fleur turned to Hermione

' _My wolf I will see you when you are done_ , _meet me in the carriage?'_

' _Of course'_ Hermione replied. Kissing her mate chastely. She watched her beautiful mate walk away with a little extra sway in her hips 'Merlin's beard she is going to be the death of me'

Harry chuckled at that statement. '…so you and Fleur? I didn't even know you were gay, not that I care, but you couldn't tell your best mate?'

Hermione smiled, glad at least Harry didn't care about her sexuality. 'According to my godfather it's in the wolf genes, destined from mystical powers and all that'

'And the other?'

'Well have you heard about petit louvre?'

Harry chuckled, ' well yeah, it's the best kept not so secret that some girl has been shagging and snogging almost all of the Beauxbaton females students and half of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the year prior, why'

Silence

…

Raised eyebrow

…

Stare

'Blimey Hermione, don't tell me that's you.'

'Harry, you have to understand I was very lonely…and they were so beautiful…quite the great distractions…umm…one thing led to another…'

Harry full out laughed, ' so what you decided you would become a female Casanova?' Pausing and sobering up he added, 'Merlin, does your mate know!?' Harry almost screamed the last bit

Hermione giggled, ' Yes, it caused several problems, of which Fleur has rectified…thoroughly'

'I'm sure she has…' Harry smirked 'but seriously you know you can't do anything like that anymore, not with a mate.'

'Oh believe me I know, plus when you have someone as amazing as my mate why would you ever need anyone else? No, Harry I will never stray, not only is it not in my nature to do so, but it would physically pain me to do so.'

Harry thought this over silently.

'So I guess I'll begin with what we actually are here to discuss. My father killed your parents and tried to kill you.'

'Wow just jump right into it Hermione.'

'Ok, ok, but there are a few facts you need to know beyond these.'

'Like what Hermione?'

'So I'm guessing by now you know my mother was a shifter, a wolf, which is why I shifted and have a imprint.'

Harry nodded

'Well what you didn't know was two years before you were born my mother was pregnant with me. My father was still building his army and whatnot, but they were happy. My mother even trying to curve my fathers' more fanatical views. Well, long story short my mother was killed, and it was believed that I was killed as well at the same time. This happened shortly after she gave birth to me at the same time my father was called away and never got to see me.'

'That is really sad Hermione, and I'm sorry for your loss but I fail to see the connection.'

'Well it seems like your father was the one who killed my mother and took me to be raised by muggles, making even his fellow conspirators believe I had died. He didn't even try to find suitable muggles, just obliviated the closest muggles to where he randomly apporated to and added false memories so they believed that they birthed me. He fooled everyone, he also didn't tell your mother the truth about me. It was his plan from start to finish.

This great sense of loss my father experienced changed him. He was lost for so long until he found a greater motivator…revenge. Be bided his time, to plan to perfection. But when he learned your mother was pregnant with you he lost it. How could this man get to have a child of his own when he had ripped everything from him, never knowing I was not far away in muggle London.'

Hermione sighed, 'Yes my father killed your parents, yes it was horrible, but Harry your father did way worse. Ripping me from my mother who had just given birth, to a shifter it is a fate worse than death to not be able to protect their own cub. Your father let my father live with the guilt and loneliness for years, and he took me from my family, my mother which I will never know. Also Harry to repeat your father killed my mother. I do not harbor any ill feelings towards you, you are my brother and I will always love you as such. We have no control over our past, just our future. I really want you in my future. You are my oldest friend.'

'Wow Hermione, I never knew…Snape was right, my father was a jerk…I really need to apologize to him…uhh and to you old friend. This changes some things, but not between us, never between us.'

They hugged a deep best friend hug and only stopped when Harry heard a deep rumble

'Hermione, umm are you purring?'

'Well, um yeah, wolf thing.'

'Right, so I suppose we should talk about…'

They continued to talk most of the day away covering all that had happened. Catching up on what they had missed and clarifying anything that needed to be. Dobby had brought them food for lunch and were only interrupted when Fleur came to collect her mate for dinner. The friends made plans to hang out again, glad they could always count on one another. This definitely changed their plan on dealing with the Dark Lord. This impending war might not be lost yet. Things were looking up!

...

...

...

* * *

What the pair didn't know was sometimes things don't always go to plan, even the Dark Lord could not control every alliance…His pact with the Goblin king would crack eventually and things were about to get even more complicated.


	18. Chapter 18

_Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

About a month had passed since Harry and Hermione talked, and things had gotten relatively back to their new normal. Fleur and Hermione were inseparable. Hermione had been offered to jump years since her age was revealed, and she was indeed the brightest witch of her age. She had declined for two reasons. First, knowing her brother needed all the help he could get in the years to come, as he would undoubtedly be at the center of it all and she wanted him prepared the best way he could be. Secondly skipping those grades would make her lose out on precious knowledge, knowledge that was only attainable in a classroom, not just books.

The mated pair took turns sleeping in each others rooms depending on their school needs. At the urging of Maxine a perpetual silencing charm was set on Fleur's room and bathroom adjoined. The wolf took that with a proud smirk and kissed her mate on the side of her head as The Giantess administered the charms herself. The same treatment had been administered at the same time by Professor McGonigal for Hermione's quarters. The professor didn't want to keep hearing her pack mate nightly due to her enhanced animingus hearing, she valued her sleep too much. The adult professors also added a pheromone blocker for the room so more incidents wouldn't happen nightly to their neighbors…

After Ron's punishment, which ended up taking every bit of two weeks, everyone had started calling him 'Tutu' much to his dismay. A few of the male students, notably Hufflepuffs had cornered him while he was cleaning and propositioned him for a night of fun. He had audibly gulped, but after learning his lesson he politely turned the gentlemen down. The most relentless student was a new transfer seventh year student Cedric Diggory. Ron could have sworn he saw the male sparkle in the sun but just shook his head and said thank you Cedric but no.

Ginny had daily taken a shift on Ron's punishment and helped him talk out his homophobia and just all around stupid attitude. Tough love seemed to really turn things around for the unruly teen and he had learned to take the flirting from the male population as an ego boost and even eventually relentlessly flirted back in a good natured teasing manner. He was becoming more secure in his masculinity thanks to Ginny. He had even made the first move to apologize to both Harry and Hermione as well as Fleur. The trio forgave him after a time thanks to Ginny's urgings, their trust however still needed to be earned.

Ginny had been Hermione's friend ever since the first summer Hermione shared Ginny's room. The two had struck a fierce friendship that no doubt would last their life. The sister of the Weasley boys was often overlooked, but had a great mix of mischief, fierce loyalty, humor, tenacity, and a general understanding of those around her since she could sit back and observe silently. She tended to pick up on much that most overlooked, which was why she was so good at pranking people.

Ginny's room was covered in Quidditch

Holyhead Harpies posters and paraphernalia, the famed all female team. Hermione always had her suspicions of Ginny's sexuality, but kept it to herself since the girl was in a deep sense of denial convincing herself she was in love with Harry. The upside was that Harry was oblivious to her friends crush and Hermione figured it would work itself out.

* * *

Victor had been quartered on the Bulgarian's ship for the first week recovering from his injuries, the creepy Professor Igor Karkaroff keeping watch over his star pupil. The Bulgarians began to plot against the Delacour flock deciding how to exact their revenge, this latest indignity would not stand!

* * *

 **Voldemort**

Bellatrix had asked Hermione if she wanted to withhold any information from her father from their meeting. Knowing of the Black sister's position in the Dark Lord's ranks the young Riddle only replied, ' my mate, keep my mate safe.'

Tom knew through Bella that his daughter was indeed the brightest witch of her age, a fierce protector of her friends and indeed inherited her mother's ability to shift. This information pleased the Dark Lord and he soon summoned familiar followers to him.

'My Lord'

'Yes Mr. Greyback, Mr. Lestrange so good of you to come at such short notice. Sit, sit.

You undoubtedly are wondering why I asked you here, and being the loyal followers that you are I have use of your services.'

'Anything you need my Lord.' Answered Greyback

'Good then, by now I'm sure you have heard rumblings of my daughter?'

'Yes my lord the believed former mudblood friend of the-boy-who-lived is the one, Yeah?'

'Indeed, it appears that my daughter is more like her mother than most realize, she is a wolf shifter. This should be especially important information for you Greyback as I trust you to keep her safe being of similar species. I do not wish you both to do anything now, but at the end of The Tri-wizard tournament we will put a plan into place furthering our agenda. If my daughter comes into the mix I trust that you as a werewolf will come to my daughters aide.'

Greyback thought to himself that this young pureblood wolf girl would be a good breeding stock for him to build his own pack. It was rumored that she was a very powerful witch, good breeding stock indeed. Her strong spirit would be fun breaking as well he thought darkly to himself.

Lestrange and him had been plotting with some of the giants, vampires, as well as the goblins to break off once they heard of the young Riddle. They feared that much like the mother had affected Tom before that he would soften again under is daughters' influence. That bitch she-wolf Leah had almost dissuaded their lord from the last war. That was, until they fed the creepy Potter man the information about her whereabouts while giving birth. The raid they set up with their Lord was a perfect distraction to separate the two. Like they hoped, the creepy bloke took the chance and killed the creature in the most glorious of ways. Having believed his child had also been murdered had eventually drove their side back into the war with a vengeance, more fierce than before.

As powerful as their Dark Lord was, they knew he would have a soft side for his youngling he had yet to meet. They would give him the chance to prove he still wanted the war to further their side. If he did anything foolish, they would follow the plan the Goblin King was putting in place.

* * *

 **Fleur and Hermione**

'Ow!'

'Oh shut eet! Cheri you are a big baby'

'Come on luv, it really does hurt.'

'Well maybe next time you try to take on an entire quidditch team by yourself, maybe you should make sure they don't have their wands. Or access to rocks...'

' they were on the bleachers above you looking down your dress!'

'Oh come on! That eez not so bad.'

'They made you drop you book so they could watch you bend over!'

'Again that wazen't so bad.'

'So you're just going to ignore when two of the boys grabbed your ass?! How about when three of them tried to hold me down so I couldn't get to you'

'Well I didn't say they didn't deserve you wolfing out on zem. It was incredibly sexy little wolf. But perhaps they have learned their lesson non?'

'Oui, let's hope so, they should know by now you are MY mate, and not to touch what isn't theirs! Even if you weren't my mate, that is no way to treat a lady, you are no one's possession! Those vile horrible boys don't deserve to…'

Hermione was stopped in her rant by her small mate placing a calming hand on her chest over her heart. 'Shhh cheri you were there, you my big protector, my sexy mate! I am so lucky to have you, you always take such good care of me.'

'And you me as well'. Hermione winced as Fleur had wiped a cleaning cloth over a gash on the brunette's eyebrow that hadn't been cleaned yet.

'Hush now little wolf, I will fix you up and make eet all better…and then I will make it all better .' Fleur wiggles her eyebrows at the last statement

Laughing Hermione said 'ok Fleur do what you must…however, the pain might be more bearable…if maybe you didn't have your shirt on?'

'Horny little wolf' Fleur smirked

'Says the Veela.' Hermione deadpanned

Fleur chuckled, but nonetheless removed her shirt and bra causing the wolf to begin to purr happily, now not noticing the stinging of the healing balm, content to stare at her beautiful imprint, occasionally groping her girl lightly further distracting herself from the pain.

'Oh by the way, you received a letter from the Order today, what did it say?'

'It was actually from Remus and Sirius wanting to take me under their wing it would seem. They wanted me to go on a hunt with them next weekend, seemed interesting at least. They said and I quote, -having a tabby cat as an alpha is ridiculous, and so they are offering instruction- I don't think anyone told them about my godfathers pack, but I figured it would hurt nothing and would be good to run in my fur next weekend anyway.'

Fleur chuckled at her taller mate and leaned down kissing her exposed shoulder. 'If they don't know about your godfather, I would not let them know, the less know about the pack the safer they will be.'

'I figured as much luv. There may come a time when I need their help, but the fewer people who know about them the better. I don't want them to meet the same fate as my mother. Anyway stop fussing with me, aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now, the first task is tomorrow. Maxine would have my hide if she knew you were staying up to play doctor to me.'

'Hmm ok, well no doctor…how about naughty nurse?'

The wolf growled out 'you better not start something you can't finish'

'Well if you can't perform, maybe I should find those strapping quidditch fel…'

Hermione growled out and with complete disregard to her injuries leaped up and pinned her imprint to the bed, arms above her head as she pushed her core into the French witch below her's own. Hermione's eyes transitioned to gold, a deep rumbling growing louder at her discontent.

The Veela has never been so turned on, she knew that she had pushed the wolf too far, but could not find it in her to be upset at how things had turned out in this moment.

The Veela in a move of submission turned her head to the side bearing her neck for her mate. The wolf wasted no time in kissing the expense of skin, licking her way up to the smooth jaw.

'I will finish this here and now! You are mine, as I am yours! If I have to show you all night to prove my point I will, tournament be damned!'

Much to giantesses dismay, she did just that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Been reading a pretty intense, sad fic lately, needing a break from such sorrow. So you lovelies get a present of some fluff and the first task!**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

It was the morning of the first task and Fleur was groaning. She was groaning because she had never felt so tired and sore. Her hungry wolf had devoured her mercilessly over and over again. Her wolf was snoring next to her, cuddling deeper into her Veela, a hand groping her mate's tender breasts oblivious to her Veela's grumblings.

The Veela couldn't help her bodies reaction, even if she was grumpy. Her breast hardened at the tip and she let out a low moan. Her arousal wafting around the room and her wolf woke with a deep growl. Nibbling on her imprint's neck she slid her other hand deeper covering her womanhood. Her center dampening more, Hermione feeling the wetness instantly since they never bothered to sleep in clothes since their mating. Caressing her sweetly slick folds she teased her sore mate.

'My wolf I am so sore please I want you but be gentle.'

'As you wish luv.' Hermione kissed the side of Fleur's head as she said this. Staying on the outside avoiding her clit entirely she slowly worked her lover slowly. She was deliciously on the edge and felt it soothe her soreness the longer she was touched.

'My love I am ready for you, please touch me!'

'Where do you need me?' Hermione said not once pausing her ministrations

'A little higher, I need you to touch my clit.'

Not a word was uttered as Hermione moved her hand that had been caressing her breasts to drop to her little nub. Slowly moving both hands in unison she slowly brought out the sweetest orgasm of the young Veela's life, so full of love and spoke of her devotion. This morning was just for her love as she didn't have want or need for anything in return.

Fleur felt loved and surprisingly energized.

Hermione was purring as she spoke, 'Well luv are you awake enough now to slay a dragon?'

* * *

Luna had taken it to be her responsibility to care for the young wolf during the tasks. Hermione was not allowed in the competitors box, but was ok with that. She had wished her brother good luck before he entered the tent. Rita Skeeter had been there to take a picture and caught the two embracing in a familial hug.

'Young love, tell me Mrs. Riddle when you started shagging this champion? What is your angle?'

Hermione wandlessly set the witch's enchanted pen and pad on fire and then balled up her fist and punched the reporter in her smart mouth, knocking her down.

'He's a brother to me you idiot, besides… wrong champion.'

Fleur came up on the scene and was grabbed by the taller girl, dipped, and snogged so deeply that all movement around them stopped. She continued to kiss the Veela righting her and Fleur hopped up on her girl wrapping her legs around the wolf. Thrusting her core into the teller girl, shamelessly not caring that the reporter had snapped a few pictures of the couple.

Madame Maxime rolled her eyes at the couple and walked into the competitors tent.

Hermione slowed down eventually and gave one last chaste kiss and gently set her with down caressing her cheek. She stepped away from her love and said, 'that is the champion that I'm shagging.'

She couldn't help herself, she knew that would put her imprint in the paper as the mate of the Riddle child. Hermione's wolf would not have her name linked romantically to another, and so a claim had to be made.

'What happens young one when this Veela finds her mate?' Rita sneered

The wolf's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow, letting out a fierce growl. 'She has already! That is MY imprint and we will not be bothered anymore beetle! Unless you want to be crushed like the vermin you are'

Rita took the hint turned

'Oh and Rita if I find you out you write anything about me being linked romantically to anyone besides my imprint I will eat you alive, my sentence to Azkaban would be served gladly.'

Rita paled, nodding and left the area

Fleur placed a calming hand on the wolf's back bringing her out of her rage

'Come along Wolfy, we need to find our seats, and you look like you need to be taken for a walk, the Nargles are festering around your head it seems'

Hermione shook her head getting back to herself, since the first shift Luna had taken to calling her Wolfy, it was cute and the little Ravenclaw was so sweet you could not be mad. So, Hermione rolled her eyes but dutifully followed Luna after nuzzling a chucking Fleur at their friend's antics.

' ok Little Moon, but just so we're clear, I do not need to be walked like some common house pet.' Could be heard as the two retreated towards the stands.

Fleur shook her head laughing into the tent.

* * *

The first task began with the Bulgarian in the arena first. Much ruckus could be heard from the champions tent and Harry and Fleur were nervous but waited for their turn. Fighting viscously Krum had been badly injured and cut off one of the creatures arms in the altercation, as well as crushing most of the dragon's own eggs in the nest. He did, however manage to get the golden egg just under two hours into the task.

Hobbling through the tent to the sounds in the background of a screaming crying Dragon. The brute stopped by the Veela sneering, 'beat vat if vou can!'

Fleur rolled her eyes saying, 'Oui I will Indeed, and ze dragonz will not be 'armed eizher '

Krum scoffed and was going to continue to taunt the French witch but was interrupted by the closest medi-witch grabbing the brute and pushing him to the medical section of the tent.

Fleur had drawn the second lot and waited her turn. The help from her mate had been immeasurable, the little bookworm had not only found several books about dragons in the restricted section for both herself and Harry, but had gotten in contact with her Godfather.

Jacob since finding his unusual imprint had been given liberties others in their pack never got. He became a diplomat of sorts and met with countless shifters and were-creatures. One of those happened to be Dragons. He gifted his Goddaughter a clay whistle that charmed any dragon to relax when the whistle was played and any song was sung in close proximity.

Fleur confidently strode into the arena when her name was announced and the cannon fired. She was quickly assaulted by the fire from the dragon close to her. If not for her Veela reflexes she would have been a crispy bird.

She could feel the heat rolling off of the stone she was standing behind. Pinned to her spot she waited until the Dragon took a breath and spoke Conjunctivitis !

The blinding spell affected the weakest part of the Dragon and stopped the Beast from attacking with the same precision. Seeing her opening since the stone had been dropping in size she sprinted to the side of the arena. She brought the clay whistle out of her robes and played a single note. The note stopped all movement for the Dragon who cocked his head to the side curiously.

Finite. Fleur spoke clearing the sight of the Dragon….then she began to sing lyrically

 _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

 _And frolicked in the autumn mist_

 _in a land called Honnah Lee_

 _Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff_

 _And brought him strings_ _and_ _sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh!_

Pause

Silence

A lone Ravenclaw muggleborn began to sing the chorus slowly, then other muggleborns, pureblood wizards and witches alike were baffled. All of a sudden a loud chorus of all muggleborns singing and laughing joyously broke out.

The Dragon calmed and chucked along with them, a rare sight indeed. The Dragon then sat down a relaxed smile on its face as the song wound down.

All that was left sounding were giggles from muggleborns and the Dragon everyone else too stunned to move, all except her smiling mate beaming.

The Veela approached the dragon confidently and began speaking the ancient Veela language that hadn't been spoken outside of Veela rituals for over a century.

 _O proud one, I am humbled in your presence_

 _-little one, did your mate teach you that tune?_

Fleur laughed and responded

 _yes honorable one, my cheeky wolf loves Peter,Paul, and Mary, she grew up around muggles and was a child of the eighties, apparently it was her favorite cartoon_

 _-ah, I saw that one as well, it was a shame about what happened to the real Puff...anyway what can I help you with little one? Also, thank you for not attacking, I would never want to hurt another of our kindred avian kind_

 _My grandmere would flay me alive if I were to harm you as well oh strong one. Well this is a tournament and in order for me to further myself I need to get that golden egg you are near, and out safely._

 _-oh this little trinket, go ahead, be mindful of my babies, and best of luck to you and your little mate. Hard times are ahead little one, know that after today the Dragons will be on your side for we see greatness in you, Hmm...wolf mate...it has to be...as I can see now you are whom the prophecy speaks of, open up your mouth little on_ e

Fleur blinked st that...prophecy? She was confused, but did as asked and the Dragon breathed fire down her throat then extinguished it with a cool breath

- _I have gifted you fire and a way of calling us to arms, you will need to transform and use your full Veela voice and we will heed your call. Dark things are coming, this war we will not stand idly by. We will fight with you and your just mate._

 _I am deeply honored oh proud one_

Fleur bowed deeply at this

- _anything else you wish before you go little one?_

 _…well the next competitor is my mate's brother in all but blood, could you speak to your brethren and ask him to not hurt him too bad, he means well but he is young, he plans to out fly him against my thoughts that your kind are too strong and fast_

 _-you are right we would break him out of our pride_ , _I will do as you ask, I will have him make a good show of it, let him break a little bit of the castle as Horntail has been itching for some mischief..go now little one, your mate is missing you_

 _Thank you honorable one, I am forever in your debt_

You could have heard a pin drop as she calmly picked up the golden egg with the Dragons blessing and sauntered out of the arena.

A full minute passed silently until the loud thunderous sound of applause filled the stadium. The Veela managed to get the golden egg, unharmed in less than fifteen minutes also keeping the Dragon unharmed. No one in the wizarding world for the last three centuries had been able to communicate with the winged creatures.

Luna turned to Hermione and said, 'the Dragon really has an impressive amount of wrackspurts floating around his head, see Wolfy I told you your imprint would be safe. How about a belly rub?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and let the blond rub her belly, scowling but secretly relaxing. Luna took one hand and scratched behind her ears and laughed out loud when Hermione couldn't help the leg uncontrollably kicking and purring moving into the scratch

'Oh Hermione I think this shift and Fleur have been good for you. Thank you for being my friend.'

Hermione nuzzled the smaller girls neck in a friendly manner and smiled. Hermione learned not long after her first shift to just go with her instincts on most things and accept her wolf, she would not shy away from her nature.

Luna had been a true friend for years, even as others called her Loony, Hermione stayed a constant friend.

'Thank you Luna for not just seeing the beast in me, even when my parentage came out, you truly do also have a way with magical beasts. I am also lucky to call you a friend.'

The two waited for Harry's turn, enjoying friendly snuggle time that Fleur rightfully so never found threatening.

* * *

In a cave far beyond Hogwarts the Goblin King sat on his throne…

' I so do hope Voldypants decides to go with his brat pup. My time has come!

Yes! Yes! My time is now! I will not stand for their insolence any longer, their demands become too much. As long as our paths are the same we follow, however, let it be known, I'll move the stars for no one!'

* * *

 **A/N…anyone have a guess who the Goblin King is?**


	20. Chapter 20

Ding ding! We have a winner! David Bowie for the Goblin King! How can you not absolutely love his performance in Labrynth?…but I digress… the Goblin King when we get to him is indeed a Goblin King from that story, so not that much of a stretch in my crazy mind, plus his character will help push they story the direction I'm trying to take it eventually

Oh yeah also, thanks much to the reviewer catching my mistake of writing Italian instead of French, I went back and fixed that mistake

…anyway here's another chapter! Warning, use of sex objects in this chapter (strap on warning if it's not your thing, not a magical phalus, although it will also give Hermione pleasure it is not gender modification in any way. (Not That i have any issues with that either) As I myself am a gold star lesbian I have no experience with male genitalia in that manner and don't feel comfortable writing about that, just isn't my thing. However strap ons are a separate issue and I know my wife and I enjoy it from time to time. I hope to not get upset comments as a result of this, so I will put a warning before and after that part, just skip it if it's not for you. I don't plan on future scenes with it, nor do I think this story having any magical appendages in the future. Anyway here it is

italics =spoken French

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

Harry had 'bested' the dragon in the fashion that he had planned. The dragon in question had rolled his eyes at Harry's jubilation but was happy he got to destroy some of the castle, the surrounding area, and his babies were safe.

The rankings were in order Fleur, Harry, and Victor was last. Victor took the longest and caused the most unneeded damage. He had protested loudly, but it ended up just looking like a temper tantrum.

* * *

The wolf and her Veela had taken their celebration to Hermione's bathroom first. They placed the egg on the ledge of the large tub/pool, and undressed each other. They were kissing feverishly, caressing their mate's bodies, eliciting delicious moans moving towards the tub when they accidentally knocked the egg into the water. However, before it sunk in it broke open and the loudest screech could be heard. The pair covered their ears until it sunk completely and the sound changed curiously. They looked at each other briefly and then back at the tub, their enhanced hearing heard the sound as singing and they both dove in to hear the egg's song.

It turned out that the egg's song was a clue that the next task would be underwater somewhere and something would be taken from them. A pair of growls were heard after that but they both closed the egg and placed it back on the side above water.

'So the black lake?'

'Oui, it eez the only zing zat makez any zenze.'

'Hmm you're right, but having to retrieve something missing…I would guess they may try to take either me or Gabby. I don't suppose they would take your toaster.' Hermione snorted the last bit

Whack!

'Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood luv.'

Said Hermione rubbing the side of her head

'But I feel sorry for anyone trying to subdue either a protective wolf or your sister…'

Fleur full out laughed at this. , 'you may be right, petit louvre. I almost feel sorry for them.' Then she sobered up quickly saying, 'but if zey do anyzing to you or her they will burn alive, all of zem!'

'Yeah curious thing you receiving fire, what exactly did that dragon and you talk about all that time.'

'All in due time mon amore,'. Fleur said moving closer realizing they were still naked and wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, pressing their breasts together.

Hermione's logical brain stopped working when she felt soft breasts against hers, Fleur's hand traveled further south. Her wolf, who since the match had been chomping at the bit took over and pushed the Veela against one side of the pool. Hermione took Fleur's hand and pushed Fleur into herself as she let out a low growl that started deep from Hermione's chest. The need to feel her imprint as well was too much. As Fleur pushed in and out of her taller mate Hermione took her own hand and circled Fleur's clit. Kissing down the Veela's neck she slid inside her mate without any preamble and Fleur let out a gasp. Locking eyes, Hermione's flashing bright gold increasing her growl, bucking her hips in time with the thrusts she was receiving. One hand knuckle deep, the other on the side of the pool next to her girl, grounding the two. She increased her tempo and pressure. They started to create wave upon wave in the pool, grunting and purring. Hermione partially shifted her legs so they turned into claws for better traction as she was pushing into her imprint. The Veela responded well to the increased strength and stability by bucking even more wildly into her mate. So close now to the edge of her own sanity, knowing Fleur was also close to cumming the wolf pushed closer to her imprint kissing down her jaw and then latched onto their mating mark, not breaking the skin but possessing her as they both pushed harder and faster towards their explosive climax.

'Mon dieu!'

The growls turned into a slow purr as she released her Veela's neck, nuzzling in exchange and slowing her hand movements. They both stayed inside one another helping each to come down from their orgasm, slowly moving, caressing. They leaned back and stared at each other, still feeling one another connected in the most intimate embrace.

 _'I_ _don't think I will ever have enough of you,_ _of this_. '

'Oui, m _y love I don't care about anything else when I'm with you. You are my everything_.'

Hermione moved her thumb to slowly trace Fleur's clit in a slow teasing manner and began to buck her hand once more, smiling at the reactions her Veela gave her. Fleur's eyes fluttering shut, mouth dropping open letting out a hot breath and taking her unoccupied arm and grasping the taller woman's back and dragging her nails down the back.

' _And you are mine…ummph...my sexy..ahhhh…ooh…sexy wolf_.' Fleur replied between thrusts

Fleur then began moving her own hand that had yet to release her love and they began once more possessing each other. After seeing Fleur in peril her wolf needed to dominate her to show her imprint she could protect her and be able to provide protection for her mate, to make sure she was safe, but to also love her. The need was instinctual, primal even.

Fleur mused that the if this was what was to meet her at the end of each task, she may just have to ask the game masters to incorporate more than three tasks. However, Fleur had forgotten that in Hermione's partially transformed state she could her her thoughts. A deep dark growl was what she had received in response. Rutting harder together Hermione set a punishing pace.

'You will do no such thing!' Too overcome with instinct to protect her imprint even from herself she went on. 'Do not endanger yourself so willingly, I can't stand it.' She replied to Fleur's constant now moaning and fluid motions. They continued making love furiously. The sounds of water splashing and their bodies moving surrounding them.

 _'I am so close my love, ooooooh, don't stop, don't you dare stop!'_

The wolf kept her low growl curled her fingers in that come hither motion finding that spot she knew her Veela needed at the same time bucking her own hips in time finding her own sweet release at the same time.

Hermione's wolf was not satisfied, as she flicked her wrist wandlessly and wordlessly transferring them to her bed still soaking wet and turned her French witch around. She placed Fleur's hands on the bed, bending her at the waist and kicked her legs apart.

'Don't move!'

Fleur felt herself grow more and more wet at the dominant urging.

* * *

( **A/N: Strap on warning )**

Fleur had no idea what the wolf was doing until she heard a soft incantation being spoken and felt something like a soft plastic around her pussy.

Neither had ever used a strap on, but had spoken about it at length and were excited about it. Hermione had bought one the previous summer in muggle London out of curiosity and had even found an incantation so she would be able to feel her lover through it as well. Neither ever wanted a male lover, the sexual stigma that used to be attached to using such devices insinuated such things. As sexual as Hermione had been, she had been afraid of using such things with anyone else. However now, with her love she felt free from judgement and felt free to explore her own sexuality and sexual nature without judgment. If that meant she wanted to enjoy toys every now and again, who was she to question it.

The wolf rubbed the tip of the strap on over the Veela's wet lips of her pussy and covered the toy completely lubing it up. Hermione positioned at Fleur's entrance and with a nod from her mate she slowly entered the Veela. A low moan was given in response. Fleur gripped the bed tight in her bent over submissive position.

Hermione gave Fleur time to adjust slowly moving in and out closing her own eyes with the pleasure of it all. Working painstaking slow, enjoying every delicious moment of it all. Hermione paused when she was fully sheathed in her lover. Reaching around her imprint she grasped her hanging breasts, slowly caressing them as she slowly began again moving in and out. Kissing her neck and shoulder blades.

Fleur had never been taken so deeply, claimed so lovingly. Being fucked into submission she tensed holding them both up

'I…i… need more'

'What do you need luv?'

'C..c..clit' was all Fleur could get out between thrusts

Hermione snaked one hand down to her clit and continued her assault

Fleur was out of her mind at this point.

'Ahhhhhhhh! Merdeeeee!' Fleur then began speaking French so fast and furiously that even Hermione couldn't make out the words that sounded almost like a sadistic prayer

One deep push more and Hermione stayed buried deep and moved her hand on her clit faster and Fleur let out a loud cry and for the first time ever she ejaculated, actually ejaculated. Becoming limp Hermione banished the toy and grabbed her Veela in her hands and placed her softly on their bed.

Fleur had never been happier that her girl was such a bookworm. The act of female ejaculation being so rare that often women would be so self-conscious they would think they had just urinated on themselves and their lover. Hermione had shared several books with Fleur on previous nights about things of all manner, some sexual, some not but had such a love of learning that drew Fleur in. This moment in time she was happy she had learned about such subject as she was not self conscious at all, especially with a smug looking wolf holding her tightly.

( **A/N: End strap on use)**

* * *

Softly chuckling Fleur pulled her wolf closer and buried her head between soft breasts of her mate. Snuggling an amused wolf.

' _You know I was only kidding when I thought about more tasks. Well maybe not kidding exactly, but I wasn't thinking about actually doing it_ , _the sex was just so good_ Cherie.'

Hermione chuckled as she stroked the blonde's hair. _'I know Fleur, I just couldn't help it, my wolf apparently needed to show you what you mean to us. I am at peace with my wolf and I trust her with you. So I have been running_ _on more instinct lately than I ever have before. I'm sorry if it was too much luv.'_

Fleur full on laughed. ' _oh little wolf you will never be too much for me. I am a Veela, we can take whatever you give us. We are very sexual creatures, and I for one love everything you do to my body, mind, and soul. I trust you, all of you don't ever forget that.'_

They laid there in a warm calm silence after that both content, soft purring slowly morphing into snoring from the wolf and the Veela not long after following her adorable love into slumber land.

* * *

The rest of the school week had gone on like normal and before they knew it, Hogsmeade weekend was upon them again. Sitting in the great hall eating breakfast Hermione turned to Ron

'So, TuTu, what are you and Harry getting up to this weekend?'

Ron snorted at the term, 'Honeydukes mostly, But I suspect a butterbeer might make an appearance. What about you 'mione?'

'Sirius and Remus promised to take me out for a hunt, after that I dunno probably will shag my imprint some more when she gets back from her morning training, and then study I guess.' Hermione said offhandedly

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice , 'blimey Hermione, you can't just say stuff like that without any warning.'

Hermione laughed at this , 'oh but the look on your face was priceless.'

Ginny and Harry had been laughing deeply as well. It felt good to be back to feeling somewhat normal again. Much had changed, but she knew her friends would be by her side no matter what.

'Oh by the way Hermione, thanks for the tip about the egg, you never did tell me how Fleur figured out how to hear it.'

...

...

Hermione smiled and blushed

...

Harry stared

'.. you know what…never mind, I don't need to know.'

Hermione laughed , 'you're right brother you don't want to know.'

'But we do'

'Inquiring minds want to know!' The twins Fred and George Weasley finishing each other's sentence laughing, wiggling their eyebrows as they sat down on either side of the wolf

'How did you manage to get a lovely bird like that anyway ?' Fred asked

Hermione smiled, 'it's all in the genes, oh and there's this thing I do with my tongue…'

'Lalalalala' Ron spoke loudly

'Shut it Tutu'. George playfully replied

'Go on'. Fred said

Hermione laughed standing up, 'Anyway I've got to go find Remus and Sirius about some bucks.'

'Be safe 'mione'. Harry called out

'You too Harry. Dangerous animals in these woods.' Hermione said flashing bright gold/yellow eyes at him laughing as she walked away

'I like the new bookworm, don't you Georgie?'

'Definitely more fun Freddy'


	21. Chapter 21

_Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

Rawr… **Catnip thief…** rawr… **catnip thief! You and Bird woman need to get up**

'Five more minutes mum'. Sleepily mumbled Hermione as she swatted at the tiny being on her chest

Crookshanks jumped back from the arm, but then went back into position and kneaded the wolf's sternum.

 **Catnip thief, danger! Danger!**

'The correct answer is…zzzzz…professo..zzz'.

 **Your homework is on fire**

Hermione bolted awake in a panic

'Wha..?' She looked around only to find her imprint fast asleep and her familiar looking up to her from the bottom of the bed blinking

- **Crooks? What's going on, where's the danger?**

 **You forgot to feed me last night, and I'm hungry**

…

…

- **seriously, that's why you woke me up?**

 **… duh**

'Where did he even learn that phrase from?... Oh yeah watching movies with the boys this summer…' Hermione mumbled to herself as she searched through her trunk for the cat food and water she stored there. She refilled the bowls and went back to bed, mumbling about cranky cats

 **I** **heard that**

 **Whatever, can I sleep now your majesty?**

 **He he he, yeah I guess so, just don't make Bird woman yell this morning, she's loud when you both do the naked human thing**

* * *

The months passed following the first task, and fall gave way to winter.

'The Yule Ball is a tradition…'. Professor McGonagall spoke to the collection of fourth through seventh year Gryffindor and Beauxbaton students as those were the ones whom would be attending the event. Each head of house were addressing their students on the matter and Gryffindor and Beauxbaton were together, as were Slytherin and the Bulgarians. Hermione would happily spend many pounds to see Professor Snape give dancing lessons.

Hermione had been excited to hear about the upcoming ball as she would be able to enjoy a night of fun with her beautiful imprint. They had not had a chance to dance together yet and she could not wait.

Part of her allowance she had secretly saved went to lessons in all sorts of things she deemed would help her in her future endeavors. Thankfully, ballroom dancing had been one of those investments she had made. With such a beautiful date, and a champion at that, she would be appalled if she would not be able to honor her imprint with a worthy performance.

The Delacour's had been going to balls dancing since birth practically, so she knew her imprint would dance flawlessly.

She was sitting amongst her friends with Fleur sitting on the row below her leaning back into her between her legs. Hermione's arms were slung loosely over the Veela's shoulders hands being held by the smaller woman. The wolf had her chin on Fleur's shoulder purring contently.

Their friends had gotten used to their usual sitting position and the professors even allowed it as long as they kept it as innocent they were now.

Hermione was so perfectly content and lost in thought that she didn't notice she had closed her eyes. This however did not escape her alpha's view however.

'Miss Riddle if I am boring you, perhaps you and Miss Delacour would be so kind as to provide a demonstration of a dance. Since you must be proficient enough to not pay attention.'

Hermione's eyes bolted open at the call of her name, a blush quickly adorning her cheeks. She, however noticed Ron was sporting matching red cheeks and he was in an almost intimate embrace of the professor? He must have been the poor soul she first used as her demonstration. Wonder just how long I had spaced out…

A Scottish clearing of a throat brought her back

'Of course professor.' Hermione replied

Thankful of her previous lessons, the wolf gracefully stood up and offered her hand to the blonde bombshell she had been previously cuddling.

' _May I have this dance my love?_ '

Laughing Fleur stood and replied,

' _Always_ '

The unmistakable sound of operatic perfection filled the room as a record of Maria Callas singing a selection from the opera Carmen. It's tune was one very similar to a traditional tango.

Realizing the challenge her alpha threw down she transfigured one of her scrolls of notes quickly to a rose. Hermione delicately slid the rose down her imprints face. Fleur seeing the challenge for what it was grabbed the stem when it reached the bottom of her throat, she then moved it to her mouth and bit down. Fleur twirled around placing her backside to Hermione. She slowly dipped down the wolf's front, bringing one arm behind to place behind her neck as she worked her way down.

Hermione stood there as Fleur traveled down, then placed her hands on either side of the Veela as she swayed them both from one side to upright cheek to cheek. Once upright Hermione spun Fleur to where they were facing, she grabbed the rose and threw it away. Fleur smirked sexily placing a hand on the Gryffindor's jaw slowly stroking from ear to jaw. Hermione let out a low purr to this, and took the hand and spun Fleur away and back to her, stopping abruptly Fleur's backside to Hermione's front. Hands sliding all over the Veela's body. Hips moving in time. Fleur pushed off of the wolf, walking slowly away, only to turn and bring one finger in a come hither motion.

The give and take of the dance spoke volumes of their relationship. They weren't perfect, they had many arguments, they were both strong willed witches, how could their relationship not get heated at times.

A twirl into each others front and Fleur locked one leg over Hermione's hip and Hermione grabbed the Veela's hip and walked backwards dragging Fleur along for a few paces, all while staring deeply into each other's eyes, fire blazing behind their stares.

This back and forth in their relationship did not mean they did not get along well, quite the opposite. They would do like this, a dance of sorts of their opinions or feelings as they ebb and flow between themselves to an explosive conclusion, usually ending in sex. They always respected the others' opinions, but that did not make them docile. No, Hermione was the dominant one in her relationship, and Fleur was to be the alpha of her flock so strength of will was in their nature.

They danced, teased, twirled and had several almost kisses throughout their show, much to the amazement of their peers.

Hermione would have her back turned to Fleur as the Veela would wrap her arms around her from behind closing her eyes and touching the smaller girl's arms only to break free, turn around and as Fleur retreated backwards Hermione would walk forward with purpose. Give and take, ebb and flow.

Fleur would walk away a few paces only to have Hermione grab either arm outstretched leg lengthened behind her head bowed. Both frozen from time to time in their poses, flawless in their dance, as if they had perfected this from the beginning of time.

The dance went on for the four and a half minutes of the tune ending in a deep dip, placing one chaste kiss on Fleur's throat to end the dance. They slowly rose to a chorus of applause. The pair looked at each other and giggled happily at their friends and flock's responses.

The applause died down and the professor interjected, 'well as impressive as they display was I have to deduct ten points from Gryffindor for Hermione distracted during class, however seeing as she indeed does know properly of the subject matter and with a rather amazing display I award fifteen points to Gryffindor. Don't let me catch you not paying attention again Miss Riddle.'

'Yes, certainly professor.' Hermione replied smirking

The class went on and eventually the group was told to begin practicing and danced the remainder of the time allotted.

* * *

The Yule ball was to be held on Christmas night, and so plans to see family for the holiday was set to be happening the next day, as that was when the students would be released to their parents.

Hermione had sent her godmother Andromeda a note with sizes, brand specifics, pictures, and the appropriate pounds to get her the perfect outfit for the Yule Ball. As she would not be able to get away to muggle London to procure the perfect outfit she had seen at the last year's fashion week. She knew this was an important event that she would need to compliment her date, whom she knew would be flawlessly dressed.

Her godmother was overjoyed she could do this for her goddaughter and owled her immediately her compliance to her request.

Two days later when the mail came Owl Pacino came barreling into Hermione's sizable breakfast with a crash, Hermione chuckled untying the box from the peculiar birds leg. The bird shook its head flinging bits of food and stood up hooting its anger at the offending porridge that covered the birds head now.

Hermione full on laughed at that, as she quickly charmed the bird clean, petted it's head and offered the bird bacon, the owl chewed the offered bacon and then happily chirped as it flew away.

Hermione didn't bother to open the box, as she already knew of its contents.

' _So what's in the box love? Is it the mysterious outfit you won't tell me about? Hmmm?_ '

'But of course luv, _I have to have some mystery left to me now, don't I?'_

'Mione what's with the weird bird and the box?' Harry asked

'Sorry, err yeah it's what I'm wearing to the Yule Ball, don't want to be stuck with what Tutu seems to be wearing.'

They all slowly turned their heads to a blithering red head going on about his stinky Aunt something or other, while emphatically waving a burgundy robe, that looked more like old timely pj's a clown would wear.

Turning back to each other they chuckled and settled back down. Hermione had shrunk the box to put in her robe pocket for until she was back in her dorm room.

'So what's with all the secrecy with your outfit, I mean won't you two be getting ready together anyway?' Ginny asked

Fleur grumbled something in French, then said 'non she wants eet to be a surprize'. She said and then rolled her eyes.

Lavender having heard that squealed, 'oh Merlin! Hermione, we just HAVE to get ready together then, I know just the thing to help with that mane of hair, and oooh your makeup! Can't have a champion's date look less than perfect, can we? You will be representing our house after all'

Hermione sat dumbfounded, yes clothes came easy, but hair and makeup charms seemed to escape her. Lavender, while not the brightest of witches was certainly very skilled at such charms. They had never really gotten along, not because of any fights, it was just that they ran in different social circles, but she was not one to let the offer slip by. So she graciously smiled at her fellow Gryffindor.

'I would be honored with your help Lav. Thank you'.

Fleur huffed, but Hermione leaned forward and kissed her jaw resting her forehead against the Veela breathing in her calming scent.

' _Relax my love, it will be worth it trust me'_

 _'Ok, ok. But you better be ready on time'_. Fleur demanded as Hermione grabbed the Veela's jaw bringing them in for a sweet kiss. Lips millimeters apart and said, 'I wouldn't miss it for the world luv.'

Just out of the corner of her eye she saw a small blonde terror who had grown taller throughout the year come closer with a glint in her eye.

'Oh Merlin, what now?' Hermione mumbled

Fleur turned her head and began laughing, excited to see how this would play out.

Coming their way was a smaller version of Fleur, her sister Gabrielle smirking as she walked with purpose up to Hermione.

'Az much az we all know zat you, sexy wolf would razer take me to the Yule Ball, I will not hurt my sister's pride by asking you to take me. However, I cannot let such a beauty go alone, non I must save ze damzel in distress.'

'What damsel is in distress Gabby?' Hermione asked nervously

Slightly turning to Hermione's right she zeroed in on the youngest Weasley.

'You sexy one are by no chance anyone's lazt choice, you are my first choice. Chérie, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?' Gabrielle asked as she produced a butterfly and flower charm that floated in the air above Ginny and landed softly on her hand.

Ginny was shocked, because no, she wasn't asked by anyone, but she had been pining over Harry, and so had gotten distracted. She was often forgotten, as a sidekick, a friend, nothing more, no one thought of her as something desired. She was just Ginny, nothing impressive. This had to be a joke.

However, from what she had seen previously the young Frenchwoman was hilarious by nature, giving her twin brothers a run for their money. This offer seemed serious in a way though, even though it was made in such a manner she could tell the girl meant it, which confused her, but maybe it was just friendly? No one had asked her, she wasn't even sure if she would get to go, her and Gabby were pretty close in age though , what harm could come with such an innocent proposal?

After all she wasn't gay…every girl had posters of the Holyhead Harpies, didn't they? …and yeah, well maybe she was a little bit like a tomboy, but that's just an old stereotype, besides didn't most people stare at the same sex and think that they looked good, could admire their perfectly shaped breast and round behind and wanted to suck on their breast until they made the other woman…

'Oh my god I'm a lesbian!' Ginny loudly blurted out, not realizing where she was, nor that the entire Great Hall had gone quiet at her outburst.

'Well zat eez most fortunate for me zen since I did just ask you to the ball hmm? Alzough it iz most helpful zat you are an athlete, so you can keep up with me, I am a Veela, we are known for our stamina' Throughout her response she had straddled the Weasley's youngest lap, placing her hands on either side of her prey's body. This movement effectively trapped the girl on the bench.

Ginny blinked several times, getting turned on looking into impossibly deep blue eyes

…

…

Finally coming back to herself, she shook her head, 'umm yes?'

Gabrielle smiled, 'hmm that sounded more like a question, let me simplify it for you, yes to the sex or yes to the ball my sexy redhead? I would be happy wiz both az well, we Veela mature very early in life after all, sexually speaking.' Gabrielle said while rubbing the Ginger's jawline tantalizingly slowly leaning in and kissed Ginny slowly, softly

'Umm..yes, Merlin yes!' Ginny moaned out between kisses, until she realized where she was.

Ginny got up detangling herself, ' umm.. I mean, no sex, err.., I mean..uh both yes..umm..GAH! I have to go' she then ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Silence filled the hall for a few moments

The declaration from the usually confident popular girl was a surprise to all but a few who had an inkling of a suspicion of her orientation.

The silence went on until Gabrielle laughed turning to Fleur simply stating

'I still got it sis'. Gabrielle said, the she sauntered away, whistling a happy tune oblivious to the stunned expressions of the Great Hall, all but Hermione however, who had simply facepalmed in response.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: ok so I'm going to start playing around more with the timeline and diverge more from cannon, I've been writing on this chapter for the last month trying to get this the way I wanted it.

I'm really not good at describing clothing and hair, but it's the Yule ball and you just can't skip that…so here goes my first attempt at in depth clothing/ hair descriptions …hope you guys enjoy going to the Yule Ball with our leading ladies! This will be a two parter, so the bulk of the actual Yule ball will happen next chapter.

 _Italics = spoken French_

* * *

'Oh Merlin Herm you look so good! You will break a loads of hearts for sure tonight' Lavender gushed 'I can not believe you got Andromeda to owl you that outfit, you just look simply smashing! Fleur is going to jump you first thing when she sees you!'

Hermione laughed at this, she was standing, looking at the mirror in her dorm room after Lav finished the last charm on her. She had been pleasantly surprised that the makeover was such a fun affair, Lavender was a bubbly witch that made everyone feel welcomed in her presence. Hermione mused that she would make a wonderful politician someday in the future with her temperament.

Hermione looked once more down at her outfit smiling. She had made a habit of following London's fashion weeks, a muggle guilty pleasure of hers. Since she finally had the funds to procure what she wanted, she could think of no better reason then to be fittingly dressed to match her gorgeous imprint.

She had been sent black three inch heels, tight black tuxedo pants that looked like they had been painted on, a white button up tux shirt with black studs that were buttoned up three-quarters of the way stopping just above her cleavage, and a fitted female black tux jacket. This tux jacket had a low popped lapel/ collar that was white with black trim, and held together in the middle by a gold chain with a small ruby jewel in the center on either side(a nod to her being in Gryffindor, as the original had an emerald jewel). This outfit looked feminine, elegant, but also very sexy at the same time. She would be the perfect compliment to Fleur's dress of choice whatever that might be, as the Veela refused to tell her what she was wearing if her mate was also being stubborn, which caused Hermione to chuckle at her imprint's antics. They would make a striking pair that was for sure.

Lavender took one look at the outfit and decided to take the head of unruly curls and straighten it, making layers of the hairs framing her face. It gave an easy breezy kind of vibe to it, while still coming across as elegant. Fleur would want to do nothing but run her hands through the wolf's hair with how smooth it looked.

Hermione couldn't be happier with how her look turned out. They had finished with about fifteen minutes to spare and noticing the time she rushed out of the room, thanking Lavender as she left.

Hermione paused at the top of the final stairs in front of where she was to meet her champion, to find her girl. Scanning the crowd she finally saw her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, Fleur had really outdone herself. She was dressed in a gown all in white. The dress had sleeves that were the length of Muggle t-shirts, the dress was form fitting as well, and was floor length, her top had intricate designs it gave the illusion that it was clasped at her throat but had a cutout in a floral shape to reveal her generous chest below, her dignity was definitely in tact but you could see that she was not wearing a bra, and a view of her sternum was on display as well as a peak of her side breast.

Hermione briefly wondered how she got away with wearing that deliciously revealing gown at a school function, but then remembered that being a Veela had afforded Fleur plenty of leeway in her clothing choices for the evening.

She didn't realize just how long she had been staring until she heard the laughter of her imprint below her.

' _Mmm don't you just look tempting mate. Stop ogling me and come down here.'_ Fleur laughingly spoke

This broke Hermione out of her trance, as she slightly stumbled down the steps before she shook her head and confidently strode towards her lover.

' _Don't you know it's not good to tease the big bad wolf? I could just eat you up.'_ Hermione spoke into her imprints neck as they embraced.

Grinning Fleur responded, ' _what if that was my plan for later?'_

' _Cheeky witch, don't play with fire tonight, I cannot be held responsible for what I might do with you in that gown, or should I say once I get you out of said gown.'_

 _'Oh this old thing_?' Fleur asked in mock innocence as she placed a hand on her mate's waist and the other on her cheek leaning into the taller witch. She looked up and brushed the backside of her hand slowly down Hermione's cheek causing a purr to emanate from the wolf. ' _My Maman designed it for me, she knew there was to be a Yule ball and sent it in the carriage. I'm guessing you approve_.' The Veela practically purred in response

A low growl released from Hermione as she backed the blonde witch to the nearest wall and began kissing deeply. Moaning loudly the French witch began to almost mindlessly unbutton the wolf's shirt when a clearing of throat broke them from their lust induced trance

'Miss Riddle, Miss Delacour this is a hallway, not a brothel, do detangle yourselves, you are supposed to be announced shortly.'

Came the Scottish statement from Professor McGonagall. The pair would have thought the professor was angry, if not for the slight upturn of her lips and mirth in her eyes

'Come little ones, you have some hearts to break inside.' With that the professor winked, turned, and walked towards the other assembled champions.

Hermione leaned her forehead and rested it on her imprints as well. They both let out a breathy chuckle.

' _You really do look quite fetching Hermione, where ever did you find such an outfit? Not standard wizarding robes, but you do look tres sexy'._ The Veela said while looking up and down her mate's form.

' _Guilty pleasure really, growing up I loved watching fashion week in London and had seen this particular outfit, so I owled Andromeda when I learned of the Yule Ball. With my new wealth I was able to finally afford the ensemble. I knew you would be dressed impeccably and I wanted to try and match your grace and beauty without distracting from it.'_

Fleur smiled at this and grasped Hermione's neck on either side placing a chaste kiss on supple lips, then leaning back. ' _I suppose we should be going, we will be introduced soon, wouldn't want to upset your tiny Alpha…'_

' _Well not all alphas can be quite as sexy as you luv, however it is unnerving that such a slight being would have such a commanding presence_.' Hermione chuckled.

* * *

 **A day earlier…**

Bella had been forced into marrying Rodolphus Lestrange upon graduating from Hogwarts. The unexpected departure of her sister Andromeda had forced Belatrix into compliance from her overbearing father. Her sister had done the unthinkable for a Black, she had married a mudblood, she had married for love, and was cast out from the family henceforth.

Bella had known for a long while that she favored the fairer sex. What Rod had not anticipated upon their marriage was that they would never consummate their union. Belatrix felt the man was beneath her, dumb as a box of rocks, with his blood purity as his only redeeming quality in the eyes of her father. She would not sully herself with the disgusting and cruel man. He had wondering eyes and she knew he would never be loyal anyway, so marrying him had been only to appease her parents and take the pressure off her baby sister.

Belatrix had not been nearly as maniacal as her public persona led others to believe. She was in complete control of her mental faculties. The persona kept those in the dark lord's ranks in line, no one crossed the dark lord's lieutenant.

Her long time secret lover was beyond understanding of her. They had been together for over fifteen years, placed on opposite sides of the wars, Bella was the perfect double agent. Only herself and her secret lover knew of her status, not even the seemingly all knowing Dumbledore knew. If anyone had found out on either side, they would both be in serious danger.

Their love affair began innocent enough. The young dark witch would challenge the slightly older witch daily at school. Both would be flustered, later they would discover it was just sexual tension mounting to a boiling point. The relationship happened a week before Belatrix graduated from Hogwarts.

They had another one of their arguments during an after school study session. Bella was top of her class and took every opportunity to better herself, studying harder than most and often requesting extra study sessions with the professors to pick their brains.

It was during this particular study session with the first year professor when they got into each other's faces. Neither witch could tell you, if asked, who kissed first but once they did it was electric, they were a moaning mess of bodies clinging to limbs, not knowing where one started and the other stopped. Bella had picked up the witch and slammed her into the wall and continued to devour the young professor. She kissed her elder deeply probing her mouth with her skilled tongue. Ending the sweet kiss with a bite to her bottom lip pulling slightly and erotically. She kissed down the witch's lithe neck while muttering strong wards and silencing charms on the office, and removing the outer robes of her professor.

Belatrix loved to dominate, she loved seeing the usually put together and commanding witch so in charge of every situation writhing underneath her begging for release. They hadn't even bothered with a bed, they simply devoured each other where they were, they used every surface of the office, couches, desks, walls, floors, ending in front of the roaring fireplace of the office on the shaggy soft rug.

'That's it luv cum for me!' Bella cooed

'Ooohhhh bellllllaaaaa!' The witch screamed as she clutched onto the dark witch's back bringing their naked bodies closer, feeling the Black sister thrust her hand deeper into herself, growing wetter and wetter for her witch. She couldn't bring it within herself to feel bad for falling for the young dark witch. In a week she would be gone and was promised to another. She would have her first, and maybe just maybe she would be hers forever. They locked eyes as she screamed her release longing and loving looks deepened. They knew in that moment that this was not just a one time fling, this was a promise of forever.

'Oh Minerva, you looks so beautiful like this' Bella spoke softly caressing her face, kissing her cheek sweetly.

'Aye lass I suppose the tabby's out of the bag on my feelings about you now…' Minerva blushed as she buried her face into the younger witch's neck

'Oh come on luv, don't get shy now.'

'But I'm so much older than you.'

'Oh nonsense, we're not that far apart, besides we fit so deliciously well together don't you think?' Bella asked as she thrust into her witch below her.

'Ooh,..umm..ahh…oh yes I…umm ahh agree'. Minerva half spoke/ half moaned out.

They went a few more rounds until they paused speaking of times to come, and discussed the impending arranged marriage, and war. Bella reassuring Minerva of her intentions towards her and they devised a plan. That very night they would apparate away to Minerva's home and marry in secret. She would only ever truly be Minerva's from this point on. She took the name McGonagall in secret and was married by the McGonagall family priest sworn to secrecy with an unbreakable vow. Things moved quickly for the both of them, but Bella was always an impulsive witch, an Minerva had already lost one love playing the waiting game and would not do so again.

They discussed the upcoming war and Bella knew with her fake marriage to Lestrange, she would be pushed into the dark side of the war and the young professor would be on the other side. They would find a way to make it work, and Bella would do anything for her lover.

She never did buy into the whole blood purity nonsense, but played her part well throughout the years, she had been on the harsh receiving end of her father's rants and if Bella knew anything, it was how to survive and avoid a beating from her father. Cignus was not a kind man, and raged on about those unpure witches and wizards quote 'diluting the blood'. Bella could not wait to be far away from him. She knew she could get away without the marriage to the loathsome troll, but her love for her baby sister ran deep. She could fake this marriage and protect her Cissy, then any discomfort would be worth it. The declaration warmed the Scottish witch's heart for the fierce love she shared for her sister.

It was with this knowledge that they made the plan to have Bella be a double agent for the light, to keep everything from everyone thus insuring Bella's Saftey. Minerva could not trust anyone with her wife's saftey, the risks were too high.

They were beyond happy at finding each other, their discomfort at being separated often was an easy price to pay in order to be with the other. They found every opportunity to meet and even found ways of allowing Bella to apperate directly into Hogwarts at any given time undetected.

The years went on and Bella played her part well in the war, too well it would seem as she was wrongfully accused of torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. Minerva almost broke their secrecy to save her beloved, but Bella urged her not to, she knew the Dark Lord would rise again and she would be needed a second time. Her stay in Azkaban would only solidify her place among the death eaters, so she did her time. Those long years in prison changed Bella, not in the way you would think, no she loved even deeper, she would stop at nothing to be with her Min, she would save as many light as she could, she would be with her witch as often as she could provided she was right and would be released.

This is why she could often be found once freed, like tonight wrapped up in nothing but a sheet writhing on top of her witch close to release, riding the older witch's hand for all its worth.

'That's it beautiful, c'mon lass'

'Min I'm gunna…I'm gunna…!ahhhhhhh!' Bella said as she collapsed on top of her witch. Slowly gently rolling slightly off of Minerva still cuddled into her side.

'Baby Vega is active tonight, she really will be like her name-the brightest star in our sky.' Bella said as she lovingly caressed her wife's small abdomen.

The deeper connection they shared caused an unplanned but not unwanted magical pregnancy. Their love created life within Minerva, and Bella was over the moon with excitement for her little one.

As soon as Minerva would be showing they knew Bella would come clean and finally would be able to live with her wife full time. She was a fierce fighter, and felt deeply how much she was helping their cause, but her daughter would not grow up without her mom, and her mama by her side. Bella outright demanded that by the end of the school year she be able to end the charade and enjoy peace with her wife. Minerva and her had several arguments, especially since they would need her on the dark side more now than ever before, but Bella would not budge.

'Six months luv, that's all the time I will give them, then I'm yours. The last day of school be ready, because wether you like it or not I'm moving in.' Bella had said tonight before they had begun their ministrations.

She had given up so much for their cause, to give up that precious time with her child she would never do, it was the final straw to her commitment. She had seen firsthand what that kind of grief could do to a man, she would stay and protect her family.

It was this reason she smiled deeper, 'not too long my love, and we can be like this forever.' Bella smiled as she leaned down and kissed her wife's abdomen. 'I will be with both of my girls, right where I belong'.

Minerva smiled deeply stroking the younger witch's unruly hair. 'Aye, I cannae' wait, we have missed enough time together.'

They had collected enough memories between the both of them, through the years to prove without a shadow of a doubt to clear her name, which would come out was officially Belatrix McGonagall not Belatrix Lestrange. The pair were among the strongest witches in existence, and even thought Minerva could hold her own, she always felt safer in Bella's arms.

'I think I finally understand Leah'

'What's that darling?' Minerva asked

'Well after she found out she was pregnant, she began influencing the Dark Lord away from war, she was a good influence. I think had they been together when she gave birth he would have been fully convinced. I often wonder if the Potter man had an informant from the dark, he never was that smart.

I never understood why she changed her mind once she was pregnant though, before she didn't care as long as she was with her imprint but now I get it. I want baby Vega to be safe always, to be treasured.

It was so hard bringing Voldy back to the dark, just to solidify my place. His pain was so immense, you could feel it. He regretted instantly creating the Horcrux's, the man had lost everything and just wanted to die. I knew then and there the only thing in the long run to do was to let him work his pain out, innocents had suffered, but I saved as many as I could. Thanks again for the anti-crucio potion. That potion is brilliant by the way, giving the illusion of the full curse but saving their sanity. You don't know how many people's lives we saved with your invention. No one suspected I slipped them the potion.'

'I'm just glad it worked, but I do agree with you, someone had to have fed the sniveling Potter the info, he just wasn't that bright. Perhaps we should look into it, you know before you are no longer there where you can do good on the dark side of things.' Minerva said seriously.

'That is a task for tomorrow luv, tonight let me worship you, Bella said as she slid down her lover kissing every expense of skin she could find slowly making her way to her destination…

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Lord Voldemort sat catching up on the latest wizarding news, he had been so busy lately with plans that he had not read the latest news about the tournament.

He sat dumbfounded and amused, there right before his eyes was his daughter and a Veela champion no less, in a tight embrace snogging the daylights out of each other as the Veela had apparently been lifted up and wrapped her legs around the wolf. The Veela must not have realized the picture had been snapped because she was also thrusting into the taller girl for all the world to see. While they were fully clothed, no one could deny their closeness.

He outright started laughing. 'It seems my daughter is more like her mother than anyone thought.' Voldemort smiled his first genuine smile in years, remembering his Leah's antics.

He had been residing at the Malfoy manor for the past month and realized a few things, and called for Narcissa. His request would need to be taken care of with delicacy. He would give his daughter saftey and a home, his old home she had been meant to be raised in that no one in the magical world knew about.

'My lord?' Narcissa said as she entered

He set the heaviest wards and silencing spells he knew and said, 'sit, sit, thank you for both your hospitality and meeting me this evening.'

'It has been our pleasure, we serve you'

Voldemort smiled at this as she sat down

'I just found out about my daughter finding her imprint, and am I also to believe my daughter has been taken away from her adoptive family and home?'

'Yes my lord on both accounts, I do not understand the policy completely, while the muggles were idiots she does miss them, being the only family she had ever know, but she has a vast system of friends, as well as her new connection to her mother's pack that only you and I know about, my sisters and I have made our connections as well, she is a rather well liked and a deeply loved witch.

Her living situation besides school is still up in the air however, if she did not have access to your wealth she would be homeless. As it is, this winter holiday she is to visit her imprint's family for part of the break and then from what I understand she had not decided what to do with the remainder of the holiday.'

'Hmmm well I agree, my daughter should have a home to call her own. My Le Lee and I had a cottage by the sea warded heavily that no one knows about. Her baby room is still set up, and her mother's things are there as well. The memories were too hard for me to see but I would hate for my daughter to think she didn't have a home. I know she has friends, and they would provide a place to stay, but everyone needs a home they can truly call theirs. It is close to both the woods and the sea so she can run freely. Can I trust you with your cousin's secret? '

Narcissa was crying by this point, so moved for her little cousin, remembering her favorite wolf growing up. 'It would be my greatest honor my lord, Leah would be so pleased.'

She stood up placed her hand on Voldemort's giving a brief squeeze and walked out giving the man time to collect himself, as he looked like he needed time, at the mention of his former imprint. The pain never did completely go away it would seem.

He knew that he wanted to speak with his daughter, to meet her, but knew he could not rush things. They would be reunited, but only when it would be safe for her, he would not and could not lose her again, he knew he would not survive. So he sat back glancing at the article shaking his head and laughing again, 'oh my Le Lee our daughter seems like she is quite the charmer like you always were…'. He closed his eyes lost in happy memories of his love, continuing the smile that would not leave his face.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Heads up from this point on probably will be diverging more and more from cannon to suit the needs of the direction I'm wanting the story to go in.**

* * *

The doors opened fully revealing the Great Hall decorated for the formal affair. The champions and dates were lined up with Harry in front with his surprising date of Draco Malfoy, the Bulgarian and his date a blonde mousy looking Slytherin girl, and finally Fleur and Hermione.

Malfoy had asked Harry out as a joke instigated by Crabe and Goyle but blanched immediately when Harry promptly accepted grinning heavily.

* * *

 _Flashback_

' _Potter!' Malfoy yelled_

 _'Yes Malfoy'. Harry replied slowly turning around, huffing in annoyance. He had been walking from his last class for the day and was in the central part of the courtyard. Students were bustling about, but Harry was surrounded by the three Slytherin stooges. Those close to the quartet looked on with intrigue._

 _'I was err wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me as my date for the Yule Ball.' Malfoy had managed out between well hidden giggles, gesturing wildly offering up a lovely bouquet of red roses and magical butterflies to the confused Harry. The female students around the pair seemed to swoon at the overtly romantic gesture._

 _Looking back at the two idiots Draco always had at his side, he realized this was some kind of joke Malfoy had been put up to. Harry decided to have a little fun and could see this as the gift that would keep on giving._

 _'How could I possibly say no to such an offer?! Of course since you asked, you will be the one to lead.' Harry rushed out as he stepped closer placing a hand on Draco's chest as he continued 'I expect to be on the dance floor with you most of the night, and do look presentable good sir I am representing our school.' Harry smiled, leveling a serious gaze on the platinum blonde, raising an eyebrow. 'Be in touch as we will need to finalize our details, the roses are lovely by the way, I expect to be shown a respectable good time like any gentleman would.'_

 _Draco stood there in shock, however ever the proud pureblood he could not back down once his offer was accepted. He stepped back and bowed in acquiescence, then turned from the spot heading hurriedly back to the dungeons with his two goons at his heels, all the while hearing Harry laughing with glee as he said, ' I can't wait till your father hears about this.'_

 _The surrounding students didn't know exactly what had just occurred, some were angry, some laughing uncontrollably, others were just stunned. However since Ron's homophobic outburst and following punishment_ _those who would have previously lashed out quietly showed their distaste visibly on their faces and walked away._

* * *

The two young men were dressed impeccably and as Harry had communicated, since Draco did ask he would be the one to lead when they danced, and there would be dancing. Harry was fussing over Draco's tie, which Draco was letting the young Potter do surprisingly.

Hermione giggled at her friend's antics, but wondered silently if Harry did really harbor feelings for the platinum blonde bloke. He never seemed to care of anyone's orientation, so it wouldn't surprise her if he was bi, straight, or gay. Not that she would care any, obviously. Harry had always gone on about how much of a prat Malfoy was, but who knows what her best mate thought on the matter. So the saying goes that there is a thin line between love and hate…

What was funny and intriguing once more was when Harry had insisted on practicing their dancing in the Room of Requirement, with only Snape's accompanying presence. He was having fun asking for the practices trying to get under the Slytherin's skin on one level, however on another he would not embarrass the Slytherin with an audience. Harry was not James, he would not aspire to be cruel towards anyone like James was towards Professor Snape. The professor became almost softer towards the boys when he heard about the date and wanted them to present an honorable front. It was no small surprise when they found out in confidence that the Professor himself fancied men. The love he had for Harry's mother would prove to be the last woman he would ever treasure in such a way.

Once Harry learned of his father's part in Leah's murder he reassessed many things he previously believed about the man that he never knew but once looked up to. His father after all was said and done ended up not being a great man…the images he grew up with as a young boy, were shattered, but he took the lessons that he could and had decided to be a better man than whom he was born of.

Harry honestly wanted to make sure that Draco and himself would not be a stumbling mess in front of the entire crowd, as he was the representative from Hogwarts, Harry never wanted to be a champion. He didn't like the attention, nor the danger that seemed to follow him around. Harry never sought out fame and glory, he just wanted to find a home, a family and friends and get through life. That didn't mean that he would not represent the only true home he knew with pride. Deep down Harry was always a good guy, he was conflicted, he was a jokester at times , a truly tortured soul, had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but beneath it all he was a generally good guy.

They group assembled entered the enchanted room as they were announced, with magical snow falling from the ceiling and garland and holly everywhere. Students and professors alike lined the walkway for the champions and their dates. Entering they heard thunderous applause as they were openly appraised. The trio of couples made it to the center of the room to take their places for the first dance. Several snickers could be heard as soon as they saw Harry curtesy, but the Boy-Who-Lived took it with a smirk and sly look to the side.

As the champions took heir place, those close saw that Hermione only had eyes for Fleur. Her imprint was devastatingly beautiful, soft skin, hair like silk, a smile that could steal her breath away…She quickly recovered with a light blush and shook her head. Hermione bowed taking Fleur's hand and kissing it.

' _May I have this dance love?'_

 _'But what would people think, I am a mated woman?!'._ Came Fleur's reply, a face full of mock horror.

Hermione only laughed in response, taking the stunning woman in her arms in an intimate embrace to begin their dance.

The mated pair danced flawlessly, which after their display in class had not a single person surprised. The Bulgarian wore a scowl and constantly looked down while stomping occasionally on his date's poor feet. The last champion while not demure, nor flawless, nevertheless had style. The pair could be seen laughing and smiling and gave a respectable showing.

True to his word the entire night Draco was at his side dancing most of the night together. On more than one occasion someone would try to ask Harry to dance, but the Boy-Who-Lived would decline, and surprisingly the same happened when someone would ask Draco. They really were just having that good of a time, while no one quite knew what to think of them. Neither young men cared what others thought of them that night, and didn't think anything deeper than having a night of dancing. No strings attached, no friendship nor romantic feelings were expected from the encounter. They were indeed a curious pair, that was to be for sure.

Once the entire student body joined the trio of couples the real fun began. Some traditional dancing took place, but when Weird Sisters came on to perform the place went nuts. Students lost their decorum and became the teens they were dancing with a care in the world.

Ginny and Gabrielle could be seen having a great time, both in amazing floor length gowns. The younger pair seemed light and just enjoyed themselves. Coming out had been the best thing it would appear for Ginny, as she was so carefree in the arms of the young Delacour. Ginny loved that sometimes she would lead and other times the young firecracker would lead. This was a date to be sure, but being gay does not mean that one is the always the masculine and one is always the feminine.

Gender roles do not define any gay or lesbian relationship. After all it is two of the same gender. Some relationships thrive on the dichotomy of the opposites, but that is not always the case and that too is alright.

So they took turns leading and following. Gabby was an overtly sexual being, which had Ginny worked up to the point of almost bursting by an hour into the dance when she had snuck her date away with her to the nearest closet. An hour later they had stumbled back disheveled and obvious of what had transpired as they were lead back to the dance floor by Snape pulling them both by the ears, dripping wet by a pail of cold water that had been poured over them to 'cool off' once they were discovered due to the loud moans they were releasing in the confined space.

'Miss Delacour Miss Weasley, I trust that you will remain here for the duration of the Ball?'

'Oui Monsieur'

'Yes sir'

With that Snape walked off black robes billowing in his wake.

' _What did you do?_ ' Fleur asked her sister as she walked up to the pair.

' _Nothing you haven't done before.' Gabrielle responded smirking, 'now if you don't mind I need to fix up my date and get back to dancing as directed._ '

As Gabby was speaking Ginny still wet walked behind her and wrapped an arm around the small blonde whispering in her ear. 'I have no idea what you just said, but you are so sexy when you speak French.' She said as she began kissing the small spitfire. 'Well it seems like we have to wait to continue with our previous actions, want to get our energy out in another way? How about we cause some trouble?' Gabby turned in the redheads embrace pecked her lips and said, 'Oui, what kind of trouble do you have in mind…'. They trailed off as they conspiratorially walked off.

Fleur and Hermione watched this and laughed, it seemed like Gabby met her match in the redhead. They were not mated, but that didn't mean they could not have fun. Hermione was just happy to not have the youngling's attention directed at her for once.

The Bulgarian had been glaring at the pair all night until the petite blonde he was dancing with finally stopped and stomped with all of her might and brought his attention to her. No one could hear the exchange as a silencing charm had been cast, but it was clear she was chastising him fully. The charm was eventually cleared as the fuming blonde exited the Hall with a confused and rushing brooding Bulgarian following behind.

The entire evening had been amazing for Fleur and Hermione. The outfit Fleur had on was almost sinfully alluring. More than once Hermione had let a few threatening growls loose at gawking teen boys surrounding them. Each time the Veela would soothe her taller mate bringing her back to them and only them.

They danced almost the entire night, stopping only a few times to get refreshments and speak to either Ginny and Gabby, Harry and Draco, or Luna and Lavender who were and even more curious couple, but their combined jovial natures seemed to meld well.

Every so often a few outbursts could be either seen or heard, followed by Ginny and Gabby's low chuckles. One pair of rude Bulgarians could be seen exiting sporting Gryffindor colors on their face and clothes, as well as an active lion's tail after one such colorful explosion.

Hermione relished in the closeness of her imprint. She was in heaven, Yes war was on the horizon, yes things were going to become complicated and soon, but this….this right here…right now with her love…this was perfection. If her muggle parents were right and there was a heaven she would go to when all was said and done, it would have to be this night on repeat. The closeness the easy atmosphere, the soft caressing, the laughing, she was so at peace with herself and her Veela. This would end up being a night she knew she would always go back to in her mind when she would be helpless, when things would get bad, she would always have this moment in time with her love.

' _What are you thinking my love?_ ' Fleur asked

' _Just how much I love you.'_

 _'Well then, I think we've spent enough time here, how about we go back to the carriage?'_

 _'I like how you think.'_ Hermione said as she crashed her lips into her Veela. Not stopping in her assault she lifted up the woman bridal style. Breaking the kiss, the Veela hid her face in the neck of her wolf and purred as she was carried off to their destination.

Those surrounding the two were deeply touched by the obvious devotion shown between the two. The dance went on for a few more hours until everyone was dismissed. The following day would be Christmas, and most would be boarding trains, carriages, and ships bound for their homelands for the holiday break.

It would be halfway through Hermione's slumber when she bolted up naked and sweaty

' _What is it?_ ' Fleur worriedly asked

 _'I just realized tomorrow I meet your ENTIRE FAMILY!'_

* * *

 **A/N: and there you have it, the Yule Ball, sorry it took so long to get out, but I hope you guys like how it turned out. Next chapter should be covering the entire winter break and probably will be lengthy-ish. As always thanks for reading and usual disclaimers I don't own anything**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers: I don't own anything…surprise!

 **NSFW, so heads up about that, you're welcome, but some explicit scenes in this if that's not your thing, not sure why you are reading this one…enjoy!**

 **short chapter, I decided to split up the winter break, so** **next one will be longer, as she** **will be meeting the clan of the Delacours!**

* * *

'Why in the bloody hell could we not travel by bloody floo, or bloody train, or bloody port key, or even those bloody thestrals!'

Hermione grumbled looking more green than flesh colored. She had applied all of the proper spells and charms to prevent motion sickness, however with her wolf genes heightened none of them were working.

She let out a huff and without thought quickly shifted to her fur, exploding out of her clothes. She then curled up into a ball placing her tail over her eyes to stop the uneasiness in her stomach.

The elder blonde Veela just laughed at the moody display from her mate. It was the day after the Yule Ball and everyone from Beauxbaton were being transported back to France via carriage, no exceptions. Hermione had blanched at the news of how they would travel, as she had seen the carriage land at Hogwarts earlier that year, and was not impressed. The chaos of the small carriage seemed more suitable to making scrambled eggs than to transport students safely. Even before she was a wolf Hermione hated to fly, completing her first year flying lessons as required and not getting near a broom after. As a wolf she liked her paws firmly on the ground, her fur even seemed to have a green hue to it as she grumbled. The surrounding Veela continued to chuckle at the adorable wolf's antics.

Madam Maxime had especially taken enjoyment from the wolf's rumblings, for all of the hours of sleep she lost before the silencing charms and pheromone blockers were placed on the mated pair's room. The giantess held affection for her charge and her charge's mate, they were a sweet pair of younglings. She had hoped to start something with the half giant male at Hogwarts, but the charming man was clueless. Perhaps when they came back after the winter break she would have to up her charm…

' _Now now fluffy, don't worry this will all soon be over and then you can relax at our home where you get to meet the entire Delacour clan! But don't worry I won't let anyone else have you, you are mine to seduce. How you have turned down so many of my advances is beyond me. If not for my red headed lover I would think my charms were somehow broken.'_ Gabrielle said sultrily while idly stroking the wolf's rear end. She ended her statement with a pinch to the backside of the wolf. Resulting in the wolf's head shooting up in surprise followed by a yelp.

A low warning growl permeated from the older blonde Delacour.

Gabrielle not bothered by the threat just shrugged her shoulders and began to cuddle into the wolf's side, laying her head into Hermione's ribs. ' _You are so fluffy and soft, I can see why Fleur loves to cuddle so much. Perhaps that's what we kept hearing from your rooms. Fleur really does like to cuddle, and makes the most curious sounds when she cuddles someone. What was the name of that woman you used to cuddle with last summer Fleur? I couldn't quite make out the name you used to scream out…'_ Gabrielle asked with faux innocence

At this point Fleur was fuming and almost attacked her sister if it hadn't been for her mate stopping her. Holding her, quietly cooing in her ear, caressing her back.

Her…

very…

naked…

mate….

Standing, holding her in front of the entire school!

A fierce growl erupted from the Veela, her cerulean eyes turning to gold, feathers sprouting, hands slowly transforming into claws.

Hermione had not thought when she shifted back. She had not thought about her lack of clothes, she only sensed her imprint's distress and wanted to soothe her.

 _'My, my, I finally get to see what the wolf has under all that fur, I must say I approve Fleur. Perhaps we can do this again when she meets the rest of the clan._ ' Gabrielle smirked

' _Not now Gabbs!'_ Hermione growled out as she held her still transitioning and trembling in rage imprint.

Madame Maxime saw this happening and with a swish of her wand clothed the young wolf, much to the dismay of the female occupants who were enjoying an eye full of the gorgeously athletic taut body on display clutching her champion, struggling to keep Fleur still. Her muscles contracting, her breasts and other lower parts every so often coming into view with Fleur's thrashing. The smell of arousal permeated the area quickly before the Giantess had clothed the girl.

' _Alright, alright the show is over girls, let's give them some privacy, come join me in the dining area, that includes you young Delacour'._ Maxime raised an eyebrow in challenge to the little blonde terror.

Gabrielle reluctantly turned away sullenly muttering in French.

' _Shhh my love, it's ok, I'm here.'_ Hermione soothed, continuing to kiss and softly caress the smaller woman in her arms. Slowly she felt the Veela transition back to her human self. ' _There's my girl. Let me see those beautiful sky blue eyes of yours.'_ She said as she brought up Fleur's chin to look deep into her eyes.

The look of concern and full adoration from her wolf was all the Veela needed to fully come back to herself. No words were needed, they knew what happened when their instincts were triggered, they knew what they really needed. A look and almost imperceptible nod from the wolf had the Veela picking up her taller mate possessively, the wolf going willingly. With a growl Fleur clutched the brunette to herself and ran as fast as she could to her room. Her instincts were driving her to once again claim her mate thoroughly. While her sister never meant any harm, and she was the only person alive who could get away with the relentless teasing that normally amused Fleur to no end. Sometimes the girl pushed too far, times like these Hermione knew she would have a gloriously long night ahead of her. She would submit fully to her imprint's instincts, and she would be fully satisfied at the end, her body would not be able to respond if history was to repeat itself, a prospect Hermione would happily oblige.

As soon as the door shut with a wave of Fleur's hand in an impressive display of wordless, windless magic Hermione felt her back slammed into the newly closed door. The possessive move making her even more wet in anticipation of what was to come.

' _Fleur I need you'._ Hermione pleaded with the Veela, as she clutched at the smaller woman's collar, crashing their lips together. She clutched her legs tighter around the Veela's midsection ankles locked around the back, she slowly rocked her center into the smaller woman trying desperately to create some well needed friction.

In between kisses Hermione muttered _divesto_ and suddenly they were both stark naked and soft gasps filled the area. They relished in the feel of their skin connected in such an intimate way, before they continued with renewed vigor. Hermione could not wait and took one of Fleur's hands and shoved it into her wet heat, moaning at the delicious contact. She began thrusting herself on her imprint's hand, the sight had the Veela nearly cum on the spot, her mate writhing riding her hand, clutching her wrist with one hand and the other wrapped around her neck, legs still locked behind her. Hermione's eyes boring into Fleur's, showing love and devotion. Her whole body in motion, like a runaway train going downhill there was no stopping her. Fleur snuck her other hand to the wolf's clit, which caused Hermione to clamp her eyes shut as she exploded her release over the smaller woman holding her, screaming in ecstasy.

The pair continued their ministrations for the next three hours of their journey, only stopping when Gabby banged on the door.

' _Fleur, Hermione, stop screwing for five minutes and get your furry asses out here, we landed over a half hour ago and I'm ready to go home.'_

The pair chuckled and dressed, they then spelled their bodies clean with a quick scorgify.

One last kiss and they were out of their room and carriage. It seemed that all the wolf needed was a more personal touch to get over her motion sickness, Fleur mused watching her mate step out of the flying contraption.

The Delacours sent a house elf to collect the younglings.

'Sebastian!' The blonde terror exclaimed

The elf visibly shuddered in response, low only loud enough for Hermione to her the 'oh no…' as she chuckled

' _What is is love?'_ Fleur asked

' _Nothing of importance.'_ Hermione answered as she kissed her imprint's temple, then placing her forehead against the same area.

A non committal hum was all that was given in response.

The elf eventually gathered the women together and transported them to the Delacour mansion…


	25. Chapter 25

**So for those concerned with Gabby, never fear, this is where I was heading with the last chapter, I was writing Gabrielle that way, especially last chapter, remembering that she is younger and often younger people tend to not know the limits, I feel like that character would just push and push not knowing that line, and need their elders to steer her back in the right direction, in my crazy mind I truly believe her motivation was not nefarious, but it was all done in a teasing manner, she just didn't know she pushed too far, hope that makes sense**

 **Historical information taken from : . /en/coming-to-france/france-facts/symbols-of-the-republic/article/liberty-equality-fraternity**

* * *

Hermione felt the uncomfortable p

* * *

ull of the side along apparation and when she finally blinked her eyes she stood at the gates to a large French mansion. The iron fence opened up to the elf reciting ' _liberté, equalité, fraternité_ '.

Hermione remembered, as they were walking, learning the motto from the muggle school she went to before she came to Hogwarts. She let out a small smile and laugh in recognition.

' _What is is love?_ ' Fleur asked

' _Oh just your gate password, I remembered learning about it when I was little_.' Hermione replied placing a hair behind her ear.

Fleur stepped up to her kissing her cheek, ' _Well...my bookworm would be the one to teach us about what it actually means then. Go on, I will admit I never gave it a second thought, but now you have me intrigued.'_

Hermione blushed at the attention, but began, ' _well translated it means :Liberty, equality, fraternity, a motto that was first used by Fenelon in the late seventeenth century, but became more widespread during the Age of Enlightenment, it also was one of the mottos in use during the French Revolution. In fact Robespierre advocated in a speech to have the motto written in uniforms and flags, but that was later rejected. It has been in use off and on throughout history in France but is now almost an integral part of French society, it's been a while since I looked, but I believe it is also in use on some currency and postage stamps, well before the use of the Euro that is._ '

' _You are correct young one, and I must say I am impressed at your depth of knowledge about our culture little wolf, your reputation doesn't do you justice, the brightest witch of your age, indeed, quite the match for our dear Fleur.' A beautiful grey haired woman spoke with a deep smile present. ' come child, give your grandmother a hug.'_

'Ummm?' Hermione stumbled confused

' _You are my granddaughter's mate, you are now a part of our family, come child, come_.'

They embraced, Hermione feeling a familial love she hadn't felt since childhood, a time before her adoptive parents knew she had magic. The painful reminder made her squeeze a little more into the hug with a soft smile.

They released from the hug and the woman went about hugging first Fleur, then hugging the blonde terror. Once she had hugged and greeted them both properly the Alpha turned to Gabrielle, eyes set hard, calculating, disappointment crossing her face.

 _'And don't think I didn't hear about your little trouble on the carriage youngling. I expect you to start respecting your sister and her mate after that display. While it is fun to tease, you go too far. I believe young Sebastian has some dishes he needs washed the muggle way young Gabrielle_.'

' _But Grandmere!?_!'

' _Don't Grandmere me! You will respect their relationship, and you will apologize to your sister! It is in our nature to tease, but do not go so far after today, I will not be so forgiving in the future_.' The elder Veela spoke and gave a leveling look of authority, voice heavy of the true alpha that she is.

' _This is the beginning of your punishment young one, don't forget I love you, but I cannot let threats against someone's mate pass. The flock would not stand for it. Go on, we will see you at the next meal time, after which I will be meeting with you privately to further discuss mating, our instincts, and how your actions caused injury to your sister. If you do not learn from this incident to my satisfaction you will not be returning to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year. Now, no more words off you go'_

Gabrielle looked solemn as she nodded her head in acquiesce following the small elf.

Once the young one was out of hearing distance the Alpha turned to the pair, ' _come we have much to discuss, we will introduce the clan to you Hermione tomorrow and the coming days, in a week we have a few rituals that have to be preformed and not much time to get you properly prepared. However, since the matter with the young one is settled I would like to apologize for her, it is a lacking in her education on my part as well as her immaturity that lead to the incident, for that I am truly sorry and will be fixing the issue immediately.'_

 _'I…ah, I am honored by your candor on this, thank you Madam…'_

 _'Joséphine, you can call me by my first name youngling'_

'… _err Joséphine, thank you for your understanding_.'

Joséphine placed a comforting hand on the wolf's shoulder squeezing lightly.

' _So a wolf, huh?_ '

Hermione scratched behind her ear, self consciously, ' _um yeah, I didn't know I was until I imprinted on your granddaughter and shifted for the first time defending her.'_

 _'I would love to see you shifted some time. I once knew a shifter who would turn into a_ …'. Joséphine said as she wrapped an arm through the crook of the wolf's arm, and Fleur's leading both Hermione and Fleur into the garden where she had a tea service waiting for them.

* * *

The afternoon tea went on for a while, Hermione honestly enjoyed the elder Veela's presence. She was full of knowledge and was a very loving woman, Hermione saw a lot of the things she loved best about Fleur in this strong woman.

Fleur took this opportunity to inquire about previously mated couples, specifically if any Veela had been mated to a wolf shifter before. Her Grandmere told her that she would have to look into their histories to further investigate. Joséphine told them that common matings were between Veelas and: muggles, wizards or witches, other Veelas, but also some shifters were not completely uncommon mostly consisting of cat shifters in different varieties, as well as a famous pair that seemed to be almost more lore than history of a Veela and her ever faithful Dragon that had at one time saved the flock on more than one occasion.

The elderly Veela also gave a book to the young wolf that covered basics of being mated to Veela and histories of Veela that are omitted to anyone not mated to or a Veela themselves. The book itself was an amazing piece of magic, as the elder Veela had to first slice open her hand and touch the book, then taking Hermione's hand doing the same, a small spell was spoken in a language that Hermione had never heard but assumed was an ancient Veela language. Once both acts were done the words and illustrations seemed to appear out of thin air, filling the book with much appreciated knowledge.

The garden in which they were sitting overlooked the rest of the amazing Greco-Roman style property. A pool was below where they were sitting with large pillars surrounding. Statues of Veela ancestors past circled around the water with intricately beautiful floral arrangements. The massive manor was three stories tall with a crème color to it with burnt amber color as trim and roofing, and vast large windows covering every available area, bringing life into the massively impressive house. Vines came up around the walls in an almost storybook kind of way, speaking of its history. Shrubberies and trees were trimmed within an inch of its life, a maze to the left of the pool below, large family mausoleum housing a vast amount of ancestors to the right. This home had obviously been in the Delacour family for generations upon generations.

* * *

The tea service lasted for hours and broke when dinner was said to be served in the next hour, which excused the mated pair to freshen up from the carriage ride from Hogwarts before the evening meal.

Entering into a magical house never seemed to stop being enchanting to Hermione. She loved everything about this world, her world. Dusting apparatuses seeming to work on their own volition, paintings moving and speaking with one another all the while silently and not so silently judging the new arrival, and so on. She couldn't help the smile that filled her face.

Fleur studied her mate asking, ' _what_?'

 _'I love magic_ ' she simply stated

* * *

Dinner was a fun affair as Hermione was reacquainted with Emmitt and Appoline Delacour, and she was beyond amused at the disheveled, haggard appearance of the youngest. True to her word the eldest was teaching the young terror a lesson, not to be harsh, but to teach respect, and everything within the flock would be respected by order of the Alpha. Joséphine instructed young Gabby at the meal to not apologize until she fully understood the far reaching impact of what she had done on the trip, and as such she was grumbling quietly to herself throughout the meal, much to everyone's quiet amusement.

Emmitt had heard that Hermione and Fleur would spend the last half of their break in America with her family's pack in Washington specifically, and Emmitt had weaseled his way into taking himself and his dear Apple to meet them and introduce his cousins to the young couple.

Hermione was a little weary of meeting the veggie vamps but seeing as they too would become her family she of course obliged. Her curiously studious nature also was peaked at the chance to learn of a new species she had never met, no matter how apprehensive she was, her love of learning would always win out. Plus she had to learn if 'Vampires the soulless creatures of death, A History' was correct on all accounts, as the stories Emmitt shared seemed contrary to the information gathered within that particular text.

The food was plentiful, which had surprised most of the Delacour family, commenting on the amount of food almost chastising the elves until the looked over at the young wolf's plate mid grab for more meat to pile on her already high plate.

' _Umm…ahh, shifters have a high metabolism, and iii umm, can put this back if it is any trouble…if you just show me your closest woods for hunting, I can supplement my diet, it's really no bother._.' Hermione stumbled out embarrassed at her forgetting that others may not be used to a young shifter's eating habits.

' _Nonsense, we are thankful the house elves had thought about your needs, we just don't like to be wasteful, eat young one. We are happy to share this meal with you._ ' Appoline stated firmly but kindly effectively ending whatever argument may arise from either Hermione or the others.

Fleur took a side dish and gently placed it on another plate she positioned to the right of Hermione's mounded main plate.

 _'Here, Love you must try this, it is absolutely to die for. None of that heavy English grovel your people try to pass off as food_.'

The comment and gentle hand on Hermione's forearm was enough to lighten the mood and Hermione went back to happily piling her plate and began eating her food. She was never a sloppy eater even before the change, and as long as she was in human form she refused to become one.

She had just honestly forgotten about the sheer amount of food she had to intake daily. Shifters were notorious for their supernaturally high metabolism and her friends had long since gotten used to her new eating habits.

Fred and George had to be the first wizards to notice the wolf's increased appetite.

 _Flashback_

' _See there Georgie'_

 _'What's that Freddie?'_

 _'Have you ever seen a fat wolf?'_

 _'Why no I haven't'_

 _'Well just wait a few weeks'_

 _The pair started chuckling loudly, drawing the attention of the surrounding students._

 _'I mean seriously Georgie she must have a hollow leg, or would that be haunch, or paw?' The surrounding students snickered quietly at that_

 _'I agree Freddie, but maybe Fleur is secretly a chub chaser.'_

 _Hermione had stopped eating and looked up, when she heard them say fat wolf. She took one look at her plate and then murderously looked up at the grinning twins. Exploding and hitting the table as she stood up, towering over the seated pair at the last comment about her mate._

 _'That's it! For your information shifters have abnormally high metabolisms. Our bodies require at least twice the normal amount of nutrients to keep up a healthy body weight!' Hermione finished with a quiet growl at the end, eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. 'And I would appreciate it if you would not comment on my imprint.'_

 _The twins immediately stopped laughing at her movement, sobering up for the first time in their lives._

 _'Of course, Hermione, wouldn't dream of it Hermione'_

 _'That's right Hermione, we were just uh… joking Hermione, that's us, always joking Weasleys'. The brothers nervously said one after the other._

' _You know know what, I would engage in a battle of wits with you two, but I was always taught to never attack someone who is unarmed' Hermione said as she sat down getting back into her food._

 _Laughter erupted from the students nearby, effectively ending the previously silent hall._

 _The twins could only laugh in response, and from the small upturn of Hermione's lips they knew she harbored no seriously hard feelings between themselves._

* * *

Time with the Delacour's went better than Hermione expected. They were such a loving, welcoming family. She had learned so much about Veela culture and customs.

Meeting the entire clan was entirely overwhelming for the nervous wolf. She had not seen the encounter coming, as she had been given the go ahead to shift and explore the surrounding woods with her imprint.

Fleur hadn't shifted into her full Veela since the incident with Victor and she jumped at the chance to share this experience with her mate.

Hermione was chasing after the faster Veela, who would from time to time , as Hermione put it, cheat her feathery arse off by flying. Fleur has just rolled her eyes at this and laughed at her furry mate. The Veela turned around just in time to see a curtain of her black fur crashing into her, pinning her to the forest floor below. They locked eyes, losing all sense of their surroundings and both shifting back immediately, Hermione dominantly ripped Fleur's remaining clothes off of her and without preamble plunged two fingers deep into her imprint. A deep moan escaped the voluptuous blonde. Hermione's palm hit that sweet bundle of nerves at each upstroke causing Fleur to grab onto the strong back of her mate as she cried out

'oui, Oui, Oui!'

A deep purr resounding from the wolf had her slipping out of her imprint and kissing her way down the Veela, pausing to worship at the temple that was her perky breasts on her path to where she wanted, no needed a taste. She plunged into that wet center with vigor and a hunger Fleur had only seen their first night together. Bringing a hand up touching her clit she made her imprint sing out her name at the top of her lungs over and over again.

So caught up they did not realize where they had chosen to explore their bodies, until the final scream of ecstasy came from Fleur. An almost deafening round of applause filled the air, interspersed with a few car calls. The young mated pair paused, and Hermione scurried hurriedly to cover her imprint with her own body.

' _Don't stop on our account.'_ Came the reply from a clan member in the back.

' _Bravo_!' came another

' _This can't be happening, Fleur please don't tell me we ran into some hidden meeting place for your clan_ …'

' _Umm…well, then I won't tell you'._ Came Fleur's giggling reply as she clung to her equally naked mate

' _My Fleur how you've grown_! Seems like just yesterday I saw you with your first training bra.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this

' _Aunt Louise'._ Was Fleur's only reply mumbled into the wolf's neck.

' _You've filled out nicely, and such a beautiful specimen of a mate, good job Fleur!'_

 _' Aunt Chloe'_ Fleur mumbled

 _'Kill me now_ '. Hermione mumbled embarrassingly

' _Seems like you got lucky, she seems very talented with that tongue of hers, good show I say old chap!'_

 _'Aunt Jeanne'_

 _'Make it stop'_

 _'Quite the endurance, what was that straight thirty minutes of oral, I'm jealous Fleur.'_

 _'Aunt Ines'_

Hermione just lifted her head and proudly smirked at that last comment, to which Fleur smacked Hermione upside her head. Causing the surrounding Veela to outright laugh.

 _'Oh please girls, just stand up, we're not shy, it's not like we won't see it all at the ritual in a few days anyway. Come meet the clan Hermione!'_

Hermione froze, no one said anything about a naked ritual!

' _Shhh my love, calm down, we will explain everything in due time_.' Fleur cooed into her wolf's ear

Joséphine took mercy on the pair and threw a blanket over the two. ' _Come on you two, I have some spare clothes in my office, follow me'._

 _'Merlin, please tell me I'm dreaming._ ' Hermione muttered

' _Afraid not',_ Fleur replied. As Hermione stood up with Fleur clutching her mate that was covering her, as of a few minutes ago, non existent modesty.

' _And a strong one too! Do you have any older sisters wolfy-kins?''_

 _'Aunt Mila'_

Hermione chuckled in reply, 'no'

' _Shame_ '

Once dressed Hermione was overwhelmed at the number of Veela present. Only about a third had witnessed her escapades with their young Alpha protégé, but it seemed the time it took to get dressed was long enough time for the gossip mill to disseminate that particular information like wildfire.

As the pair exited the Alpha's office Hermione received several long glances and approving looks from all females present. Their little show seemed to prove the young wolf in the eyes of the clan, if you could make one of their own sing like that in the throws of passion, without thought of reciprocation, all the while making said Veela forget everything else, well let's just say she received their stamp of approval we'll before any other outsider mated to a Veela.

The Aunts formally introduced themselves, as well as the other clan members present. Hermione, while being completely overwhelmed, outwardly was cool as a cucumber. Joséphine was impressed with the girl whom she had been growing to love like her own biological grandchild. The girl had such a strong heart and logical mind, their family was blessed to have her join them….speaking of…

' _Hermione now is the time to tell you about the two rituals you need to perform before you see your pack in the Americas.'_ Joséphine stated

* * *

Two days later Hermione was standing in nothing more than an animal skin break away skirt, with her breasts painted black with gold runes drawn down the front and a picture of a wolf painted on the back.

'I love Fleur, I love Fleur…' Hermione kept repeating to herself as she was pacing back and forth behind a fabric blind.

They were getting her ready for the first ritual she was to perform in front of 1,254 female members of the clan present from across France. She was essentially marrying her imprint, which incredulously included consummation among other things.

Hermione was not nervous about the marriage, as she knew Fleur was it for her, she was of legal age, now that her true age was known and since shifting for the first time her body had physically matured as well.

No she was nervous of the other parts of the ritual that had been somewhat glossed over, besides the instruction she needed to know for her part. She had a sneaking suspicion about the hidden ritual details not given to her, but she said nothing. She instead began to work a trench in the holding area for her, from her pacing.

' _It's time young one'._ Appoline said from the door. Hermione still nervous about showing herself in such a manner, shook her head muttering her mantra and walked out head held high

' _Ok, thank you Appoline I'm ready._ ' Hermione replied with a confidence she didn't have at the moment.

' _Very well young one, we are so very excited to have you join the family.'_ Appoline replied. She was wearing a ceremonial baby blue robe covered also in runes stitched over the back, and wreath adoring her head signifying herself as the mother of the mated Veela.

Hermione followed the matriarch and soon stood at the entrance to the underground cave door.

Knock, knock, knock.

Appoline wrapped the door

' _Who dares disturb the sacred temple of the Velda Veela'._ A bellowing female asked beyond the door

' _It is I, a mother, a mate, a guide to show this weary soul to her rightful love_.' Appoline answered

' _Then enter so she may prove herself'_.

The door opened and Hermione saw a massive cave opening with row upon row of beautiful Veela of varying ages, all covered in baby blue robes, except for the two at the center. The center was raised and seemed to be covered in a huge pillow like substance.

Joséphine was in a gold robe with a wreath around her head with black writing. Fleur was standing next to her barefooted same as Hermione, but had a white sheer short toga that left very little to the imagination. Hermione purred at the sight as she walked closer.

Once at the center the elder Alpha asked, ' _who do you bring before your Alpha_?'

' _An honorable woman to become one with my daughter, a mate for all to see._ ' Was Appoline's reply

' _Then come closer child and let us begin.'_ Joséphine stated

Appoline joined Fleur and Hermione's hands and surprising the pair she ripped the scant remaining clothing left for all to see.

Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head, but remained still.

' _Here stands before you as they once entered this world, bare and with nothing but themselves to offer one another. To symbolize that outside influences will always be there, at times like these all you will have to rely on is each other. Draw strength from one another, love is the greatest gift we can give each other._ '

They let the words sink in, and Hermione really thought about what was being said, she let her inhibitions down, because she really did love Fleur. In the end she really could rely on her imprint for anything, she was all that mattered, everything else was just static.

 _'I take this rope, and tie it to your joined hand, to connect you two forever in love. Do you both promise to forever honor one another, to give fully, to love fully, to live for only each other?'_

 _'We do'_ come the joined rely

The Alpha turned to the surrounding Veela's. Taking off her robe, and everyone following suit, soon the pair was surrounded by naked Veela. ' _As we are nothing without each other, you will not ever be alone anymore. We give you all that we have, support you when we have nothing, but ourselves to give. We are stripped bare, our true selves to offer up in support of our newest sisters.'_

Turning back to the young pair the Alpha continued

' _As the clan's Alpha I compel you to complete the bond as one, for all to witness your devotion_.' The Alpha stepped back off of the platform after removing the rope.

All thought of nervousness left Hermione as she saw her Fleur, now her wife standing there looking at her as if she was all there ever will be in the world. They met their lips in a kiss that began tenderly, but soon turned hungrily. Hermione grabbed Fleur and dipped her low into the kiss bringing her to lay on the pillowy surface. They brought each other to release after release simultaneously, as the surrounding Veela chanted softly in ancient Veela, a glowing light and falling sparkling rune symbols filling the room, a sense of euphoria and love filling the pair. Fireworks filling the cave exploded at each climax, until they finally passed out in one final explosive orgasm.

* * *

Hermione woke first on the softest bed she had ever laid on, still surrounded by the gathered Veela.

The Alpha stepped up and spoke. ' _Now we will show our truest form to our neighbors, let your feather out, stretch your wings to the sky.'_ At the command the gathered Veela shifted smoothly, including the now standing Fleur. Hermione stood and looked at the Alpha who gave an encouraging nod to the wolf.

Hermione shifted slowly into her wolf and stood proud and tall next to her imprint.

The Veela surrounding the pair raised their hands in the sky letting out sparks of light that converged on the pair. A crest appeared on Fleur's right shoulder and Hermione had a crest now in white fur on her left shoulder.

' _The joining is now complete, so I say, so say we all.'_ The Alpha stayed

' _SO SAY WE ALL!_!' All present joyously erupted

Following the joining, a celebration began and didn't end until the wee hours of the morning.

Hermione was so happy her face hurt from smiling so much.

They were due to leave for the pack in a few hours and were eating breakfast when young Gabby finally apologized to the pair. All was forgiven and hugs were shared as one family.

Family

Home

Hermione finally had found it

Home

* * *

 **A/N: So to answer the reviewer, the second ritual was the true form ritual where everyone shifted, hope that clears up any confusion :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So we are at the second half of winter break, they will be meeting the pack. This is still very much a Hermione/Fleur story but you will be meeting characters from Twilight pairings will be different from cannon mostly, but you will see these characters later in the story, they are minor characters so I don't necessarily consider it a crossover, but fair warning if Twilight isn't your thing. This chapter ended up being pretty long, so I decided to break it up into two parts, upside that means faster update!**

* * *

A beret…a beret seriously? This was the port key they were using to get to her mother's old pack? Like, seriously? Do they have to meet every French stereotype? At least it wasn't a baguette, or some cheese…

Hermione shook her head. The family circled around the black beret in the garden, ready for their trip. The morning had been uneventful after the previous nights activities, and Hermione's heart was full to overflowing with familial love she didn't know she was missing. Joséphine has explained that the crest that adorned their shoulders in both forms was that of the Delacour clan. Upon recognition of the crest any Veela no matter the clan would aide their assistance, a fact that Hermione filed away knowing of the upcoming war. She would knowingly endanger the loving species, but if their support meant that her imprint would be kept safe she would not hesitate in the slightest.

For as beautiful as the ceremony was she was still that modest girl she always was. Veela are very sexual creatures, and their bodies are expressions of their love. She was soothed by the knowledge that only adult female Veela were in attendance. Fleur too had been left in the dark about certain aspects of the ritual but seemed unbothered by it, as she was raised in that society.

Hermione was excited to see her Godfather and meet his family, well she guessed it was her family too. Going from a muggle family that ignored her to losing the only family she knew, to learning that the darkest wizard to kill her best mate and his parents was her father, to finding out her mentor was her pack mother, to finding her mate and bonding with her family had been a whirlwind experience for the young wolf.

Marrying her love was nothing that actually bothered her, if anything it soothed her wolf in ways she could not fully comprehend. They did not exchange rings, they didn't have to it went deeper than that. It was a bonding of the souls that strengthened the mating bond even deeper. They could still hear each other's thoughts once shifted, but even in human form they began to feel a pull in their chest when one was at any distance. This pull was not directional, but contestant soothing, letting each other know the other was alive and well. Distress could be felt as well, but the distance of the bond neither of them knew, it was curious indeed and Hermione, ever the bookworm longed to research the further implications. The Alpha elder had never heard of the ritual causing this and vowed to research on her end as well.

They landed in the center of the snow covered reservation at twilight, the time difference jarring the French family. A bonfire just off in the distance was going full steam and the smell of some interesting food was wafting the wolf's way.

Hermione was glad that sleep would be coming fast, as she had yet to get a full nights sleep after the ritual, and would help the jet lag…err port key lag...'

Jacob came running up full steam to the group with a brunette woman with a curious heart beat riding on his back.

'Hermione! So glad you could make it!' He joyously stated then stopped completely. 'Oh my god! Emmitt, old man good to see you!' Jacob exclaimed as the woman on his back dropped and the two men met in a fierce bear hug, which quickly turned into a playful wrestling match.

'No matter how old those two are they always do this', muttered the woman happily. She turned to the remaining group assembled. 'Appoline it is so nice to see you again dear friend.' She embraced the matriarch and pinched her butt, making the usually put together woman squeal indignantly. She jumped back smacking the woman on the shoulder playfully.

Both woman laughed, 'it's been too long old friend.' Appoline said 'let me introduce you to my daughter and her mate.'

'Fleur you remember your Aunt Nessy?'

'Oui, I have missed you half breed.' Fleur said grinning mischievously.

'Half breed?' Hermione asked confused

' ah this must be Le Lee's kid, you know the whole tribe mourned your mother and you, you have no idea what finding out you were alive has done to the tribe's psyche…but I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Renesme Black your Godfather's imprint. My father is Edward Cullen a vampire and my mother's maiden name is Bella Swan. She had me when she was still human, and quickly went through the change after having me. I am a hybrid, one of the few of my kind.'

Hermione stood stunned, her analytical mind going a mile a minute. Everything that was just said went contrary to any and all literature she had read on vampires. 'Amazing' is all she could mumble out. 'I'm sorry…err I…it's just that it would appear my research is entirely outdated. I wonder if you might answer some queries I have at a later date?'

The hybrid laughed heartily, 'of course, but first how about we separate these two lunk heads, yeah?'

The four women laughed and walked towards the scuffle. For a human, Emmitt had a strength to him, sure he was massive, but he was wrestling a shifter.

'Alright fur ball, enough play time. We need to introduce everyone to the rest of the tribe before the human imprints have to go to sleep.' Renesme stated

The two men stopped and helped each other up, laughing at their disheveled appearance.

The group walked towards the bonfire and greeted everyone. The reservation was such a stark contrast to the Delacour mansion. The modest homes were not fancy by any stretch of the imagination, but were well maintained, and Hermione could tell that the tribe members had pride in their homes. The sense of community ran deep and she could tell that all present took ownership of their lands. The white man may have hunted their ancestors to near extinction, but here they were strong as ever flourishing, honoring their way of life and their heritage. As they were approaching the pounding of drums increased along with the ceremonial singing, she could see painted faces, jingling Bells, and feathers, dancing and joy all around.

Her Godfather stated that some generations ago their ancestors had been forced to assimilate to the culture of the pale faces, they had seen what their other Native American nations went through on the Trail of Tears. Their hair was cut, they were forced to not speak the native tongue to their children. Some rituals were forever lost to time, but they clung onto the ones they still practiced. Hermione was to learn during this trip, of such rituals, so they set up the pow wow for her first night arrival. They welcomed their long lost tribe member with open arms.

The group sat down on the open log seat by the fire. A pale faced man who looked like he came straight out of the American Civil War sat staring at one of the tall men dancing. This man had the most interesting smell to him Hermione mused, as she subtly sniffed the air due to her proximity sitting next to him.

'Some people think men's fancy feather dance dance derived from Buffalo Bill's Wild West show that used to travel around, not many people know that Bill paid the Native Americans the same as the pale faces for their acts, providing a living and means for their family that was allowed to travel with them that far surpassed what they could have on some reservations, this was the same show that showcased the great Annie Oakley as well as buffalo bill himself.' The man said with a southern accent.

Hermione was intrigued, and turned to face him.

'The name is Jasper Whitlock-Clearwater ma'am, the man dancing is my mate, your Uncle Seth. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.' The man said as he tipped his cowboy hat to her.

'Sethy thought it would be prudent for me to answer your questions for the evening. He figured if you were anything like his sister you would want an explanation about every detail. Le Lee was always a curious one.'

Hermione was touched, this was her blood relation, this tribe was to become another home for her. She felt a tug on her heart to this land, though unfamiliar, she felt a surge of protective desire for this land.

'Pleasure sir to meet you, and yes I suppose if what people tell me is correct I am much like my mother, any information would be greatly appreciated.' Hermione answered, but asked, 'if I may sir, please do not take offense, but your scent, I do not recognize it…'

'Ah I take it you have never met a vampire before, that is besides half pint back there.'

Renesme hit him in the back of the head at this, then walked away both of them laughing.

'Ah yes, that makes sense.'

'Anyway I was an officer during the Civil War and was around for some of the atrocities conducted by my people, thankfully I was changed before I was forced to mistreat these great people.'

'Just oh, wow.'

They spoke for a while, Hermione floored by the wealth of information from the southern gentleman. She asked many questions, always answered with a soft kind response, then the conversation turned back to the drum circle.

'The drum beat represents the heartbeat of life, which is first heard in the mother's womb'

At this one Jake took Hermione's hand and had her join the dancing, following their movements, getting lost in the sensations of oneness with the earth. Half way through the third song an eagle feather fell at Hermione's feet effectively stopping the dance. Immediately an elder spoke up explaining that they needed to do a retrieval ceremony which would also involve prayer. It was explained that the eagle feather is revered because it represents the highest of the earth, as it flies higher than any other animal

'The great spirit has blessed you Hermione with this feather, give thanks'. The elder spoke tying the feather to a strand of her bushy hair.

The night was amazing for the young wolf, she was inundated with everything, and yet she drunk it in eagerly. The Delacours remained sitting, conversing with Jasper and Renesme, as well as some of the imprints not dancing.

Hermione discovered that the funny smelling food was an American staple, hot dogs, she had seen them in muggle movies, but had not been able to sample them yet, as they were not common amongst magical folk, and her adoptive parents were dentist, so they limited her food intake based on dental health. She was assured hot dogs contained no actual canine…as she was confused previously how a pack could eat dog meat so eagerly…

* * *

The Delacours and Hermione were shown to the Clearwater residence. Her grandma Sue lived here her entire life, and her Uncle left the house the way his mom had it, honoring her memory.

Hermione was shown to her mother's old room. A pile of shredded clothes in a pile on the ground made Hermione smile, as her room at Hogwarts had the same thing, in fact quite a few things were strikingly similar. The way they organized their rooms, the logic of it was identical. Hermione reverently touched items left, while her imprint held her from behind offering silent strong support.

After silent study, she tiredly got ready for bed smelling the distant scent of her mother, committing the scent to memory, she snuggled into her imprint and lost all tension she had been holding and drifted away to the most relaxing sleep she had ever experienced.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Holy crap 4 chapters in a week! Let's just say that will make up for not updating for a month. Sometimes the real world just gets in the way. Next chapter they will be back at Hogwarts, and some forward motion on the story as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bold=pack mind**

* * *

Bacon

Hermione knew that smell, it was glorious bacon! At home in England they call it rashers and it is a different consistency than what she was smelling now. No, now she was smelling what was decidedly as American as apple pie, or so she was told. She had the delicacy once on holiday in London, it was an American themed restaurant and it was on top of her cheeseburger, which at the time seemed a bit excessive, but now with her increased metabolism seemed divine.

'Mmmmhhh, go back to sleep' her beautifully naked imprint implored her, mumbling in her neck.

As amazing as she felt at that moment in her arms, her stomach had other ideas. A loud grumble was let out at that moment.

'Afraid not luv, wouldn't want the wolf to go hungry now do we?' Hermione cheekily asked as she kissed the temple of the woman above her, cuddled into her chest. Her wolf biology kept them warm enough to never need sheets, so every inch of her imprint's perfection was always on display.

'Mhhmmph sleep, my fluffy pillow needs to sleep.' Fleur sleepily grumbled

Hermione just laughed as she gently rolled her imprint to her back covering her with the blanket she had tossed off during the night.

'Then you sleep, I will be back after breakfast, I'll bring you up some later so you can sleep now.'

A snore, and a quick grab of her pillow to cuddle was all she got in response and she quickly dressed and walked down the stairs chuckling to herself at her adorable young wife.

The sight she was met with warmed her heart. Her uncle Seth was sitting at the breakfast table, having just finished breakfast, reading his newspaper with his mate the Major cuddled up in his lap softly purring, his back against the wall head in the taller wolf's neck. The wolf had grown taller and older than the pictures she saw in her mother's room of brother and sister together, mother Sue in the background.

Appoline and Emmitt sitting opposite of the couple, conversing quietly.

A stranger was quietly cooking the copious amount of breakfast. She was someone who had long brown hair, and pale skin, and smelled like…she must be a vampire she thought. An easy way about her, would be the perfect way to describe her. She seemed like a mother, the way that she held herself, and then turned around and kind golden eyes met Hermione's inquisitive ones.

Hermione took in the woman before her, cataloging her gate of her walk, shape of her face, and soft smile, and a slight similar scent.

'You must be Isabella'

'Bella, but yes, good deduction skills I see, and you must be Hermione, Leah bear's daughter. She was an amazing woman, stubborn, bitchy, smart, fierce, so smart not many know we would sit for hours discussing literature… not many know that in the final year before she left we became friends…I feel honored to have known her. Come, sit' The vampire stated

Hermione stepped up and hugged the surprised female vamp and whispered into her ear, 'thank you.' And stepped back to the awaiting seat

'And where is your young wife? You wear her out already, and on your mother's bed no less?' Bella smirked

Hermione choked on the coffee she had begun drinking

Chuckling at the youngling, she patted the wolf on the back

'I..ahh, yes, I mean, no, I ah, she is sleeping, yes sleeping in this morning.' Hermione choked out

Bella full on laughed at this

'Ok Belly Bear give the young fur ball a break'

'Only for you Emmy Bear'. Bella replied. 'Here, have some breakfast. I took the liberty of making something purely American, you know make your experience authentic. I hope you enjoy.'

'Thank you' Hermione took the offered food and began eating

'I heard Emmy Bear here had weaseled his way into a visit and I just had to stop by and see the old man. You really have made a wonderful life for yourself, I'm so happy to see you again old friend. You see your father-in-law and I first met in high school when I was human. That's when I met his cousins he was living with, and my future mate.'

'So your mate still have a stick up his ass?' Emmit asked chuckling

Bella hit his shoulder playfully, 'oh shut up, he can be fun.'

They spoke for a while until a stumbling mess of blonde came into the room mumbling 'coffee…'. Eyes firmly closed. Hermione chuckled at the ever too familiar sight of her imprint fumbling before her first cup of the "liquid of the gods" Fleur often would say once she was coherent again.

She poured herself a cup, and took a deep breath. Letting out a satisfied ahhh, she let the warm liquid down her throat. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. One look next to her and she flung the cup she was holding absentmindedly as she squealed, 'AUNTY BELLS!'

They clung to each other excitedly

'How's my favorite baby Veela doing? And a married woman already? My my you waste little time.'

'Pffft please, married at 17 is sooo different from being married at 18…' Fleur deadpanned

'Touché'.

'And you say you don't speak French well.' Fleur joked

* * *

They continued their morning meal and got ready to go. Bella explained that they would meet the rest of the coven of Emmitts family at the Cullen residence. Emmitt called dibs on riding Bella's back, which made everyone laugh. Fleur was to ride on Hermione's back, the Major would go with his mate, and Appoline would be carried by Remesme.

Hermione relished in begin in her fur, running where her mother used to run. Her imprint clinging to her back sent a thrill deep into her soul.

 **I feel the same way with Jaspy**

 **Oh, sorry uncle I forgot about the pack mind**

 **No problem, we learned long ago to not be bothered about the shared thoughts…no matter how intimate the thoughts**

 **I yeah ahh I ahh**

 **Must have been quite the experience, that Veela ritual you were remembering.** Seth chuckled

 **Don't remind me, don't misunderstand, it was quite beautiful, but I'm still a little modest by nature**

 **Your mother was the same way in the beginning around the guys. I see so much of her in you, seeing you, is like she never left. You will always have a home here niece**

Hermione smiled at that. They finally came upon a house set far in the woods past the small town just out of the reservation. It was a large contemporary house with a smart design to it. Glass windows wrapping every side possible. They came to a stop in front of an assembled group of vampires outside the residence.

 **Ok little one, go ahead and jump behind that bush to change.**

Hermione did as her uncle suggested with her imprint, and set her down softly before shifting back. Fleur had a backpack on and reluctantly gave Hermione her clothes, one article at a time between kisses and caresses.

They finally made it out of the brush, Hermione carrying her imprint proudly bridal style nuzzling her neck, whispering sweet nothings. When they reached the assembled group she gently placed her wife down with one final kiss to her cheek before she turned to the group.

Hermione, holding Fleur's hand nervously took in the assembled group. A tall mild mannered middle aged short haired clean shaven blonde man stood wrapped up in a long haired bearded brunette man. This man looked like a soldier, an American revolutionary soldier by the look of him and his clothes. He had a mischievous smile about him. Next to the pair was a blonde bombshell who, if she hadn't imprinted on her Fleur, would definitely be her type. She could give most Veela a run for their money in sex appeal. She stood scowling until an equally beautiful blonde haired woman behind her began poking her in the ribs and what looked like small bouts of electricity jumped to her. The woman behind her looked like a warrior, but also a trickster at heart. Next to them was a motherly figure with Carmel colored hair and kind eyes, an curly haired blonde held her hand. The blonde had an authoritative look about the way she handled herself. Bouncing excitedly next to them was a bubbly pixie looking dark haired woman with hair that had soft spikes going in every chaotic direction possible. She was smiling, barely restraining herself with the tall blonde holding her hand. Finally a brooding cooper headed male stood next to her godfather Jacob.

Emmitt jumped off of Bella's back, ' thanks for the ride Bella Bear!'

'Emmy!' The pixiepire exclaimed running into his outstretched arms, tackling him to the ground. 'Cousin I've missed you!'

Introductions were made and Hermione had a wonderful morning and afternoon with the vampires. The elder blonde male graciously lending her a few texts he had on his kind, when she had begun asking several detailed questions. Fleur just laughed at her excited mate at the obvious excitement at learning new knowledge. She let Hermione put the borrowed books carefully in the backpack she was still wearing with another change of clothes just in case.

The vampires were nothing like her previous texts she had read and truthfully enjoyed their presence. The clairvoyant had complimented Hermione on the pictures Appoline shared with her of the Yule Ball she had seen, apparently her Alpha Professor McGonagall had sent her some shots of their evening. Hermione offhandedly offered to go shopping anytime this summer if she would meet them in either muggle London or France. The pixie nearly burst out of her skin in excitement. Rosalie just facepalmed at the pixiepire's obvious excitement.

Emmitt and Appoline decided to stay with their cousins for the rest of the week and the wolves and Fleur made their way back to the Res.

The week flew by, spending the afternoons hiking, swimming, cliff diving, and just enjoying relaxing time with her imprint either at her mother's old house, in the forest, or st the beach. The nights consisted of how to be a wolf 101. The pack took turns teaching the young wolf everything there was to know. Tracking, hunting, fighting, communicating, working as a pack, how to patrol, scenting an area, and the list went on and on. After she made it back she was beyond exhausted and her imprint would massage out all of her tight muscles, and then work out another type of tension until the sun rose. They would sleep until the afternoon and start it all over again. This was a quiet simple, happy life, something she had never experienced in her short life. No one looked down on her because if her blood status, no one expected her to know everything. She was just Le Lee's kid. A long lost relative, someone who was the same as everyone else. It was refreshing and so different from the clan, but it too felt like another home for her.

All too soon it was time for them to meet the Cullen's and collect Emmitt and Appoline to travel back to France. Another carriage ride awaited the wolf. She had thankfully been given a mixture of herbs from the tribe's medicine man who was familiar with their biology and claimed to have made the right mixture to help soothe her stomach on the chaotic flight.

She had never before learned and changed so much over a winter break, but from this point on her life would never be the same. She now was married, bonded to her imprint, had an extended pack she could call on and a coven full of vampires of all creatures to help if needed. She would have to keep that knowledge close to the vest and only use them in dire need, but if the war did end up coming, then their assistance may be what tips the scales in their favor. Calling on them would be a worst case scenario, she and Fleur agreed and said their goodbyes as they met the Delacours at the port key to begin their voyage back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: So for those of you who were wondering here are my Cullen family pairings:**

 **Jacob /renesme**

 **Edward/ Bella**

 **Carslile/ Garrett**

 **Esme /tanya**

 **Kate /Rosalie**

 **Jasper /Seth**

 **Alice/ Irina**

 **I know several people wanted Bella to be gay, me too, but to make the story work the way that it would make sense I just couldn't make it work. However I do have several other stories of her in other f/f pairings**

 **I also didn't spend a ton of time on the Cullen's as they are not main players in this story. This chapter is more about Hermione learning more about her wolf and getting closer to her mother's pack, ways of shifters, and her blood relatives.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: just a little bit of fluff for your enjoyment.**

 **italics= spoken French**

* * *

 _If you hear_ _him howling around your kitchen door, you better not let him in_

 _Little old lady got mutilated last night_

 _Werewolves of London again_

 _Ah-ooo werewolves of London_

 _Ah-ooo werewolves of London_

 _'I can't believe you have that ridiculous ringtone on your ridiculous muggle device'._ Fleur huffed

'But it's my jam!' Hermione replied

' _Ugh you spent too much time with that half-breed, so much so, that you have begun speaking like her.'_ Fleur replied grumpily

'Just kidding luv,'

… _ah-ooo werewolves of London…_

Hermione then howled along with the

Ringtone as she answered.

'Ah-oooo, ahem I mean hello'

A laughing pixie on the other side of the line could be heard over the receiver.

'I see you are still torturing your mate with your ringtone' (Alice)

Hermione laughed indignantly at that, 'hey it's not my fault, it's my song! I'm a werewolf…from a suburb of London…so not London directly but…'

The pixiepire laughed harder at this

'You are too much Chewy.'

Hermione grumbled at the nickname Kate had given her, the trickster said she reminded her of Chewbacca, which had initially confused Hermione because

1) Her coat was not the same color and

2) No matter how many times Alice would quote that muggle movie (Despicable Me 'she's so fluffy I'm gonna die') Neither Alice's demise seemed forthcoming nor was her fluffiness that ridiculous

3) She did not sound like that infernal creature…even if they did happen upon her once sleeping on the Res, snoring in the woods cuddling with her imprint…she did not sound like that…and that was the story she was sticking with, no matter the validity…

The ice queen Rose had laughed for five minutes straight the first time she heard her mate's nickname for the stinky mutt-Rosalie's words. Rose being a closeted Star Wars nerd got the reference quickly and couldn't agree more.

Hermione however did not take offense to Rosalie's never ending taunts about it. Not after one night at a bonfire. Rose had taken her to the side and told her stories of what her mother was like, how she admired her strength of conviction and character, and how she helped save her own coven when their own vampire governing coven descended upon them. The Voltouri would have ended their existence if not for the help of their furry stinky counterparts, something Rosalie would never forget. She vowed to Hermione, to always protect her, Leah's daughter if the need were to ever arise.

….

'Anyways just making sure you guys made it back to Hogwarts ok. Esme sends her love and hoped the lasagna made the trip ok. Did Harry and Ron like it, I know you said they had never tried it before?'

'Ummm, I ah may have ahhh eaten it before we left the Res…' Hermione mumbled reluctantly

'You know that was a family serving size….a double family size!' Alice joked

'Um…or wolf size'. Hermione mumbled again '…but yes, let your darling mother know it was much appreciated, I'm definitely going to be missing her cooking while back in Scotland, although I did have to pick up a few extra patrols just so I would be able to fit into my robes when I got back.' Hermione finished

Alice full on laughed at that and they chatted for a few more minutes and before they hung up Hermione was again reminded of the bet she lost with the future seeing pixie. This summer she would be going shopping in Paris with short stuff, as

Hermione started calling her, for an indeterminate amount of time. Hermione shuttered at the thought, if all accounts had been correct on her relentless shopping prowess she was in for a loooooong shopping trip.

 _'I still don't know how your mother figured out how to make this thing work around the magical world_.' After hanging up Hermione turned to her imprint, as she asked

' _Well to be honest she was reluctant to even try and figure it out, that was until dad stated that having allies may be needed in the upcoming years to come_.' Fleur replied

' _The Cullens have already been through so much though…'._

 _'True, but family means everything, especially to vampires.'_

 _'By the way make sure to tell your mother thank you for charming my eagle feather, I was afraid it would be lost during my first shift after I received the honor.'_

 _'But of course, it is something you hold very dear, and is a link to your people. We wanted to honor that_.' Fleur said as she put her hands through her mate's hair. ' _Besides it makes you look, well I don't know, strong if that makes sense. That connection to your mother's tribe, there is an inherent strength they all carry, that you carry now after spending time with them, it is quite sexy_ non?' Fleur said the last bit as she pulled her mate in for a kiss, losing all sense of where they were they deepened the kiss until they were forcibly pushed apart by smaller delicate hands.

' _Alright, alright you two are sickeningly sweet, and we love you both but some of us want to get some dinner, and have things to do before bed tonight, so if you would just take your sexy wolf and move away from the carriage door…_ ' Gabrielle huffed

The blonde terror was slightly subdued, but had learned her lesson. She was now slightly more grumpy, but was in a rush to honestly visit her "fiery headed lover" as she put it.

' _Would those "things" to do be named Ginerva?'_ Hermione asked amusedly

' _Wouldn't you like to know?_ ' Gabrielle smirked

Those surrounding the pair chuckled as the pair moved out of the way. The women then headed off towards the Great Hall for dinner happily, it seemed the winter break did everyone some good and spirits were indeed renewed.

The ride back from France this time was thankfully uneventful, as the items Hermione received from the medicine man worked beautifully.

Returning felt different for Hermione. She was no longer the bushy haired, soft, muggleborn, bookworm that most ridiculed. Now she was a fierce shifter wolf, half Native American, pureblood witch, tall with well defined lean muscles, piercing stare, and her hair had even tamed with her first transition resembling her mother's heritage more , eagle feather in her hair tied with a leather string and a few beads. She had finally come into herself, and accepted who she was and whom she came from, well at least from her mother's side. She had yet to meet her father and still wasn't sure what to make of the man she had never met personally. She now had a beyond gorgeous wife by her side that she would lay her life down for without reservation. Married, Married! Her, Hermione Jean Riddle-Delacour at age 17 (which was well within acceptable age in the wizarding world) she was married to the love of her life. Yes, much had changed, and yet she couldn't be happier.

They made their way at the back of the group towards the Great Hall, when Hermione's Alpha stepped up to the pair.

'Madams Delacour I hear congratulations are in order.'

'Thank you professor'. Hermione replied as she squeezed Fleur's hand

'Before you settle in for dinner I was wondering if you might indulge me for a few moments.'

'Oui' Fleur replied

As they walked, Hermione realized they were walking towards the professor's private quarters, curious she thought, but they went on silently. They stopped in front of a door next to the professor's own quarters that Hermione had never seen before.

'I'm sure you both are wondering what we are doing here.' The professor spoke

'I will admit I am a bit curious.' Hermione said plainly

Minerva smiled at this, 'go ahead open it then.'

They opened the door and walked inside.

Stunned

Absolutely stunned

Hermione saw all of her belongings hung and placed around the room with care, Gryffindor gold and red adorned the decorations, as well as a playful mix of Beauxbaton baby blue that somehow worked in that space. There was a full sized canopy bed, with a smaller version next to it with a contented fat orange cat cuddled in it, Crooks had already made his home here. Inside the canopy hung the dream catcher Bella had given her over break. Her godfather had gifted it to her as a human and she gladly gave it to the pair, she said she didn't need it anymore since she doesn't sleep anymore.

A large window across the room lit up a quaint kitchen/dining area full of anything they might need and a small four seated kitchen table, two closed doors to the side of the kitchen and a large sitting room with two desks, a few armchairs, and a large couch surrounding a roaring fire. The walls were lined with bookshelves in the front room already proudly displaying Hermione's collection of her treasured books.

Hermione and Fleur made their way into the room and checked the mystery doors, Hermione was ecstatic to find one was linked to the library at Hogwarts, which caused an epic eye roll from the Veela. However Hermione mirrored her eye roll to Fleur, when she heard the Veela squealing at the enormous bathroom behind the second door. It was almost a exact replica of her own bathroom at the Delacour manor. Which, Hermione could admit, that the bathroom was indeed nice.

'Married students, however rare are not allowed to room at the normal dormitories, as such I have created this room for the two of you to live in. Stay in the carriage when you please, but while staying at Hogwarts this is your new home.

Albus and I have made all of the arrangements with both the French and British Ministries of Magic to connect the Floo in here to Beauxbaton, specifically whichever room Fleur will be assigned next year, as well as the Delacour manor. International travel is tightly regulated, however with your unique situation an agreement was made. The Floo would only allow Crookshanks, and yourselves to pass through. As a shifter and Veela both would be in physical pain at such a long separation, for the safety of you both and for consideration of your academic endeavors this decision was made.

Make this your home while you are pursuing your education, as your Alpha Hermione I volunteered to room next to you both to be of assistance whenever you need, but you will have privacy here, the kind any married couple needs, as well as loosened restrictions on leaving the castle grounds and henceforth no longer have a curfew to speak of. You are both adults now in the eyes of the wizarding world, in an adult relationship, we will respect that and treat you as such.'

Hermione could not believe everything she had just heard. She had a home, and the next year she could be with her wife every night! Their education would not suffer, and this could indeed work. She knew her wolf would not let her be without her imprint for any extended period of time. She just didn't know how logistically how that was going to work out. This new development was beyond any wildest dream she could have. She was so overcome with emotion that she launched herself at her Alpha

'Thank you' she softly said into the lithe form of her professor.

'Oh sweet girl there is nothing to thank me for, it is the least I can do. You are my childe to take care of, my packmate, I will always be there for you. I'm just happy to be able to set your mind at ease about the coming years in whatever small way I can, and please when we are together alone in our quarters please call me Minerva. This motherly bond does not mean I am trying to replace your biological mother, I just want to take care of you dear Hermione' She said softly, embracing the brunette wolf tightly.

'Zank you, zis iz truly the best gift you could have ever given us. I will not forget your kindness today.' Fleur said honestly before she embraced the tabby animingus.

'Well we've dawdled long enough, come it's dinner time, I do believe at least one of us is hungry.' Minerva said just as Hermione's stomach protested loudly

The three laughed and made their way to the Great Hall, a different kind of year indeed, but she couldn't be happier


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I'm not one to rant and rave over not so favorable reviews, so I'm not going to do it here…suffice to say you can't make everyone happy and I hope that this person finds a fic that they do enjoy even if it's not my meager attempt, that said, I absolutely adore all of you lovely readers, thank you for taking your time to read what I'm putting out there as well as reviewing you make me want to wrap each and every one of you guys in a big bear hug!**

 **Disclaimers: alas, I still own nothing except my love of puns and cheesy humor**

 **Also story note here: I have taken some more liberties with some creature abilities and histories, so again just chalk it up to writers' prerogative. Also I used google translate on the Latin, any incorrectness I would gladly correct if notified**

* * *

Hermione had just finished her last patrol of the Hogwarts grounds as she shifted back and headed into the carriage. Since she had come back to the castle from break she took what she learned from her pack in the Americas and began patrolling every night after her imprint fell asleep. She would only retun once the perimeter was secured, protecting her mate and wanting to keep the skills up that she had just learned.

Her first night out, she had ventured deeper into the forbidden forest than she had ever gone. She was so deep in thought, that she stumbled into the heard of centaurs sleeping.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _She skidded to a stop and stood stock still, blinking eyeing them with respect and more than a little bit of trepidation once they stood._

 _The leader of the herd walked forward speaking plainly and with authority._

 _'Alpha shifter, shift back so we may speak'_

 _She nodded her head once in agreement and shifted back, not bothering to put her coverings on she stood there shoulders squared showing the strength of her heritage, creatures had no concept of nudity or care about it._

 _She cleared her throat of a light growl and spoke with conviction and honesty._

 _'Hello brave and honorable centaurs my name is Hermione Jean Riddle-Delacour, Alpha of my pack, mated and bonded to Fleur Delacour of the Delacour Veela flock, Gryffindor student of Hogwarts, and member of the Order of the Phoenix. I humbly present myself and apologize for trespassing on your clearly marked lands. Much has distracted me lately and I can only request forgiveness for this transgression.'_

 _She bowed her head in respect, waiting for a reply._

 _The centaurs took a few moments to let the words of the young shifter sink in. The elders of the herd conversed in ancient Centaurian in calm tones, once an agreement was reached the leader trotted forward._

 _'Lift your gaze young one'. Waiting until Hermione did so he then began. 'My name is Magorian, leader of the centaurs of the British isles. The other elders assembled are Bane, Firenze, and Ronan. '_

 _Hermione took each member in nodding respectfully at each mentioned._

 _'We have heard of you and your brother Harry Potter along the years and each time you were in the forest we could smell the change coming from you, as such we knew you would come across our path one day.'_

 _Hermione blinked, thinking about the times they had walked with and without Hagrid through the forest._

 _'Young one, do not be wary, we accept all magical creatures, but from past experiences we are wary of most witches and wizards. Our friend Hagrid has spoken kindly of you and your brothers. Harry especially has a heavy burden to bear, one we would wish upon none of our kind.'_

 _This made sense, the level of trepidation he spoke of, if the history Professor Binns had spoken of was true, their past was a bloody one full of sorrow at their losses at the hands of many dark wizards systematically pushing them off prized lands and killing them off to the point of almost extinction. One could almost draw a parallel to her mother's own people in the Americas sad history._

 _'With all of this knowledge we wish to extend our invitation to use our lands alongside us as you and your mate seem fit. The other flock mates of your mate are welcome as well. We have known several Veelas in the past and their nature compels them to need to shift and explore wooded areas in their shifted form. Since their arrival, we have only seen you and your mate in the distance and realize that they may be in desperate need to utilize this area. Let them know it is with our blessing that they do so.'_

 _Hermione smiled at that and nodded enthusiastically. Her imprint would be so happy hearing this news. She had heard much rumblings from the other Veelas about not being able to shift safely while here._

 _'We know something big is coming, war of a large variety, but at the time being cannot offer our assistance to your cause. We have lost too many brothers and sisters, our kind is on the verge of extinction and must preserve our species. However we will not turn our backs on you or your mate and flock, our fellow creatures. While in this forest you and your Veelas will be protected always.' The centaur stepped forward and leaned down, placing a palm on Hermione's right front of her shoulder. Bright colorful light, and power radiated from the pressed palm and the centaur spoke the ancient language, that was a mix between whinneys, neighs, and Latin, while concentrating on the outstretched hand. He ended his incantation and removed his hand stepping back._

 _Hermione looked down at the new marking going back from the bright light to a black single arrow with a line of what looked like Latin written upside down, she surmised that it was placed that way so that she could read it without difficulty._

 _'Young one, we have given you the marking of our people, this is our sign to our brothers and other kin that you are under our protection always. In a time of need press your left palm over the marking and repeat the words etched under the arrow that only you will be able to read. The translation is –_

 _Brothers, assist in my time of need, spoken –_

 _Fratres, in adiutorium in tempore tribulationis.'_

 _Hermione was taken back by this, and bowed deeply to her new brethren. Once she_ _was back to her original position she spoke. 'You honor me greatly and I too vow my protection of your people. Thank you for the trust bestowed upon myself and my mate's flock. We will never misuse that trust and I will forevermore be indebted to your herd for your kindness.'_

 _The centaurs nodded smiling lightly._

 _'This is where we will leave you young one.'_

 _The herd without any further preamble turned and trotted away, leaving the stunned wolf behind. Shaking her head she quickly shifted back and finished her rounds for the night._

* * *

The next morning the flock was ecstatic about the revelation. The loud excitement pushed for Madame Maxine to excused them from classes to explore the forest in their shifted forms. They were trailed by their Alpha and bushy wolf playfully following behind.

The headmistress's respect deepened for the young wolf and took the opportunity to visit Hagrid on the premise of explaining the new treaty with their centaur neighbors. The man was beyond adorable to the giantess.

* * *

Life in the castle had returned to their new normal, after the shock had worn off about Hermione's new status. She had been sitting at the Gryffindor table without Fleur this morning as well, since she was once again training with her mentor for the upcoming second task.

Upon announcement of her bonding Ron of course was the most vocally shocked to hear about it stating, 'blimey Hermione! Married, but you're only…'

Hermione interrupted, 'seventeen, my true age was hidden from everyone, including myself.'

'Blimey'. Was all Ron could reply.

An etherial blonde sat beside him staring at seemingly nothing in the distance, 'honestly Ron it should not be that big of a surprise. The wackspurts alone should have tipped you off it was going to happen.'

Turning to Hermione she spoke sincerely, 'Wolfy, myself and my father send our congratulations on your union. We have heard that Veela binding ceremonies can be quite intimate.' She smiled a knowing smile

Hermione only blushed a deep red in response, to Luna's responding laugh.

'Wow Georgie must have been some ritual.'

'You're right Freddie, wish I could have seen it myself if Hermione is too embarrassed to comment.'

The surrounding friends all laughed at their comments and went along with their breakfast. At the end of the meal Luna stood stating, 'come along Wolfy I think you need walked before class and I need to check on possible Niffler sightings close to the Blibbering Humdinger colony in the forest.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend but stood anyway and trotted behind her catching up quickly. Luna sensing her friend scratched playfully behind her ear, an itch she didn't know she had and leaned into the hand purring.

'I've missed you over break my friend. I'm so happy for you Hermy.'

'Thanks Luna, that really means a lot. Thank you for always accepting things about me that even I struggle with at times.'

Luna only smiled in response enjoying their morning walk around the Black Lake.

Knowing what was ahead for her mate in the second task she walked behind the skipping blond. Hermione eyed the body of water with trepidation deep in thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** **super short update, but hey two in one week! Go me**!

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

'So we have an accord with the giants?'

'Yes master'.

A man with one blue eye and one green smiled. He had blonde spikey long hair, high cheekbones, dramatic eye shadow, a white pirate style shirt with a black tight vest covered in a long leather coat, his legs covered in what looked like the tightest leggings ever made, and long almost knee high black boots. The goblin king was pleased at the progress. Slowly they were building allies.

He also had been secretly collecting wands and teaching his fellow goblins how to use them underground once a week, when cover could be given to disguise their magical signatures.

It had been well known that after the last goblin rebellion it was forbidden for them to own and use wands. They were thus forced into a type of servitude managing money for all wizards. They were looked down upon, but their time was coming. He would ride out Lord Voldemort's usefulness, until he turned on them. It was only a matter of time, as his daughter was brought to light, he would soon defect.

Earlier he thought Tom would stay true to their cause, but after the latest article was published in The Prophet, he could be seen looking upon it smiling. The goblin king held no contempt for the man who had lost so much. He after all had lost his Sarah…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Through the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me, isn't that generous?..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..you have no power over me…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

no he would not think of her, he had offered her everything, turned the world upside down for her…no, he would move on. Bigger things were at play than his own heartbreak. The systematic mistreatment of his people after their last loss in the war had to end. Tactics, subterfuge, the long game. He would play everything close to the vest. The eventual flip of the Dark Lord would be used to his advantage, it had the capability to cause chaos in the wizarding world. Knowing it was coming though, could prove useful to him. Oh yes, he would sit back and build allies slowly, their darkness would soon blot out their side of light…

'What of the Voltouri? Have we heard from Aro?'

'Hoggle has yet to return sire, but can the vampires really be trusted?'

'Well, if they kill him, we will have our answer, if not, a trip to Italy may be in order… For them to be allies, trust will not be necessary. They will be a tool nothing more.

Now we wait, we have been patient this long, we have nothing but time. Sir Didymus, you and your steed will travel to the Greek isles, the local Chimaera herd is restless and you sir are tasked with getting their accord. Their venomous tails alone may turn the tide of any war.'

'Yes sire'

Yes the long game…it is still a few years till all of his plans will come to fruition. He would use his time wisely.

Goblins were meticulous creatures, precise in handling money, as they were shrewd in contracts. Every possible loophole would be closed, every ally would be gained before they made their first move.

Jareth, the goblin king sat in his throne, twirling his crystal balls silently thinking as a music box played softly in the background.

The long game…

* * *

 **A/N: disclaimer I don't own anything, especially the usage of Labrynth quotes.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A** / **N** : **eek**! **Already** **at** **chapter** **31**! **So** **excited**! **Just** **so** **you** **guys** **know** , **I'm** **not** **putting** **a** **chapter** **limit** **on** **this** **story** , **so** **buckle** **up** **it's** **about** **to** **become** **a** **bumpy** **ride!**

 **italics=spoken French**

* * *

The second task was a day away and Hermione was just as anxious as the three champions. She surmised that either herself or her sister-in-law would be the target for Fleur to have to rescue. For everyone's sake she hoped it was the small blonde terror. This was not a selfish hope, because with her enhanced body she would not be able to be unconscious underwater and feared what self preservation her nature would cause her to instinctually do. The medicine man at her Godfather's tribe had confirmed this theory over the winter break. It was for everyone's saftey that she locked herself and her imprint away all afternoon and evening making it impossible to be called away from her wife…if that meant that they shagged like bunnies the entire time…well that was a happy coincidence…

As the evening went on they had heard several attempts at knocking. This only caused them to smirk and continue their escapades.

'Fleur!' Hermione yelled out

.

.

.

Immediately after climaxing, in the momentary silence in post coital bliss they could hear someone jiggling the handle…

.

.

.

Hermione rolled her imprint over going lower, and lower, devouring her love…

.

.

.

Banging on the door…

.

.

.

'Ohh, ohhh!' Fleur screamed

.

.

.

A bright light burst as the first ward broke

.

.

.

'Fuuuuuuucccckkk…' Fleur moaned on

.

.

.

Explosions went on secondary wards broken

.

.

.

I'm cumming… immm ahhhhhh!' Hermione still devouring Fleur's delicious center moved to her clit and thrust two fingers deep into her more than ready imprint

.

.

.

Door splintered debris falling spectacularly

.

.

.

'Don't stop! Don't stop!' Hermione had moved up her body, and straddled the prone woman's leg, giving her own center friction she needed, and was using her hips to thrust into her love below her, pushing her closer and closer, almost…

'Ahem!' A Scottish baroque voice

Growling loudly Hermione would not stop her assault on her love, using her body as a shield she covered her wife and continued on

.

.

.

'Uhh, oh Merlin!' Fleur continued on as she was being thrust into, no idea that anything was happening in the world but her pleasure. She slipped into a slew of incoherent French, making Hermione more and more wet

.

.

.

'For Morgana's sake, Hermione stop shagging your wife for five minutes!' The Professor spoke loudly and with authority

This was completely ignored by the pair, and they kept going at it, not once pausing.

The Tabby tried once more, but eventually gave up, turning and fixing the door and wards, muttering about -horny wolves and over sexed Veelas- slipping in some Gaelic that Hermione could not discern as the elder witch exited.

Hermione chuckled at this, only to be interrupted by a desperate quiet pleading moan

' _Please_ '.

That was all it took for Hermione to dive back in, full gusto. This had been a deep need expressed, she had felt it deep within her soul the desperation of her imprint. She could never deny Fleur anything, nor would she ever.

* * *

The next morning found the pair cuddling in their fully transformed forms. Deeply satisfied purrs emanating from the bed. A mass of feathers and fur, seamlessly coexisting. As they slowly woke up they nuzzled into the comfort of each other, then slowly shifted back to their human forms. Fleur on top of her taller mate, her head on the generous breast of the brunette.

' _I'm_ _guessing_ _we_ _were_ _successful_?' Fleur sleepily asked

Hermione chuckled at that, ' _you_ _could_ _say_ _that_ … _my_ _Alpha_ _broke_ _down_ _the_ _door_ _but_ _didn't_ _account_ _for_ _your_ _insatiable_ _need_. _She_ _eventually_ _gave_ _up_.'

Fleur full on laughed at that, ' _well_ _she_ _should_ _take_ _the_ _hint_ , _the_ _doors_ _were_ _closed_ _and_ _warded_ _for_ _a_ _reason_!'

Hermione kissed her wife temple, ' _mmm_ _you_ _are_ _quite_ _right_ , _plus_ _it's_ _not_ _just_ _you_ , _I_ _can't_ _ever_ _seem_ _to_ _get_ _enough_ _of_ _you_.'

They both looked each other in the eye and dove in for a deep passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by the shifters stomach.

Fleur chuckled at Hermione's groan of disapproval at her bodies objection.

' _Later_ , _time_ _to_ _feed_ _the_ _beast_.' Fleur dropped down and kissed her mate on her flat strong stomach.

Laughing they both got up and headed to the shower together… because they wanted to save water…

* * *

It was a brisk February morning and breakfast was all a buzz about the upcoming second task. Word had gotten out that they would be out at the Black Lake, so the students had their layers with them. The champions were set to meet directly after the morning meal at the headmaster's office, while the other students were to head to the water.

Harry had been conversing with Neville about some weed or other and was handed something by the resident herbology student expert. Hermione hoped her friend figured out how he would breathe under water, but her main focus was on her wife next to her.

Fleur has figured out the bubble head charm for breathing under water and had practiced several times in their bathing quarters, much to Hermione's delight.

For as distracted as she had become over breakfast the time for Fleur to take her leave came quicker than she expected. With one final kiss, she stood and confidently walked towards Dumbeldore's office.

Luna saw Fleur leave and slid in next to a quietly whimpering wolf. 'It's ok little wolf, your mate is going to be ok. The wackspurts and wifflesnurfers around her alone are a good sign, they converge when something good is going to happen you see.' Luna said while hugging her friend.

'Thank you Luna, on a side note I do have to say, I love that lion costume you have on, it is brilliant. I'm not sure if I've ever told you, but it always makes me smile when you wear it for the Quittage matches.' Hermione said

'Awww thank you wolfy, I figured someone should be cheering for Harry.' Luna said as she patted the taller woman on the head. 'I think it's about time to start heading that way, you of course will be standing with me, I will be the only one who thought to bring my own personal wolf heater, and I intend on taking full advantage.'

Hermione laughed at that, her friend just got her. She really had a gift with magical beasts, however no one took the airy blonde seriously, not even Hermione, well not fully anyway. That all changed after her first shift. Hermione saw Luna in a different light, she realized that Luna was chosen for Ravenclaw for a reason and was quite bright, even having an innate instinct on how each beast she encountered worked, their nature seeming to speak to the girl. Hermione knew no matter if she completely wolfed out uncontrollably on her friend, she would be understood and accepted, even helping her along if need be without reservation, something she could say about no other friend. That fact alone made Hermione give pause about the magical creatures that no one else could see. They just might have some base in reality.

* * *

The group had gotten to the Lake early enough to secure front row standing room, and anxiously awaited the champions.

A loud booming voice following a loud pop let everyone know that Dumbeldore had apparated the champions to their spots.

Hermione saw her wife step forward and disrobe to her one piece swimsuit, making Hermione smile at the sight. She was momentarily brought out of her lust stare by her Alpha stomping on her foot, another muttered -horny wolf, should have it out of your system after last night- brought her back to reality. She shook her head mumbling back 'sorry Alpha'.

The Professor just harrumphed in response.

'It's ok wolfy she just misses her mate, perhaps it had more to do with the little one' Luna whispered in her ear, making the wolf look towards her Scottish mentor inquisitively.

Hermione quickly closed her eyes and took a big sniff, and was shocked she had missed the new smells coming from the elder Tabby.

'Oh Merlin! Alpha! Congratu..'. She was began speaking almost excitedly, until the Scottish woman clasped her hand over the wolf's mouth.

A stern look from her elder and Hermione nodded as the Tabby removed her hand. A statement of -later- was implied with the look and nod exchange.

Dumbeldore's voice boomed, re reading the clue and gave out the ground rules. With a loud explosion from Filtch's cannon the second task began.

The three champions entered the water, Harry struggling with his throat strangely, Fleur fluidly, and Victor aggressively.

Hermione was held back by her friend.

'Trust'.

A single word spoken in response, soothed the young wolf. Trust, a simple word, with a heavy meaning, a duty to do so. The second task was underway, and she could do nothing now but trust.


	32. Chapter 32

**A** / **N: All creature facts I either made up to suit the needs of the story or came directly from Harry Potter wikia**

* * *

At the sound of the cannon the champions dove into the frigid water. Fleur cast simultaneous warming charms and the bubble head charm. Once those were cast she transfigured her feet into flippers and kicked deeper into the water. Her Veela was not happy about being submerged into the water but wanted to complete the task, as most likely her sister was who she needed to save, she would not let her sister down.

She went deeper and looked around the murky water. Water plants covered in algae littered the depths. Fleur and Hermione had spent a long time researching possible magical creatures in the depth and knew a few that would be down here. Hermione helped her to memorize the facts about the ones they surmised would be most likely down here. She mentally catalogued the facts:

 **Grindylow**

\- Less than five feet tall

\- Horns, often sharp and spiky

\- Aggressive nature

\- Sickly green skin color

\- Eye color yellow and white

\- Aggressive towards witches, wizards and muggles alike

\- They survive on fish, algae, small sea creatures, but from time to time will eat humans

\- Defense: long brittle fingers, key is to break their grip. Revulsion Jinx is recommended

 **Merpeople**

\- Eye, hair, and skin color varies

\- Related to siren, selkie, and merrow

\- Half fish and half human looking

\- Species in the Black Lake are decidedly more fish than human in appearance

\- Height varies

\- Weapons: tridents and spears

\- Defense-?

Veela are said to be descended from sirens, and so she hoped her creature status would help her in good will for this task with regards to the lesser known Merpeople. Shown respect went a far way in the creature world, and she would do anything she could to respect the sentient beings. The Grindylows worried her more, as the seemingly more aggressive creatures.

Her vision remained murky but she swam into what seemed like an underwater town. This gathering of buildings with holes cut out in the buildings for windows without glass panes, were large enough to swim in and out of. No doors were present just window holes. The area was eerily quiet, but at times she could swear out of the corner of her eyes she could see movement. Carefully she swam forward. The deeper into the city it got brighter, converging towards the center of the town where a large sculpture lit up the underwater area. A large depiction of The sea god Poseidon, trident in hand pointing angrily at robed small wicked looking wizards with looks of fear on their nefarious looking faces, being covered in wave upon wave drowning due to their menacing actions towards the righteous, benevolent water faring people.

The statues depicted the sea creatures obvious viewpoints on the witches and wizards, one that sent a chill down Fleur's spine.

Fleur made a plan to stay as far away from any enclosed or structure in general. The flashes of movement in her peripheral vision increased and she knew she was being followed. Passing high over the statue she thought she was clear, until she felt a set of long fingers grasping onto her ankle. Going through her quick checklist again she knew what she had encountered before looking. Silently thanking Hermione's vigilance she quickly cast the Revulsion Jinx and broke free from the Grindylow.

Picking up her pace Fleur swam through another curtain of algae. In the murky distance she could see three non moving figures, chained to the dark depths below. Upon closer inspection she could make out who they were. As predicted her sister was there, but also Draco, and Ron. The Weasley was the curious one of the bunch.

She was almost to her sister when she saw overhead a massive maniacal shark head barreling towards her at breakneck speeds. Eyes bulging out of her head she scrambled to move away. Slightly confused, as this was a creature that reportedly should not inhabit the Black Lake, or any lake for that matter.

The beast attacked her, ramming it's massive head into her chest, then nicking the side of her chin on its path back to try and hit her again.

Moving it's head to the side as it regrouped to further damage her, she saw the beginnings of…

wait…

it couldn't be…

that blasted Bulgarian!

Victor's Jersey!

The Veela was enraged, she stopped fleeing and turned on the spot. It was a happy coincidence that over the winter break in America it was Shark Week. Her father in his never ending boyish wonder had forced her to watch several hours of the footage while waiting for her mate to finish patrol. With that knowledge in her mind she reared back her fist and punched the shark head on the nose repeatedly. Stunned and with the transformed face, the shark head fell back, falling into the algae below. He fell on top of a few merpeople that were on guard, making sure the rules were followed in accordance to the games treaties.

A pained garbled cry from the Bulgarian made Fleur look down at the male entangled in the watery mass of green plants and creatures surrounding the struggling brute. Merpeople pointing their fierce looking tridents on the struggling boy.

Fleur took the moment he was distracted to swim towards her sister, only to see Harry breathing through what must be gills. He was gently cupping Draco's jawline with his hand, looking at the other boy's closed eyes before sending off a spell to break the chain holding the blonde Slytheryn male.

Knowing she had limited time left she went for her sister. Following Harry's lead she broke the chain with a strong spell, and carried her sister to the top of the lake.

Once the fresh air hit both Delacour sisters both the bubble head charm and the spell immobilizing her sister broke. The brisk air surrounded the pair and they swam towards one of the three wooden towers.

Hermione was the first face she saw, she had partially transformed and apparently had been held back by her friend in a lion head costume. Her clothes were partially ripped but not enough to reveal anything, just tattered and a crazed look and menacing growl was slowly receding as her mate met Fleur's eyes.

Both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of each other. After helping Gabrielle out of the lake Fleur was tackled while still in the water by her wolf, who apparently had been released by her friend. They waded in the water while passionately kissing the daylights out of each other. Long moments and several cat calls later to the sounds of the wolf's loud purring Fleur nudged Hermione to help her out of the water.

Hermione with her increased body heat had no use of a towel, grabbed one instead for her imprint and covered her as well as wrapped her own arms over the towel, enveloping the shorter blonde in her natural body heat. She did not care that her shirt was in shambles and pants looked like they were from a shipwreck survivor's wardrobe. Her imprint was safe and in her arms, that was all that she cared about, it was what her wolf was focusing on, soothing her instincts through physical touch she slowed her breathing, while placing her forehead to Fleur's back of her head, closing her eyes breathing in her imprints sweet scent.

Harry had surprised every one when both himself and Draco emerged and immediately snogged, almost forgetting to swim. They laughed at their near drowning and went to the platform, holding hands once covered in towels with warming charms enchanting them.

Time had long sense been called, and the Bulgarian had not been seen. The crowd became restless, whispers came from the student body.

Ten minutes slowly passed until a familiar still unconscious redhead broke the surface, quickly followed by the jerk face…err sharkheaded face slowly transforming back to Victor.

No one knew why Ron had been chosen until Ron was hurriedly brought to the floor of one of the towers. He wasn't breathing and Victor furiously began CPR, eventually breaking the enchantment and rolling to his stomach clearing the watery blockage from her throat. Once cleared Victor forcefully slammed Ron back to the floor and snogged the redhead sloppily. You could hear a pin drop, with the audience's stunned expressions and dropped jaws. It appeared Ron's hero worship of the man's quittitch's skills was masking his deeper attraction to the brute. He would later thank his sister for pulling his head out of his arse about his former overt blatant homophobia, and the subsequent punishment that made him realize that he was actually bisexual, and very attracted to Victor. It would also appear that the interests were returned if the awkward sloppy kiss was anything to go by.

An audible clearing of the throat brought everyone back from their surprised stupor. Placing his wand at his throat Professor Dumbeldore announced the placings of the champions as follows:

For the second task only:

\- First place went to Harry for completing the task the quickest

\- Second place to Fleur

\- Victor had not placed, as he did not finish the task in the required time, and lost 10 points for attacking another champion.

When the point deduction was explained, Fleur and Luna had to physically restrain the lunging wolf from wringing the neck of the now taunting smiling male. Fleur turning to Hermione whispered calming tones in her ear, on repeat 'I'm fine, I'm safe, I love you'

The reaction from Victor left no doubt in Ron's head what had exactly happened, and while he was pretty thick, he was loyal to his friends when the chips were down. This caused Ron to look incredulously at his new beau and yell, 'oh bugger this, I don't care how good of a shag you are, I will not put up with someone attacking my best mate's wife in a life threatening way. Bugger off!'. Ron said as he pushed Victor back in the frigid cold water as he stormed towards the bank and back up to the castle…


	33. Chapter 33

'Ve-ga!' A song-song voice chimes

.

.

.

'Say it with me' wiggling eyebrows…

.

.

.

'Ve-ga!'

'Oh bloody hell lass. Yer aff yer heid! I know we already agreed to keep with your blasted family naming traditions.'

'Oh hush Mo Ghràdh' The raven haired beauty said as she kissed the irritated Scottish witch in her lap. 'You're just irritated because of your pregnancy hormones.' Bellatrix continued

An irritated growl is all that she got in return

'Oh aren't you just adorable'. She cackled

'I am not adorable.' Minerva grumbled

Grabbing her chin and raising her eyes to meet her own gaze Bellatrix spoke clear full of conviction. 'Listen to me luv, you are beyond beautiful to me, I love you, our baby will love you. I know you are worried about many things but after tonight I will be by your side until the end of time wife, we just need to tie up loose ends tonight with Tom and the other Death Esther's. We are almost done with this farce.' Bellatrix lowered her head and kissed Minerva passionately at the end of her statement.

Minerva moaned into the kiss and reached up to tangle her hands in the onyx locks.

' I just worry something will happen with you tonight…

…Please don't go, I can't bare to raise our baby alone'. Minerva looked up, vulnerability shining deep in her eyes. Something the strong willed witch had rarely ever shown anyone. She knew most of this anxiety came from her growing life in her belly, but she couldn't help worrying about her witch.

'Are you sure? Is it worth leaving things unfinished so close to my end of service? Are you truly ready for me to stay with you luv? If you really want me to stay, then this is it, I stay tonight and we show our hand. I am prepared to do this, nothing I have there cannot be replaced, this'. Bellatrix said as she placed a calming hand on her love's abdomen. 'This, Is what is most important, our baby cub is what we are saving this world for. You tell me luv.' Bellatrix said while staring into Minerva's eyes

Minerva had silent tears streaking down her face.

'Eye lass, the war be damned. You have risked enough, we have risked enough, fourteen years in Azkaban…Bella! Fourteen years! Mo Chridhe it is time to be home, to make a home with me, with our family. I have a bad feeling, a premonition that I cannot shake. My dreams have been plagued with foreboding with what is to come of you leave my side.'

'You have been spending too much time with Sybill…'

'Oh hush it the divination Professor is a little scattered-brained but she means well. She is a dear friend.' Minerva chided playfully while tickling the witch holding her

Giggling wildly Bellatrix conceded. 'Ok, ha ha ha ok ha ha ha I give, I give, stop, I don't want to drop you.'

They both laughed softly

'Min, I'll stay then, tomorrow we will get Dumbledore and decide where to go from there, just how to clear my name. But now…now let's spend the rest of the night reminding you just how we made baby Vega.'

'The name does grow on me, and I do love the connection it has to your family's love on constellations…'

Bellatrix leaned into a deep passionate kiss, then broke it, staying millimeters apart, waiting a few breaths before she softly whispered.

'Ve-ga'

Minerva chuckled and shook her head. 'You really are a goober sometimes lass, but I love you anyway. …Ok... Ve-ga'

* * *

 **Same** **time** **elsewhere** **in** **the** **castle**

A month had went and gone after the second task and a new normal passed over the castle. Those who previously sneered behind the boy-who-lived's back were silent. They accepted the fact that he did not seek glory, but tried simply to survive what he was entered into, in order to retain his magic and life. Some had even became fans of the boy, especially among the Slytherins, now that a fellow snake was involved.

He and Draco had a sweet romance going, one that baffled almost everyone. What started off as a joke, had blossomed into a healthy respectful relationship. The pair were truly courting one another, as Harry was currently wringing his hands nervously next to Hermione. He was set to officially meet Draco's mother at Hogsmeade today. Hermione felt sympathetic towards her brother, and patted his shoulder.

'It will be alright Harry, Cissy won't bite.'

'Maybe to you! You aren't the one dating her only son! Buggar, I am so screwed.'

'Only if you're lucky'. Draco winked as he sat down in the Great Hall next to his boyfriend.

They all chuckled at that, Harry eventually lightly smacked the blonde upside his head. 'Prat'

'True'. Draco smirked 'come, we should leave now if we don't want to be late, mother hates having to wait on anyone, it just isn't good manners'. He said the last bit with air quotes rolling his eyes.

'Wouldn't want to do that.' Harry said sarcastically, but promptly got up anyway and walked away with Draco

'Say hello to my cousin for me Harry, tell her I still owe her another ride next time I see her.' Hermione said while smirking.

'Zey really are adorable.' Fleur said as they pair retreated

'Oui, luv how about we head that direction too, there are a few texts I have at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop about wolves that I have been assured are going to be in this weekend, and it looks like your flock is restless.'

Fleur couldn't help but coo at her bookworm mate's unending enthusiasm over knowledge.

* * *

 **Some** **time** **later** **at** **Hogsmeade**

'Listen to this Fleur:

-Wolves run on their toes which helps them stop and turn quickly

…well that makes sense, why the arches of my feet hurt after I've ran…

-They can hear up to six miles away in the forest ten miles in the frozen barren tundra

-A hungry wolf can eat up to twenty pounds of meat in one meal

…well I don't know about twenty…

-In the 1600's Ireland was called wolf-land because it had so many wolves

-Prehistoric wolves hunted animals as big as the wooly mammoth-

…that means that…'

Fleur has by this point wrapped her arms around from behind her taller mate smiling, shaking her head, hearing her mate reading/commenting on her newest purchase. They had been standing in front of Honeyduke's Sweetshop waiting on a few members of the flock that had accompanied the mated pair to Hogsmeade.

The wolf was slightly distracted by her purchase that she didn't hear the approach of a new pungent scent.

'Well well, what do we have here'. A menacing voice sounded from in front of the pair.

Hermione's eyes snapped up from her book.

'Fenir Greyback at your service young one. Yes, yes you will do. Not as pretty as your mother, but probably less bitchy.' A menacing smile crossing his face as he stepped forward, only slightly pausing at the reverberating growl given in return.

'Oh come now be a good mare and join me, you indeed will be good breeding stock, we will rule the darkness. Your bird can also bare my pups, I won't harm your whore.'

Hermione saw red! The statements about herself were vile but she could remain calm, but anyone threatening her imprint would face her wrath.

She took one look back to Fleur, who by this point was surrounded by her flock. She wordlessly communicated her intentions and Fleur and her girls stepped back, wands drawn.

Hermione thanked whomever the great spirit in the sky was that they were on the outskirts of the city facing the forest. She stepped forward, complete disregard for her clothes and shifted lunging towards the arrogant werewolf.

Being a werewolf Fenir could not fully transition without the full moon in the sky. Hermione used this to her advantage, she grabbed the vile man with her strong jaws, throwing him over her shoulder backwards towards the trees.

With a loud thud he hit the closest tree with his back slumping towards the ground. Hermione turned quickly on her toes at breakneck speeds ramming the man into the same tree. A sickening crunch of his ribs could be heard. He yelled out, then grabbed her huge head and wrestled her to the side showing an impressive and frightening amount of strength while in his human form, throwing her off of him.

She shook her head, and lunged once more biting his thigh deeply.

'Ahhhh you bitch!' He yelled as he grabbed a rock from the ground and slammed it on her head, causing a whimper to be let out.

The smell of the wolf's blood caused him to smile. 'That's right bitch bleed for me!'

She was laying on the ground prone slightly dazed and did not see him grab the dagger from the back of his belt and swing towards her exposed neck.

He would have sliced her neck clean through if not for a screech/war cry from above. Turning at the last possible moment a large orange ball of fluff descended upon him claws extended.

- **CATNIP THIEF! RUN!**

 **-CROOKS**

 **-RUN! I'll hold him off, I've let the centaurs know , get your girl and go!**

 **-Oh Merlin Crooks I can't leave you to…**

Bright jet beam of lights surrounded the trio and she looked back behind herself and her alpha Professor Mcgonagall and her cousin Bellatrix were throwing spells quickly allowing her to escape towards her imprint. Her Tabby beta had sent a protection spell on Hermione's familiar alleviating her worry of further damage.

She looked behind the powerful duo and saw her enraged fully transformed imprint held back by her flock, keeping her safe. Hermione was beyond grateful that she was safe, if Fleur had been damaged…she would not think of such things. The fact that she had been damaged by a very human werewolf worried her. It was curious how familiar her dark headed cousin seemed to be towards her alpha.

Hermione limped as fast as she could and cuddled her shaking imprint wrapped up in her blood soaked fur.

The strong pair of witches cast a full body bind and silencing spell on the loathsome man. He thrashed wildly, while a audible pop of multiple apparations sounded across the forest.

Wands drawn, half trained on Bellatrix the other half drawn on the immobile werewolf.

A small team of Aurors walked menacingly towards the lieutenant of the Dark Lord, wands still drawn.

Minerva jumped in front of the dark haired witch, yelling. 'No! Not my wife!'. At this movement Bellatrix put a hand protectively around the now showing belly of her love, eyes dangerously piercing the Aurors, wand threatening danger should they continue their path.

All movement stopped

Silence

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: mo ghràdh in Scottish Gaelic means my love**

 **Mo Chridhe means my heart**


	34. Chapter 34

**A** / **N** : **Evil** , **I** **know** **to** **end** **it** **there** **last** **chapter** , **but** **here** **is** **the** **next** **one** , **short** **but** **I** **thought** **I'd** **post** **the** **next** **one** **quickly**.

* * *

' _No_! _Not_ _my_ _wife_!'

 _All_ _movement_ _stopped_

 _Silence_

.

.

.

The flock that were not protecting their alpha, surrounded the powerful elder witches that had saved their Alpha's wife. Some either partially or fully shifted, letting out warning growls to the Aurors.

The silence stretched on, until a loud pop sounded. All eyes turned to the eldest wizard in the area.

'Ah! Madams Mcgonagall good evening!'

The twinkling eyes of Dumbeldore spoke

'Madams?' Rufus the lead Auror asked

'But of course, if the former Miss Black's presence means what I think it means. She has finally given up her life as a double agent to be at her wife's side'

Dumbeldore answered as if it was the most obvious answer. The elder wizard's uncanny ability to know the unknown was legendary. Minerva would have to speak to her old friend as to how he found out later.

' Double agent?! But what of what she did to my parents?' A nervous Neville asked

'An unfortunate tragedy that I had nothing to do with. I was with Min the night of their attack.' Bellatrix responded as she lowered her wand, but did not remove her protective grip on her wife's abdomen.

'Bloody hell Auntie'. Tonks breathed out, 'I knew you weren't evil'. She rushed towards Bella, the flock letter her by, and Tonks encased her in a tight hug, their first.

'Oh my..Auntie…' Tonks's metamorphmagus senses unconsciously sniffed towards the animingus, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head 'oh Merlin! Congratu…'

They were brought out of their moment by a whimpering wolf, and a struggling Veela.

Minerva shifted instantly speaking to her beta.

- **Hermione** , **tell** **me** **you** **are** **alright**

 **It's** **so** **fuzzy** , **but** **I** **feel** **so** **much** **pain** … **must** … **protect** …

Hermione began struggling in her imprint's arms.

- **calm** **yourself** **beta** , **your** **mate** **is** **holding** **you** , **you** **are** **injured**.

- **oh** …

Hermione slumped in her feathered wife's shaking arms.

 **You** **are** **going** **to** **need** **to** **shift** **back** , **we** **need** **to** **assess** **the** **damages**. **Let** **me** **transfigured** **you** **a** **new** **robe** **then** **I'll** **give** **you** **the** **all** **clear** **to** **shift**.

 **Ok** **alpha** , **thank** **you** , **and** … **alpha**?

 **Yes** **childe**?

 **I'm** **so** **happy** **for** **you** **and** **your** **wife**.

Minerva smiled and shifted back, picking up a leaf and transfiguring a robe to place over her beta.

'We need to get this girl to a Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible.' Minerva ordered out

The first team of Aurors had already taken the werewolf to the Ministry's dungeon for questioning.

'Minerva I will handle everything here, take your wife, pack-mate, and her wife to the infirmary.'

Minerva gave her wife a brief squeeze of her hand as Bellatrix scooped up the now covered Hermione. Fleur had shifted back too and Minerva held her hand as she led the group back to the castle.

'Lass it will be alright, your mate will recover. All is well.' Minerva cooed to the young Veela. The flock circling the quartet wands never wavering in their protection, following them to the infirmary.

* * *

This attack shook everyone to the core. Bellatrix especially holding her cousin had worried if they hadn't been interrupted by the House elf in warning. He had been shopping in Hogsmeade when he caught sight of the werewolf and knew something bad would happen if her Alpha was not present. He apparated instantly to their chambers, interrupting their late breakfast, but they spring into action quickly.

* * *

Crookshanks had been milling around out and about Hogsmeade. These weekends he had figured his best begging could happen, free tuna was the best tuna. He had taken a nap on the very tree that the brute had slammed into and Crooks had not been worried until he smelled his masters blood.

He was not a cowardly cat, but rather one used to a life of luxury. The usual naked Bird lady was being restrained, and it looked like Catnip thief told her woman to not interfere. Silly humans…he looked on with interest until he saw the blade come out of the smelly dog's back raised to attack his master.

Catnip thief was a kind master, and while she did often keep him from his fix from time to time, she deeply cared for him. He couldn't let anything happen to her. So he mustered all of his courage and dropped on the smelly dog yelling out the ancient war cry of his people, claws extended.

His brief conversation with Catnip

Thief over he felt a warm bubble surround him as he fought the attacker. It wasn't until he was floating above the struggling dog that he realized he and his master were safe.

He felt his bubble move over to the shoulder of one of the flock. She cradled him, popping the bubble surrounding him and petting his belly.

'Monsieur Crookshanks you are the real hero here, you are in for a real treat when we make it back to the carriage.'

He was purring at the attention while she carried him away towards the castle, but tilted his head at the last of this news.

'My sister's familiar is also a half Kneazle, she finally was able to bring her along, we would like you to meet Angèle...'

Crookshanks sat up at this, a large feline smile adorning his face. Until his eyes got big and he hurriedly began licking his paws and cleaning his face.

The Veela chuckled at the cat's antics and kept walking.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**

 **Kpop asked How is Albus all knowing? To answer it was kind of the impression I got from the movies, he seemed to kind of know more than most and even had a knack of knowing what the golden trio would need after his passing, for example the items he left in his bequest.**

 **warning violence in this chapter, ye be warned!**

* * *

'CRUCIO!'

'RAWWWWWRRRRRR! AHHHHHH'. Howled the man/beast lying prone on the floor of Malfoy Mannor.

'How dare you attack my daughter and her imprint!'

'CRUCIO!'

'RWAHHHHHH!'

'You thought you could make her breeding stock! What gives you the right! How dare you, you filthy dog! CRUCIO!'

'Gwahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

'MY DAUGHTER…MY ONLY DAUGHTER!'

'Aiiiyeeeeeee.'

The tall wizard then, screamed at the top of his lungs becoming wild, unruly, singularly focused on tormenting the being in front of him. He kicked his ribs repeatedly, then dropping down on one knee into is stomach driving his whole body weight into the action. Placing his wand into his robe he balled up his fists and began raining punch after punch down upon the prone man.

'My (whack) only (crunch) daughter (oofff)!' Screamed between blows

Blood pouring everywhere, the beast beaten beyond recognition but because of his wolf he was still breathing.

The man inflicting the pain was openly sobbing at what could have happened to his kin. So focused on his fury that he did not notice the Lestrange man enter the large room.

Creeping up slowly and deliberately he raised his wand and yelled

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'

Tom froze mid punch, eyes wide and for the first time in over twenty years he felt fear. He did not feel fear for himself, no he truly wished to join his wife, no he needed to be alive to protect their youngling. He failed to do so when both his wife and her were so young, no he promised himself that he would be there for his Hermione once he found out she was still alive. These men knew how to kill him and he prayed to whatever god or gods there may be that he would live long enough to save his child.

'I knew once that bitch of a wife betrayed us you wouldn't be far along. First Bellatrix embarrasses me by being married to a witch under my nose, not only that but she got that filthy whore knocked up! I am only too glad we never consummated our bonding. I would have never lain with a filthy dyke!'

The man moved the frozen man off of his beastly partner and quickly patched up the werewolf.

'There now that's better, the mutt will wake up soon enough. Then the real fun begins! We knew in the end you would always choose your brat! It's a shame that Potter man didn't finish the job we set him out to do so long ago.'

A single tear escaped down the petrified man's cheek. He had been betrayed by his side all along…his Le Lee…

'That's right, didn't know did you? He he he the Great and powerful Dark Lord beaten by a werewolf and the great and powerful Lestrange! You always did underestimate us! Never again will you!'

Rodolphus released the frozen spell and put him in a full body bind, now more pliable he was kicked mercilessly. Pulling out a dagger from his boot he leaned down and jabbed Tom between his lower ribs, dragging the blade across his chest as it came out of the soft skin.

Tom let out a screech in pain, then was punched in the jaw, face moving with the punch, blood oozing out of his mouth.

Rodolphus stood up continuing his taunts. 'We couldn't have your filthy dog take you away from the dark path now could we?' A maniacal chuckle followed the statement as he cleaned off his blade on a singular clean spot on Tom's dirty robes before putting the blade back in his boot as he stood up.

'Once we gave that sniveling excuse for a pureblood the whereabouts of your bitch in heat we sent you on that fools errand! It was too easy to distract you. Dark Lord…pfffff, please, you were little more than a lovesick worthless mess.' Another swift kick was delivered to punctuate his statement.

'When the Goblin King rises you WILL bow down to his majesty!'

-Jareth? Tom thought to himself…but how?

'That's right we have been plotting against you this whole time! Now I know this won't kill you, but I cannot resist, it is so much fun…AVADA KE…'

His speech was stopped mid wand swish as he was knocked unconscious by a large frying pan to the back of his head.

\- -CLANG!- -THUD- -

The dark man fell forward unconscious in a heap.

Tom blinked a swollen eye to a blonde angel standing above him.

A wand swish and a muttered 'finite incantatam' was spoken and Tom was released from the bind.

'Guess I won't be using that pan anytime soon…'. Mumbled the matriarch of the Malfoy family as the now ruined cooking utensil was dropped to the floor.

'Cissy?' Tom croaked out

All business was the response he got

'Come Tom there is not much time, we both must flee to Hogwarts, it is no longer safe here. Grab my hand!' The steely blue eyes stated as Tom shakily raised his hand, not an instant later after their hands joined, they apparated to the forest surrounding Hogwarts.

Tom stayed on the ground, landing with an oouufff, bloodied head bowed without the energy to rise.

A pounding of paws and feathers could be heard behind them as a group of magical beasts were soon upon them.

Paws and wing flaps soon turned into footsteps, and the sound of clothes rustling could be heard.

'Cissy what is going on?' Hermione said as she approached.

Narcissa smiled at her cousin and merely nodded in the direction of the huddled mass on the forest floor.

Concerned chocolate eyes lowered to the earth where she saw an oddly looking man. Devoid of hair, in dirty sweaty looking, blood covered robes. She was confused as to whom was at their feet, when he raised his eyes with great effort and locked into a pair of eyes he would know anywhere. They were so like is Le Lee, he smiled a deep smile.

'Father?' Hermione whispered reverently

'My Her…'. Was all he got out as he finally succumbed to the darkness


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: …he he sooo kinda evil leaving at the cliffhanger last time…and this chapter won't resolve that…sorry but the following chapter will, and I promise youwon't have to wait too long for the next one : )**

 **All rituals have been adapted for this story. Some are memories of stories I heard growing up from my Godfather whom was of Native American decent he passed some time ago, others are from among other amazing websites, and other parts have been made to suit this story.**

 **The wedding prayer is a traditional Apache Wedding Prayer that is used by many tribes**

* * *

 _The steady drum beat going loudly as steady as the beating of his heart. The elders had a large double headed drum that they all sat circling around it. Each elder had their own drum stick and were banging the drum head and singing in unison, chanting the sounds of their people. The wives of the elders shook rattles in time and the talented sons of the elders played their flutes._

 _Tom had proposed to the woman of his dreams and they had been engaged for now six months. Her only request of the man she was head over heels in love with was to be married at her home in America around her tribe. The Black sisters had been given permission to attend as they were family and had taken a liking to the female shifter._

 _Tom's parents had passed long ago and had been found in a Orphanage by Dumbeldore when he was told of his magical powers. So Billy Black had acted as his surrogate father for the ceremony. Teaching Tom how to make a ceremonial wampum belt had been amusing for the elder Black man._

 _He had promised his Le Lee to do any and everything to prove himself to her tribe that he was worthy. He didn't care that they accepted him because of the imprint, no he wanted to prove himself for her, no magic, no he wanted to prove himself as a man worthy of her love._

 _The rituals surrounding the union before and after lasted two months. He got to know the tribe and their quirks. Leah had stayed at her childhood home and Tom had stayed with Billy and Jacob. Some drama apparently had happened with the young boy's crush and some veggie vampires, but Tom stayed out of business that was not his own._

 _He had gone on ceremonial hunts, coming back injured but victorious, a Black Bear over his shoulder and Jacob's. Narcissa had been the first to try and heal his wounds, especially one nicking his nose deeply and face, but he smiled and stopped her, instead asking only for a quick spell to make sure it didn't get infected. He would wear his scars as a badge of honor._

 _'Bear Meat' was his now given Indian name, it was at first a joke about how he almost was bear meat when he tripped on his own spear mid hunt. Consequently, pack would not have let anything happen to him being an imprint to their sister, so they had followed on his journey. However, it turned out he thought quick on his feet and eventually speared his foe after being slashed by the animals big claws in many places. He prayed in thanks to the Great Creator for the life he took and helped the men carry the Bear back to the Town center where they had set up a tent to break the Bear down to use every part of the animal whom had given his life._

 _Leah had many things she had to do as well, her ceremonial dress had to be made, although she laughed at the loose term for what she was to wear would hardly constitute a dress. She also had to ground up cornmeal, to be presented to Billy Black in preparation for the three day stay before the union. The craziest tradition was that she would rise each of the three days prior to the union to grind more cornmeal while the grooms paternal aunts were to 'attack' her with mud and her new mother-in-law was to step in and protect her. Tom had not been able to stop laughing when Leah told him of this part of the ritual when they were still in England._

 _The morning of the union the pair had walked down to the nearest river and prayed to the morning sun, they then washed their bodies to be blessed by the spirit of the Earth. Water being symbolic of washing away past evils and memories of past loves._

 _Once the river was done both returned to their respective homes to get ready for the ritual, which brought them both to the giant drum. Tom had been kept in the dark about what Leah would wear. He stood by the Pipe Carrier waiting for his bride to be, standing in a loincloth, face and chest painted and over his head and shoulders sat the very bear that almost took his life._

 _He was not prepared for what his Le Lee would wear. She too had to hunt, but her kill was easy, as it was a deer and she hunted in her shifted form as she had already proved herself many times over to her tribe. Both the deer and bear meat were saved for the ceremony. Leah had made a knee length skirt of this deer and wore the band of wampum beads her imprint had made around her forehead. Her mother Sue had given her the shell necklace she wore on her day of union to Leah's father Harry Clearwater. Besides the beads and shell necklace she was bare from the waist up, as tradition dictated._

 _They met up by the Pipe Carrier, or officiant, and declared their wish to be husband and wife, then they took turns with the ceremonial pipe and offered the pipe to the officiant._

 _The ancient wedding prayer was then recited by the officiant:_

 _-Now you will feel no rain,_

 _For each of you will be shelter to the other._

 _-Now you will feel no cold,_

 _For each of you will be warmth to the other._

 _-Now there is no more loneliness,_

 _For each of you will be companion to the other._

 _-Now you are two bodies,_

 _But there is only one life before you._

 _-Go now to your dwelling place_

 _To enter into the days of your togetherness_

 _And may your days be good and long upon the earth._

 _They had shared a deep passionate kiss at the end of the ceremony. Holding his now wife made him the happiest man alive._

 _Holding her_

 _Feeling her_

 _But then it was like grasping smoke as she slowly began melting away_

 _He screamed her name out, reaches far for her, ran as fast as he could. Looked everywhere_

 _'LEAHHHHH!'_

* * *

'Leahhhh!'

He awoke sweating with a start in the darkness, chained to a bed, held somewhere far from anyone or anything. He had a deeper burn in his chest than anything he had felt since the months surrounding her death. This was the first time he had let himself feel anything but a deep burning rage since then. Something shifted in him and he felt broken. Deep soul wracking sobs erupted from his tall frame. His wife's smile, her scent, the feel of her were so fresh in his mind. It was his own special brand of torture that he had blocked off for so long, the weight of his loss was too much to bear


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: lots of story progression here, taking liberties with much, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

'That's right Monsieur Crookshanks, just relax'

'Rwrrrrprrrrrrr'.

A slight giggle was released, but the blonde Beauxbaton seventh year continued her kitty massage. Crooks was laying on a ridiculously fluffy pillow that smelled slightly of catnip.

He was in heaven.

'What a brave thing you did back there, you saved your witch's life you know that? You are quite the hero!'

The blonde got a deeper purr in response and a slight scoot back into her hands that were massaging his backside as he kneaded the pillow, claws extending and then retracting.

'Oh you are too much sir.' She laughed. ' so let's go over your day, shall we? Ok first we fed you some of our fanciest tuna, then we combed your fur no less than one-thousand strokes, now we are at the massage portion of your day, and next is your bubble bath…'

At this the cantankerous cat raised his head, one eyebrow raised slightly, a growl beginning and the hairs on his spine raising slightly…

'Oh hush it you will love it, besides after you are all clean, you will be meeting Angèle…and you might want the stench of that stinky werewolf off of you non?'

Crookshanks then settled down, going back to his purring, a look of contentment washing over his face.

The blonde just laughed outright at the antics of this half kneazle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Durmstrang ship…**

Pounding and loud grunting could be heard outside the Bulgarian Tri-Wizard champion's door.

A few short minutes later…

A familiar red headed boy stood up slowly from his position where he had been bent over the brute champion's desk.

'A minute and a half, that's got to be a new record for you!' The redhead joked.

A growl was all he got in response

Ron raised his hands in a placating manner. 'Joking, jeeze tough crowd, anyway…' Ron said as he slid his boxers back on. 'We haven't really had a chance to talk since the last task'

'Where you threw me in the lake after I saved your pathetic life! ' the Bulgarian interrupted

'Oi! And saved both of our assed in doing so didn't I?!'

Another grumble in response

'You know we would still be under suspicion if I didn't react that way, now no one suspects us. Hermione is under Fleur's thrall, Harry is up Draco's butt, and my sister has been snogging that Veela brat constantly. We can keep our promise to the goblin king now. We both knew the day would come that the dark lord would betray us in favor of his brat. I'm only glad you found me before I got suckered into the losing side of this war.'

'Yes, your company has not been without merit.' The Bulgarian said as he slapped the boy's rump as he was bending over reaching for his forgotten pants.

'Oi! Come on then.' Ron smiled as he made his was and straddled the still naked champion.

He was unceremoniously pushed off of the brute. 'You forget your place.' The man grumbled, and quickly stood up. 'Come we need to prepare, the goblin king rises, and you have to return to your Lion's den for more intel.'

Ron frowned but obliged, he would not live his life like his father, a pauper forever. He yearned for galleons, tons of galleons, and notoriety. The dark side promised him such, and if he had to be the Bulgarian's little plaything for a while, he didn't mind sleeping his way to the top…or bottom as it were.

* * *

'AGAIN!'

Sirius and Lupin dove forward towards the young shifter wolf. Two at a time attacking the frazzled girl. While the Black sisters fired off spell after spell.

Fleur had been taken to train for the third task by Madame Maxime. This had been done much for Hermione's saftey as well as the group assembled.

'Hell hath no fury like a Veela scorned'. Hermione had muttered to everyone's confusion at her retreating love.

Word had gotten out that the Ministry had been fully infiltrated. Professor Mcgonagall was especially seething to find out that Fenir was freed from the dungeons the Aurors had him encased in. Her wife had offhandedly commented something about pregnancy hormones, which resulted in a strong fish eye directed her way. The resulting conversations lead them here teaching the young wolf shifter to become stronger and learn to better defend herself. The Alpha, her cousins, and pack mates all converged to push Hermione beyond anything she had ever done before.

She was the brightest witch of her age for a reason, but while she learned a lot from her American cousins their instructions were limited to fighting wolf shifters and vampires. This skill set might prove invaluable in the future, but could prove no match for magic and other magical beings.

She also had yet to come to her own in her fur, fighting wise anyway. They intended to force the issue, she would be hunted because of her father and close relationship with the boy-who-lived, not to mention she would need to protect her imprint with her life. This was not to say that her wife was not a well accomplished witch, far from it. Fleur was fierce in her own right, her parents had seen to her training as the next in the line of Alpha's of the Delacour clan. When things got right down to it she knew Fleur was her equal in every sense of the word. She however knew that things happen, beyond all preparation and had to be strong enough to save her wife if need be, her mother's life was the ultimate lesson in constant vigilance. She vowed that she would never lose her wife like her father lost her mother.

A mighty howl was released as Lupin crunches down on her hind flank and she was struck by a harsh stupefy.

'Kittens out of the bag now luv, Best we patch you up and keep going. Shift back and Cissy will heal you quickly.' Bellatrix spoke while petting the panting large head of her shifter cousin that slowly changed back to a bleeding Hermione on all fours. Her male pack mates knew the drill and turned around to give the witch some sense of modesty.

Bella was of course referring to her own hand being shown as to what side she truly had been on as well as her marriage to Hermione's favorite teacher and Alpha, as well as their own cubs on the way.

After Hermione's father surprisingly showing up in the forest outside of Hogwarts many things came to light quickly. He had passed out from his injuries and due to the fallen Ministry they knew he had to be kept at Hogwarts. Cissy and Madame Pomfrey has taken to personally seeing to his injuries in Minerva and Bella's now greatly expanded and heavily warded quarters.

He had confided in Bellatrix along the years and they could trust one another, even with her deception, she knew this man, knew he would not be angry with her, not really. She was protecting her love and that was the one thing they could finally relate to out in the open.

A curious by product of his betrayal, was the disappearance of Bella's dark mark. However the more curious thing was how one particular prisoner's dark mark had changed. It turned into an upside down half of a heart with a golden disk in the center with two opposing figures almost like a muggle Pisces symbol. The overall symbol while ancient and mysterious was not completely unknown to the more studious among the group. Both Minerva and Hermione recognized the ancient symbol for power, ever changing rules, and mind control, noting that this was the favorite symbol of the goblin king.

With that lone discovery the war had just shifted.

The goblin king was merciless, wanted power, unwavering loyalty, and represented the beings that had been subjugated for centuries, since the last great goblin war they were not allowed wands, deemed too dangerous, treated as less than wizards. This was the perfect recipe for a powder keg about to explode.

Hermione had explained how this was parallel to the German treatment after the muggle World War One which lead to the German people's acceptance of a horrible dictator hellbent on world domination and a genocide of not just once race of people but anyone who was different.

The goblins were now to be major players in the upcoming war, no longer a war driven by blind hatred but a war of subjugated people rising above their tormentors, being lead by a egomaniacal tyrant bent on world domination.

.

.

.

.

Shite

.

.

.

.

It seemed that the love that Fleur and Hermione really did shift the war. At first glance it seemed hopeless, like they removed one head of the Hydra only to have fifteen sprout up. However, not all was lost. When Tom was awoken he told his faithful lieutenant everything, even about Mad Eye Moody being held captive by a polyjuice drinking Crouch Jr.

The resulting capture of the snakelike man lead also the the unraveling of the plot to kill Bellatrix on her return that night Minerva begged her to stay. It seemed a lover's intuition was nothing to be taken lightly.

Tom also told of the truth that had been held from him of his wife and daughter's death and who was responsible.

As Belatrix suspected Tom didn't bat an eye at her change of side, Love was after all the greatest reason for living. He could not fault her in her actions.

They spoke openly and honestly for once in their lives as equals. He told her of all of his Horcrux's locations and they hatched a plan together to patch his soul back together.

The betrayal on his wife and child broke any silly blood purity prejudice from his soul. These pureblood supremest took everything from him, not half-bloods, not muggles. He vowed to do everything in his power to avenge his wife's death and protect his only child.

His child

His Hermione

His very reason for breathing

They had yet to meet fully, now that he was conscious and on the mend. He didn't want to rush her, or pressure her into a relationship. So he waited while nursing his wounds mentally and physically. Recovering from the Cruciatus curse was grueling, and painful.

It wasn't until the third day he was a wake that a curious orange cat jumped up on his bed and stared into his red eyes, looking deep into his soul it seemed. Tom lifted his hand to pet the cat and he leaned into the touch. Seeming pleased enough he coughed up the loudest hairball Tom had ever imagined, which was actually as alarming as it was gross. However instead of a glob of hair, it was a letter that dropped on his chest. Tom picked up the letter as the cat skittered off, meowing into the fire, scraping his back paws some floo powder and in a flash he was off.

- _what a strange cat_

Tom thought to himself

He picked up the letter and let a few tears go at whom it was from. His daughter had written him! He almost fainted at how hast he sat up eagerly tearing at the letter to read the precious contents.

 **Father,**

 **So much cannot be said over parchment effectively, and so I wonder if it would be agreeable to you if you, myself, and Bellatrix would meet for evening tea tomorrow night in your quarters.**

 **Hermione**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Insert happy dance!**

 **I've included a bit of gabby/ginny smut as per a guest's request, hope you enjoy! Love the reviews and am happy to oblige request as long as I can make it fit and make sense in the story. As such NSFW! Very smutty chapter towards the middle/end**

 **Moving the story forward things are starting to get interesting!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own anything! Hopefully that covers it all don't you think?**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A loud pop of apparition just outside the Hogwarts wards set off alarms and alerted the group assembled around Hermione to a possible attack to their school._

 _Shifting instantly Hermione and her pack ran towards the sound. Paws beating against earth alerted the coming Veela. Fleur saw her mate flash by in a flurry of fur. She and her flock switched directions and joined the race to the intruders, feathers sprouting as they sped after them._

 _When the group got there, Hermione screeched to a halt at the sight of her blonde haired cousin clinging to a bloodied and bruised man and a …disfigured… frying pan?..._

 _'Cousin what's going on?' Hermione asked_

 _A nod in the direction of the mess of a man at her feet was the only response she received._

 _There before her eyes was someone she did not know if she would ever see, besides on the battlefield._

 _'Father?' Hermione questioned with a gasp_

 _'My her…'. Barely spoken as he passed out finally succumbing to his injuries._

'What are you thinking about chérie?' Fleur asked, breaking the young wolf from her reminiscing

'My father' was the succinct response she received

A nod of understanding was given in response.

Comfortable silence stretched out between the two as they both continued to sit by the Black Lake and stare out into the calm waters in the moonlight. Fleur sensed a need in her wife and easily crawled in the taller woman's comfy lap, calming the worried current wreaking havoc in her sweet wolf.

Hermione had woken in the middle of the night, not being able to stay asleep, constantly tossing and turning in their chambers. Not wanting to worry and wake Fleur, she left a note letting her know Hermione's destination and had been sitting here ever since.

Fleur snuggled closer into her mate's lap, forehead burrowing into the junction where Hermione's neck and collarbone met, both purring softly.

'Do you think it's time to officially meet your father?'

Hermione thought about this for several minutes.

'Well he has been here for several days and Bella has told me that he is recovering from some unnamed torture and has officially switched sides, but has been tight lipped to say much anything else. I can not deny that I am curious to meet him.'

'Knowing whom he is and what he has done, I am not surprised at your conflict….will you see him?'

'I suppose I should…but what about..'

'He is your father'

'But the things he has done..'

'He is your father'

'But does he even care about..'

A softer reply, ' He is your father, petit louvre, people are complicated, not two-dimensional objects. In real life no one is pure evil nor pure good, the world exists in endless shades of grey.' The Veela spoke as she cupped her wife's strong jaw. 'Hear his side out, if I were to guess from what I've heard he has been betrayed, and by all accounts was acting motivated purely on grief all this time. How would you feel if I or a future child of ours was harmed.'

Hermione blanched and replied without pause or emotion 'I would burn this earth the the ground avenging you and ours.'

'The apple does not fall far from the tree I see.' Fleur said without judgement.

At this very moment Hermione finally began to understand her father. She knew he was mislead about her and her mother's demise, and yet it had never been put to her in these terms.

Religion and politics had started too many wars to name, but love…. Love had started just as many. Why, just thinking about the origins of her namesake, the forgotten child of Helen and Menelaus...The love of Helen of Troy was indeed the face that launched a thousand ships all because of a carnal desire of the flesh and an underlying love on both sides of the war, the love of a wife of a mother, and the other side the love of a new lover a brief copulation damning so many to their deaths …

Could her father really be a redeemable source then? Would she have acted in the same way? Looking at her imprint she knew the answer, she would have launched every ship known to man…

'You are right…perhaps I should hear him out...will you go with me?'

'Of course, might I suggest your cousin Bellatrix join as well, she was his most trusted confidant for many years.'

Hermione smiled at that, 'then it's settled.' Hermione stood, still cradling her wife in her arms. 'Let's go to the carriage and write a note to my father. I'm thinking about using my lazy cat to deliver the message, he could use the exercise…

After his heroics he has been fed too many treats and not enough exercise….'

Fleur laughed at Hermione's familiar's antics as she was carried in the moonlight to their destination.

* * *

- _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Sarah'

Jareth thought

' why did you betray me?'

- _For my will is as strong as yours_ …

.

.

.

'Did I not offer you the world? I turned the world upside down for you…was fear, loyalty, doing my bidding too much to ask? I would have been her slave…impetuous child!'

- _You have no power over me_ …

.

.

.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Jareth dropped to his knees howling in pain.

'Never again! No one will ever have power over me again!'

Sarah had wormed her way into his heart, her brother was his to groom. The little tyke was trouble but his goblin brethren took a shine to him and began adding him to the family.

His fellow goblins had been through several wars against wizards and witches. The result of these wars were horrifying, goblins stripped of their wands, forced into a kind of servitude managing the currency of their world…they had been reduced to muggle bank tellers…

His people…once proud warriors, shrewd intellect and expert wand makers reduced to bean counters not allowed access to the very thing they had created to channel one's own magical core.

Jareth sat there on his knees rage building once again. He and his people would have their vengeance. Plans would go ahead, vengeance, oh yes vengeance would be anything but swift for his foes. The long game…the long game..

With that thought in mind he shifted into his white owl form, heading for Harry's dorm for the remainder of the night. His rouse as Harry's familiar since that first day in Diagon Alley would pay off soon, he was sure of it. His natural animingus may well prove to be the edge their side needed in this upcoming conflict.

* * *

'Oh there you are my firey headed lover!' The little blonde terror said as she tackled Ginny to the ground off of her broom.

Ginny had been flying low after Quidditch practice had finished, practicing some intense drills alone. Her other teammates having left some time ago.

'Ooof!' Ginny expelled as she landed on her back with her sexy blonde lover over her.

'My my! So sweaty already, just how I like my lady love.'

'You are so cheesy shortcake'

'And you are wearing too many clothes!'

'You don't say?'

'Oui I do,…well...what are you going to do about it? Hmmm, or are you all practice with no chance of scoring?'

The blonde said this as she snaked her hand down to the red head's center, caressing that needy center at her last words.

A deep moan was released from Ginny's mouth. 'Mmmmm'.

Coming back to herself she rolled them both over. She grabbed Gabby's hands and slammed them over her head on the grass below. Grasping the blonde's wrists in one hand she found her wand and muttered a quick spell binding those wrists immobile. With a smirk she lowered her head and kissed her prone lover deeply.

'But what'

Kiss*

'If'

Kiss*

'Someone'

Kiss*

'Sees us?' The Veela spoke between pecks.

Ginny smiled wickedly at this.

'Let them.'

The Veela's eyes darkened and her exhibitionist side was released dampening her center instantly.

Ginny wasted no time in ripping the baby blue dress down the middle to reveal a full figured woman that had always neglected to wear undergarments. Her breasts rising and falling in time with her breath just waiting to be licked and sucked. Reaching down to the bottom of the dress she revealed the perfectly shaved womanhood just aching to be touched.

Ginny groaned at the sight before her. No they were not mates, but this woman had made her feel things she had never dreamed possible. She had made her into a better person, made her more confident, more open and honest to whom she really was. She had awakened the beast of her desire, and she would repay that gift over, and over again. Multiple ways and lengths of time, she would be repaying her.

A simple -divesto- had her own body naked on top of the disheveled mostly naked Veela struggling to take charge.

'Will you hurry up and fuck me already!'

This broke Ginny from her inner monologue and dove in kissing her bound lover deeply. Breasts pressing into each other, hands wandering, caressing, kneading, exploring, desperately roving. Once she finally reached her destination she broke the kiss and looked deep into her Veela's eyes as she stroked the outer lower lips of her lover.

'You feel so good to me'

'Ah ahhhh, merde oh merde!'

'I need to be inside you, I need to feel you clutch onto me as you climax, let me in sweet, sweet Veela.'

'Oui, Oui, OUUUUUIIII!' Gabrielle screamed in ecstasy as two fingers plunged into her over stimulated greedy center.

A mumbled finite allowed her to grasp the strong red head's back. Hours of Quidditch practice, causing the muscles in her back, arms, and legs to be defined and strain with her efforts. She had the body similar to that of a muggle swimmer, strong but still feminine. A constant contradiction hard yet soft, masculine but also very feminine. She was so tough, but vulnerable all wrapped up in one. Her treasure, her Ginerva.

They moved together hands encased in each other's essence racing to the ultimate finish eyes clutched shut, hips moving erratically, loud sounds coming from each woman until all motion stilled at the exact moment of their joined climaxes, bodies taut the ultimate embrace…and then a release of air they relaxed not disconnecting just yet but placing their foreheads together, blinking slowly catching their breath, and staring into each other's eyes.

A deeply satisfied smile permeated from the pair, which led to a giggle and then outright laughing fit.

Slowly coming back to themselves, Gabby was the first to speak up.

'Zat waz amazing az usual my fiery headed lover. What does this make?'

'115'

'Non I think 118'

'Don't tell me you counted the astronomy tower three times?'

'And why not!?'

'That was the same area!'

'Oui, but it was three different times, and three different locations, and three different positions.'

Smirk

'Plus it was where you popped your toy cherry.'

'Touché, ok, ok 118, and don't ever call it that again. That's just weird muggle imagery…

Well I need a shower…umm want to go for 119?' Ginny asked raising and lowering her eyebrows comically.

'How could I ever deny you anything chérie'

'Well if you did, we wouldn't reach your goal of, what was it?'

'394'

'Well, we have our work cut out for us then don't we?'

'Oui, and you are wasting time.' The blonde leaned up kissing her lover deeply, knocking them both back onto the grass below.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Alright my lovely readers, the time is finally here and I'm devoting an entire chapter to it! Tom and Hermione are going to truly meet for the first time! I can hardly contain my excitement! So without further ado…**

 **Oh I almost forgot: WolfyVannah5- yes! I love that you got my Snape reference last chapter, your comment made me seriously bust up laughing, got some strange looks at the people around me too…:)**

 **A reviewer requested that I put up crossover warnings to go with this fic, to be honest when I began this journey I wasn't sure which direction I was going to go with it and be story has taken a life of its own. My apologies if anyone has been offended and I have updated the author's notes on the first chapter to reflect those warnings. Thank** **you to everyone who has read this story I love all of you guys!**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

Hermione raised her hand to knock on her Alpha's door and then paused. She tilted her head to the side as a familiar sound came from the heavily warded door.

Loud singing and maniacal cackling laughter, obviously from her cousin Bella and an sounds from an unfamiliar male which she suspected was her father….and…what was that? Howling?

When her wife had noticed Hermione's nervousness earlier in the evening she had suggested showing up and just get it over with. She was not expecting the scene they intruded upon…

The pair in the room had obviously stopped halfway through cleaning the chambers and now were dancing and singing with reckless abandon. Bellatrix was holding her crooked wand as a mock microphone and her…umm father was doing an…air guitar impression? To Ozzy Osborne?

 _Screams break the silence_

 _Waking from the dead of night_

 _Vengeance is boiling_

 _He's returned to kill the light_

 _Then when he's found who he's looking for_

 _Listen in awe and you'll hear him_

 _Bark at the moon_

Hermione couldn't help the deep laughter that came out of her at the scene before her. Soon Fleur joined in the laughter and drew the attention to the comical pair who immediately became decidedly more British and composed. However their quick composure was given away when both Bella smirked at being caught.

'Come now young one, will you join us for tea?'

'I dunno, seems we have interrupted…perhaps we should come back at a later date….perhaps after your tour dates?' Hermione teased her cousin.

Bella laughed at that one' Cheeky witch! Ha ha no, your father and I were just tidying up a bit and reminiscing.'

Hermione smiled at this as the group sat down to a tea service the house elf suddenly supplied.

'Thank you sir Dobby, this all looks amazing.'

Dobby smiled deeply at this, 'You are most kind Miss Grangy!' And with that the curious elf disapperated with a pop.

They sat for a while in companionable silence until a conversation finally struck up about the scene the young married couple had walked into.

'…that song was released the winter before your birth little one. The pack loved everything rock or metal and the irony of quote barking at the moon end quote, was not lost on them. Honestly after my loss. it was the song that helped direct my anger all those years…'

Hermione smiled sadly at that, but then decided to lighten the mood.

'I can see that, Uncle Jasper had me listen to Five Finger Death Punch while we trained '

'I'm not surprised, although they have graduated from Pantera and Megadeth I see.'

'Hardly, that was our Tuesday workout music, along with Mandatory Metallica Mondays…hmmph Americans.' Hermione laughed in response.

Their lighthearted conversation turned to the serious with the conclusion of the tea service, and true to her word Hermione heard her father out. Bellatrix chimed in only to clarify things Tom had not noticed thorough his suffering and rage. He had explained the truth about their DADA professor and why he seemed so different all of a sudden, as well as everything else he had disclosed to the side of the light.

'I know that I have done things that are unforgivable. I have disgraced my name in a misguided crusade against innocents. I fractured my very soul to reach those ends…and what did that get me? Nothing but heartache, I couldn't even save my loved ones. I swear to you my child, I know I am not the father you expected or even deserve, but I pledge my undying devotion to you and yours. I will not fail you again. If you will permit me, I will prove to you every day until my dying breath that I can be the man you need me to be, to be a father you can be proud of. I have so much to atone for, that I know can never be forgiven, but I want to try. For you, for my Le Lee.'

By the end of her father's speech both Hermione and Tom were in tears. Hermione leapt forward clutching her father to her desperately.

'Ok' Hermione mumbled into her father's shoulder

His eyes closed tighter and he hugged her with everything he had.

Fleur and Bella sat to the side of the pair, silent tears streaming down their face.

They broke apart and collected themselves for a bit.

Once Hermione came back to herself she went right into familiar territory, wiping her tears as she began long suppositions of possible solutions'

'Ok, well I believe our first course of action should be to see about finding all of your Horcrux's and bringing them here. I was reading in the restricted section the other day..'

At this the room began snickering.

'Oh shove it! …Anyway I believe I found a way we can put your soul back together.'

The group assembled widened their eyes at the resident bookworm in silent awe.

'…umm you do want that, don't you father…I mean perhaps it was a bit presumptuous of me to…'

Bella was the first to recover coughing slightly, interrupting the rambling, nervous witch. 'Little one we have already collected the Horcrux's and they are heavily warded in the Chamber of Secrets if that helps.'

Hermione visibly relaxed and stated after letting out a breath of air 'Good, then we have our work cut out for us. The ingredients we will need are very rare and can only be found in the far corners of the earth. Some of the ingredients seem to only exist in legend, and I believe it will take at least a year to procure these ingredients but it is possible. First off we will need the prints of a butterfly foot, tar from a ship that has sailed to a far away land, spring water collected by an old woman it must be stored outside for the length of an entire winter without…'.

Ingredient from Albania , Africa,Transylvania , North Pole, and even one from the fabled Lost city of Atlantis…

Tom sat back listening to his daughter spout off ingredients and precise spell instructions by memory. She was so much like her mother, so studious, so fierce, so loving and caring of those in her circle. He didn't care how long it would take, he would find a way to fix as many wrongs as he could. What mattered now was this, this building a connection to his own flesh and blood. He would keep them safe, he would see that their world would not fall. He knew that his daughter did not know him, nor trust him yet but he was willing to do anything to begin to build that trust. He wanted to be the man his Leah loved once more.

Glancing at Fleur's face, he couldn't help but smile. The blonde angel was undoubtedly Veela, gorgeous, but she still seemed like a fierce fighter but with a soft soul. She was protective of his daughter, but at the same time let her fight her own battles. This was a trait that if his daughter was anything like her mother, he was sure she appreciated. Leah didn't suffer fools, nor did she take well to anyone being possessive or controlling of her. The young pair seemed to be truly in love and it warmed his heart to see his young one so happy and in such a healthy relationship.

The fact that they had married in a Veela ritual that his daughter had blushed profusely when asked about the nature of the ritual and refused to answer any further questions about it amused everyone in the room except the studious young wolf.

He had explained about everything that he had went through with his ceremony with her mother and some of her nervousness faded. She seemed to relish any and every detail of the mother she would never know. As sad as it was for that fact Tom was also pleased to see that she cared to know about the woman who gave her life.

'…maybe little Luna would be able to help us find some of these items, she seems to have an uncanny ability to know obscure and seemingly unknown mythological things and beasts.' Fleur suggested

'Brilliant! Oh Merlin, why didn't I think of that!' Hermione exclaimed before soundly kissing her imprint in her rush of excitement. They seemed to forget where they were and an innocent snogg began to teeter on the indecent when Hermione's hand snuck under Fleur's shirt when they heard a familiar cackle followed by a statement

'I know we had thought that she was mostly like her mother but seems we were a bit premature in that assumption. It appears she is as much of a boob woman as you were. Although I can't say I blame her Fleur does have a very nice rack, if I were unattached I wouldn't mind…'

'Bella!' Hermione yelled 'argggg! Got it, point taken'. Hermione embarrassingly laughed forehead resting on her giggling imprint's shoulder. 'I can't believe that just happened, in front of my father, no less.' She mumbled the last bit

Fleur turned to the adults in the room staring, 'perhaps we should call it a night, once my sexy wolf gets riled up, no one is safe. She has quite an insatiable libido, I'm only thinking about everyone's safety after all.'

Hermione raised her head and lightly smacked Fleur's shoulder, 'hey!'

'Oh shushhh, it's ok ma chérie, it's ok' Fleur cooed

'Oh shove it, if anyone is oversexed it's you, you horny Veela! How many broom closets did you shove me in yesterday morning alone?'

'Mmfmm?' Was the mumbled response

'What was that, because the answer was five, so don't blame me you sexy thing.' Hermione laughed tickling the prone blonde.

They tickled each other for a few minutes until Bella yelled, 'DOG PILE!'

The young pair stopped moving, eyes growing wide a second before they were squished underneath onyx curls and a billowing corseted dress.

'Ooofff! Bella!' Hermione groused, 'get off!'

'That's what I plan on doing once my Tabby gets back.' Bellatrix responded into Hermione's ear before she licked the wolf's side of her face.

'Awwww gross cousin!' Hermione squirmed.

Fleur had managed to get out from under the pair and looked on as the two went after each other knocking the finished tea setup with a crash, continuing on to knocking over two of the large bookshelves in the room with a resounding thud as the books came cascading down around the pair with a series of 'oofs and owws!'

Tom at this point had fallen out of his chair laughing in hysterics at the scene in front of him. His ribs and other injuries acting up but couldn't find it in him to care.

Just as the last book fell on the pair the door opened and a familiar Scottish Baroque filled the room

'Blithering idiots, I'm surrounded by blithering idiots. One tea service…one bloody tea service! Is that too much to ask?'

'Tabby!' Bella shouted before a stray book fell on her head from the shelf above her. 'Ouch'

'Don't you Tabby me, lass!' Minerva took a few settling breaths, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. 'The stress isnee good for the wee one.' She removed her hand and raised her eyes looking at both her Beta and her lover.

'If this place is not spotless by the time I come back you both will be transfigured to a broom and dustpan, maybe then this room will stay cleaned.' She stated in a huff and left the room slamming the door behind her.

The whole room waited a breath's amount of time before it erupted in a fit of giggles.

'Oh Merlin you should have seen your face Bella!' Hermione laughed

'What?! She's right scary when is angry…'. Mumbling the next statement, 'especially since our cub decided to come along...'

'I heard that mo ghràdh! Besides it's your bloody fault I'm having your cub! One night I let you talk me into transfiguring…'.

A silencing charm had been hastily thrown at the door. As a nervous looking Bellatrix laughed equally nervously.

'You heard her, less talking more cleaning!' Bellatrix briskly said

A loud snort came from Hermione before she erupted in laughter and Fleur and Tom were not too far behind.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: read the notes at the end of this chapter, important to the story!**

 **NSFW chapter, steamy stuff this chapter, but important stuff as well. Please read notes at the end of the chapter, important info!**

* * *

 _Daughter of the dark and moon_

 _hidden in mud_

 _Will meet her match with a bird of prey_

 _Their union will be realized in a fury of_

 _Fur joining feathers._

 _Destined to turn the tide_

 _of the greatest war_

 _Their love will save us all_

* * *

In life you get very few if any absolutely perfect moments. Moments so achingly beautiful that it drives you to happy tears. A moment where your heart feels so full that all you can do is weep at the perfection that is God's, Allah's, the Gods, Mother Earth's, or any other deities out there's great wonder and achievements. Moments that take your breath away. You suddenly realize you presence is not insignificant, what you once understood of your place on this earth was just a child's understanding of the bigger picture and how could you ever go back to thinking as you did before. Moments that change you to the core, moments you cannot describe why or how they are different they just are. So you stare in wonderment at the sight or situation that put you in that state to begin with and your brain stops. Thinking is no longer required, all you can do is feel and bask in the feelings that wash over you. Your cheeks hurt from the thousand watt smile, you laugh as you are crying tears of indescribable happiness. You are so complete that you wonder how you ever lived before this moment.

One true moment of rainbow bright color in a sea grey.

These thoughts and colors descended on Hermione as she witnessed what she could only describe as perfection. Fleur had just screamed out Hermione's name in a fit of passionate love making, reaching their climaxes at the same time. They were as close as two people could be, intimate, longing for even more connection. Clinging to each other, needing each other, breathing for and into each other.

Hermione couldn't explain the need she had that night to be with her imprint, it was a primal need, an instinctual imperative.

The time leading up to the final task had been, thankfully dull. While the tournament had always been deadly, Hermione was happy to have her imprint soon to be done with the tournament. Too many other dangers lurked around the corner for them to continue to worry about a silly contest.

Fleur on the other hand was insatiable about preparation. Word got out that the last task was a magical maze full of nasty surprises. The heightened risk of the upcoming war meant that she could double this practice as preparation for war. Not many people knew that Veela's were more than just lovers, they were also fierce warrior clans. They fought to protect what was theirs, through the generations the flock had fought in every major wizarding war and were sometimes even the very thing that tipped he scales in the victors' favor. She would not fail her love.

However she had been so concentrated on her task that her frustrated lover had grown desperate.

It was the night before the evening task. Fleur was, as usual, training in the forbidden forest with Madame Maxime and a visiting alumni. Fleur had her back to the stalking wolf as she flicked her wand fluidly, repeating the incantation she had been practicing. She was so concentrated on her task she didn't sense her mate coming. Hermione smirked in her fur and grabbed her mate mid-wand up stroke, by the back of her collar with her teeth.

An incoherent slur of French flowed from the Veela who had been unceremoniously thrown on her back and ran quickly away from the amused elder giantess and Veela alumnus.

She ran at breakneck speeds until she reached her pre-planned destination. The cave that they had first mated in came into view and Fleur's anger and curses faded away, her features softened and a lone tear escaped her eye. She fell forward hugging her furry mate's back, cooing loving words caressing her furry body wherever she could reach. The wolf responded with a long purr of happiness as she trotted towards the remaining distance to the cave that held so much meaning to the pair.

Hermione stopped her trotting forward, and her imprint climbed down as she shifted back to her human form. A look of lust and deep need filled the Veela's eyes at the sight of her naked and very turned on mate by the smell of it.

Fierce love making began the evening, hours upon hours of sweaty passionate love, howls of inhuman sounds echoing the surrounding Forrest as Hermione climbed higher and higher. Some rounds they had mated in their shifted forms some half and others entirely human. A series of deep scratches of claw and bite marks littered both fatally healing magical bodies. All movement had lead up to this final moment of pure bliss Hermione was experiencing.

Fleur reached up as she caught her breath and came back to herself, wiping away some of the tears with the pads of her thumb.

'Shhh my love don't cry, I am here.'

Hermione leaned into the soft caress purring loudly.

'What is it ma chérie?'

Hermione responded, ' you get me, you accept who I am, always, knowing what I need even when I don't. How do you do that? ' she tilted her head in question at the last.

Fleur smiled deeply, committing the look on her wolf's face to memory. She wanted to remember this tender moment. Her mate vulnerable so much love surrounding the cave, her heart ached.

'You are a part of me, I was not whole until I found you. I get you because we were meant to be. I love you without reservation because of how you love me, you are such a tender soul, so loving, so very smart, I am humbled by your affections. Words cannot express what I feel for you. I may know you, but without doubt you know me. Better than I know myself. Your fierce protection of me is something I feel unworthy of, you honor me. I will say to you what you said on our wedding night… take me as I am, all of me, I'm yours forever, even then I don't know if that would be long enough…forever will never be enough with you petit louvre, my wolf, my love forever.'

Fleur leaned up and captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss, stealing the last breath she had. They began softly moving against each other then, caressing, holding, loving each other. Colors swirling around them. Primal need picked up, desire and love driving their very life force, their pace continued its slow, but meaningful and nonetheless deep feeling in the pit of their stomach, deep in their cores. Refusing to become undone alone they entered each other at the same time. Brightness burst all around them, these colors were but an afterthought to the pair. Palms flat, pressing against their needy clits as they entered over and over again staring deeply into their eyes they continued through the candlelit evening. The very walls seemed to shake at the power of their coupling, and still they locked eyes, sounds of their love making escaping their mouths. Colors brighter than the light of day surrounded them in a symphony of hues and splashes of sound at the completion of their union. They collapsed into the rug below, having tumbled off the bed some time ago, a tangle of limbs, sweaty bodies, and hair. This time had felt, for some reason, just…more.

In the darkness that followed they fell into a blissful contented sleep.

If the pair had been looking they would have seen a barely there glow in Fleur's abdomen, before it extinguished into the night. Hermione in her slumber unconsciously pulled her imprint closer, smiling into her neck, purring contently.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Elsewhere** …

'Ah good! Hoggle, come come, I see you have survived the conversation with our dear friend Aro, I trust you bring good news?'

The short goblin hobbled forward tentatively.

'Yes sire, they will join us.'

'Excellent! The time is almost upon us, very soon all of the pieces will fall into place.'

Jareth let out a maniacal laugh as the worried diminutive goblin scurried away.

* * *

 **Back at the castle**

Ginny was pressed up against the underside of the stands that awaited the arrival of the champions. Legs wrapped around her Veela, fingers dug into the neck and flowing blonde hair, lips mashed together as they together stretched the limits of their hasty silencing spell. Her skirt was around her waist, undergarments vanished, and blouse open, exposing herself to the slightly shorter woman thrusting deep inside of her. In an explosion of her orgasm she yelled out between continual thrusts:

'Three-ahh

(whack)

-hun-ooh

(thunk)

-dred,

(thud)

ummm

and

(wood structure groaning under stress)

ninety

( bang)

ahhh

FOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUR!'

* * *

The Veela flock were dancing to their school song as they sang it, happily awaiting the arrival of their champion and Alpha. Their seats below began to shudder and heard a strange number being yelled out from some muffled source, pausing their dancing. The silencing spell had lifted and the entire stadium knew that young Ginerva Weasley was once again in a compromising position with her Veela.

They erupted in a fit of giggles at the young Gryffindor and their own speaking their language of love in such a public way.

Snape, whom had been looking for the lost Gryffindor paused, as he was right by the flock and leaned back looking below the seats, where a red faced red head was still clutching the blonde terror in a display of undress that was not at all appropriate for the surrounding students to witness. He flicked his wrist casting a disillusionment charm and the strongest silencing spell he could muster as he shook his head smacking his forehead with his other hand walking away muttering to himself about dunderheaded horny witches and Veela.

* * *

Ron had ensconced himself back into the fold of the Order, while still servicing the brooding Bulgarian in secret.

Victor had been given the entirety of the intel that the red headed male could figure out. They were in contact with the Goblin King who had intermittently taken up residence in the boy-who-lived's chambers. Privy to all that could not be discovered by his spies.

He visited the ship often, letting the dark young wizard know that the time had come…

* * *

'This is all your fault mo ghràdh!'

Minerva yelled as she threw plate after plate at the bare of her dark lover whom was hastily dancing away from the shards of exploding plates.

'If you would just tell me what I did (crash!). Maybe I could fix. (smash!)'

'I'll tell you what you did (throw)'

She threw the rest of the pile on the ground, stepping right into her love's space. Screeching at the top of her lungs.

'YOU ATE ALL OF MY PICKLES!'

Bellatrix was not expecting that, she stood there frozen, slack jawed.

Her kitten in all of her fury, hormone filled beauty. She could not more in love with her Tabby at that moment. Approaching her love as one would do a predator she slid and arm around the waist of the slightly taller woman kissing her straining neck that was breathing hard. Sensually calming down her Min.

She subtly snapped her fingers summoning the tartan covered elf of the McGonagall clan.

Whispering to the scruffy looking elf, cutting off any question the creature may have had 'Mack I need the hidden bottle of pickles from the estate quick!'

'Eye, be back in a flash lass'

In the blink of an eye he was gone and had reappeared with the magical jar of self-replenishing pickles from the McGonagall Manor.

Picking up the jar without glancing back at the elf who disappeared quickly with a knowing smile, she leaned back producing the jar for her lover.

'Now, does this satisfy our little cub?' She asked as she kissed the underside of her lover's jaw.

Minerva immediately began crying.

Bella had gotten used to the swiftly changing emotions of her lover through the progression of the pregnancy and set the jar down. She wrapped up her witch in a loving hug.

'I'm not going anywhere luv.' Bella knew it wasn't about the pickles.

'How about we make our way to the stadium, hmmm? It's about time for the young competitors to arrive.'

Gathering herself once again together, she straightened her robes. 'I suppose you are right.' Lightly chuckling

'I'm always right!'

Minerva laughed even harder at her love.

'Oh lass come on then, before we cannae fit your big head through the door.'

Bellatrix's cackling answer of a laugh followed them as they made their way to the stadium.

* * *

Luna had worn her Gryffindor lion costume to the stadium, she waited for her friend amongst the sea of blue clad Veela. Fleur's parents were in attendance sitting right next to the curious blonde whom they had gotten to know in the last few days of visiting.

'Don't worry Madame Delacour your young one will be arriving soon with Wolfy. The Gulping Plimpies are all in a twitter about their arrival.'

Emmitt and Appoline raised an eyebrow at this and shook their heads.

'Oui thank you un petit'. Appoline stated as she smiled down at the dreamy eyed girl.

Luna had taken to the task of finding the ingredients for Tom with a vengeance. They had managed to get one Horcrux back to Tom's soul so far and he had regained the first sign of his humanity. His long lost nose was the first thing to return, along with one layer of the greying skin starting to show some human coloring once more.

* * *

Harry was the second to arrive at the stadium. He entered on his Firebolt circling to a chorus of riotous cheers. Dropping off of his broom he stood next to Hagrid proud to have his friend at his side and Dumbledore quickly approached eyes twinkling with mirth. Hagrid slapped the young wizard heartily and knocked him forward tossing his spectacles on the ground. The elder wizard flicked his wand and levitated the glasses back on the boy's face.

'Ah young Master Harry it is good to see you.'

Harry laughed at the word play. 'You too Professor, thanks loads.'

He looked up into the stands to see his beau standing with his fellow Snakes cheering his school on. Winking he turned his attention back to the other competitors.

Victor came in carried on the shoulders of two of his kinsmen and stood tall with his creepy headmaster.

They had yet to see sign of Fleur, but figured she would be there soon enough.

* * *

All eyes turned towards the slowly stalking huge figures approaching. Fleur sat atop her wolf like a conquering hero. Fierce growls and snarls came from the shifter, Fleur too had her game face on, serious, striking fear into those whom would oppose.

The Veela decided to wear her warrior's uniform instead of the light blue muggle looking pj's that had been laid out for her to wear. She had worn black leather pants, that were so tight they looked painted on.

Her boots came up to her knees, encasing a hidden dagger and her love had hidden an protected compartment inside the heel of the boots that encased several potions, books, dry food as well as change of clothes. The extension and featherweight charms working flawlessly to provide for whatever the Veela might be faced with.

The woman's top was a black bra shaped enchanted leather wrapping. Her midsection clear of clothes showed magically applied symbols, some Native American, some runes, and others ancient Veela. Her back had the sword of her mother proudly displayed and a whip on her hip, forearm holding her wand holster. She cut a frighteningly beautifully deadly figure.

Hermione stopped besides Harry. He nervously looked up to the fierce duo, unsure of their mood with an entrance like that. It took a few seconds of shakily staring for the wolf to suddenly wink at the boy-who-lived and unceremoniously lick the side of his face.

'Ahh gross 'Mione'. Harry grumbled.

With a wolfy chuckle Fleur got down off of her mate. Hermione trotted off behind the bleachers quick and returned human and very much clothed. She stepped up to her imprint and in front of everyone present snogged her with everything she had.

Leaning her forehead to Fleur's, closing her eyes, and clasping her hands on the shorter woman's jaw she whispered softly:

'Be safe my love, I will see you again'

No long flowery speech was needed, for they had already said it all. A quick kiss and she left her love with the headmistress Madame Maxime.

' _Have fun with your puppy_?' The headmistress jibed playfully.

Fleur's cheeks reddened but laughed.

'Oui'

Dumbledore stepped forward explaining the task and told of it beginning as soon as the cannon would go. He brought the competitors closer for one final word of warning before Filch fired cannon before everyone was ready...again...chuckling at the squib the Professor sent the young ones on their way.

All three competitors went into the maze in a different entrance, a wall of sound from the stadium suddenly went quiet as the maze closed in behind them. They were finally at the last task, alone…

An eerie color of the sky covered them and fog rolled in constantly.

Each champion faced much in the spooky maze, some viscous greenery that would only yield with a slice from Fleur's sword. Harry had been confronted by a nasty bogart that nearly took off his head before he

Ridiculous-ed it into oblivion, and Victor had a limp from where an arachnid took a chomp at his leg before being burned by the fire from his wand. They all had avoided each other in the duration but felt constantly like they were being watched. Time seemed meaningless here and realized just how easily one could lose their mind to madness in the confines of this place.

Seemingly all at once, just when they had all stated to lose hope. From all directions the three champions saw both the cup and their competitors. Blinking momentarily they suddenly came to, and ran towards the cup full tilt. Flinging stupefy and knockback jinks at one another, but narrowly missing their targets. All at once the reached the glowing object and immediately clasped on the tri-handled cup in one hurried motion.

Victor had a grotesque gleeful smile as he said:

'Now I've got you, filthy bird! The king will be glad to meet you soon enough. He muttered a sticking spell on the Veela as he wrapped his other hand around Fleur's keeping her from being able to let go. Her eyes went wide as she realized she had been tricked by the brute. The uncomfortable pulling from their navels let them know that they were all to be port keyed off to an unknown location immediately. Panicking Fleur looked to her mate's brother, knowing she could not save herself but had to let them know what was happening. At the last second she kicked Harry in the sternum breaking his connection with the portkey.

Harry looked at her hopelessly, a question of why in his emerald eyes as he tumbled towards the Earth.

Fleur yelled at the same time, 'tell Hermione…'. She was lost in an instant not being able to finish her statement, but her eyes held the unspoken words.

Harry had been dropped in the center of the arena by that kick. He fell onto the center of the crowd, just outside the maze where they had begun. Thunderous applause erupted throughout the stadium. It seemed Harry had won…but slowly they all stopped when they noticed the shock and agony on the young man's face.

A piercing cry of agony left his throat.

'It was a trap, it was all a trap!' Harry yelled, screaming maniacally. 'He took her!'

Hermione rushed towards her, pushing anyone and everyone out of her way.

'Harry, Harry!

Where is Fleur?!

Where is my wife?!'

Harry just cried silent tears bottom lip quivering, answering better than any words could. His Draco had vaulted over the front of the stands and held the boy in his arms, crying deeply.

Hermione took several steps back from her brother, stumbling onto her backside. Speaking one word over and over 'no,no, no…'

She was overwhelmed with grief and anger, she shifted immediately, clothes ripping violently. Her massive head arched back howling a chillingly sorrowful song, the song of the broken-hearted wolf.

In the surrounding silence that followed a lone low timbered voice heartbroken for his youngling echoed throughout the stadium. A parental howl of pain stemmed from his throat. Tom had stepped towards his daughter, abandoning his cloak that allowed him to attend the tournament's final task in anonymity, dropping to his knees a now slightly more human looking father knelt before the crying wolf, now leaning into his embrace.

Word had spread that possibly the former Dark Lord was being housed at the castle, but they were just that, rumors... The surrounding gasps at his presence and loss of control of his emotions let everyone know of his change in demeanor. Love for his child, and heartbreak at her loss could be felt all around. He leaned back looking into his child's wolfy eyes, forehead to furry forehead as a lone tear slid down his cheek, quiet words of sorrow and promises of retribution, they would find her love and save her.

A now obviously pregnant Professor McGonagall approached the grieving pair and touched his shaking shoulder. The silence besides the wolf and father had not broken. Not a dry eye was present in the surrounding stadium. A wordless question was asked of the man and he sat on his haunches defeatedly responded face full of agony as he loudly, but brokenly and solemnly responded:

'It has begun'.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: We have finally reached the end of part 1 of this story. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me throughout this journey. We are in no way done though!**

 **I wrestled with the idea of just continuing on with this story and not breaking it up, but ultimately decided that it made more sense to write a part 2 of the story to continue on. I will post another chapter on this story when I have the first chapter up I'm thinking it will be in less than a month if real life doesn't get too much in the way.**

 **Love each and every one of you lovely readers! We will meet again soon for part 2 of this story!**


	41. Chapter 41

Not a chapter!

So a reviewer asked what the title of the sequel was. Totally my goof you guys.

 **The** **Goblin** **War**

I'm 3 chapters in, and am working on the 4th as we speak. Thanks for reading!


End file.
